Une histoire magique
by ewanna
Summary: Assline a dix-sept ans. Elle est mage, plutôt jolie, assez maladroite, elle n'a pas une grosse poitrine et elle est continuellement accompagnée par une drôle de bébête. C'est tout ? Non. Assline est également amoureuse d'une tête de pioche et elle porte en elle un secret...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre : **Une histoire magique**  
Auteur : **ewanna**  
Classement : **K**  
Crédits : **L'univers ainsi que tous les personnages de Fairy Tail appartiennent à leur auteur : Hiro Mashima. Yoshi appartient à Shigefumi Hino. L'apparence du Dieu du feu s'inspire de l'animé Mai-Hime, produit par le studio Sunrise. Quant à Assline, elle est à moi ^^ !

**Description :  
**Assline a dix-sept ans. Elle est mage, plutôt jolie, assez maladroite, elle n'a pas une grosse poitrine et elle est continuellement accompagnée par une drôle de bébête. C'est tout ? Non. Assline est également amoureuse d'une tête de pioche qui reconnait elle-même que tout ce qui a trait à l'affection ne fait pas partie de ses compétences et elle porte en elle un secret. Un lourd secret qui a bouleversé son existence et qui pourrait, en un claquement de doigts, bouleverser aussi celle des autres.

Remarque : Les évènements de cette histoire (qui n'a pas vocation à vous prendre la tête comme le ferait un casse-tête chinois de niveau cinq, mais plutôt à vous distraire tout tranquillement) appartiennent aux arcs « Saber Tooth » et « Eclipse ». Aussi, afin d'éviter les spoils (et ne pas se sentir complètement paumé à certains moments), il serait préférable que vous ayez poussé votre lecture jusqu'à la fin de ces arcs avant de vous lancer dans cette palpitante aventure (Hihihi ! Je vends bien mon produit, hein ?).

* * *

**Commentaire : **  
Salut à toi qui viens de courageusement cliquer sur le lien de ce premier chapitre. J'espère que tu le trouveras distrayant (juste distrayant, c'est son unique objectif) et qu'il éveillera en toi la curiosité d'aller lire la suite - dès que je l'aurai mise en ligne, bien entendu ^^'.

* * *

**Drôle de rencontre**

Ce jour-là, Natsu, Happy et Lucy rentraient de leur première mission accomplie depuis leur retour de l'île de Tenrô. Depuis, le calme et la bonne humeur étaient revenus sur Magnoria. Certes, certains continuaient de vivre avec la peur de voir surgir le maléfique dragon Acnologia (prétendant même qu'il était réapparu quelques mois plus tôt), mais pour beaucoup, ce malheureux épisode faisait partie du passé et l'avenir ne promettait que de belles choses.  
Il était presque midi et Natsu, Lucy et Happy n'avaient plus qu'à traverser la forêt pour rejoindre l'auberge de Fairy Tail.

\- Félicitations Lucy !, dit Happy. Grâce à toi et à l'argent qu'on a gagné, on va pouvoir s'acheter à manger !  
\- Je ne vous le fais pas dire, répliqua Lucy, agacée. Grâce à _moi_ ! Parce que vous deux, le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que vous ne vous êtes pas foulés !  
\- Bah quoi ?, fit Natsu. Il s'agissait d'aller récupérer un coffre au fond d'un bassin : t'étais la mieux placée pour ça.  
\- Ah oui ? Explique-moi un peu ça, pour voir…, dit Lucy.  
\- Ben oui, il te suffisait d'envoyer ton gros poisson et...  
\- Quel gros poisson ?! Tu parles d'Aquarius ?  
\- Oui...  
\- Mais tu es fou, ou quoi ?! Non-seulement Aquarius n'est pas un « poisson » mais un esprit céleste, mais en plus, si elle entend que tu l'as traitée de gros poisson, elle... elle... elle va encore essayer de me tuer !  
\- C'est ça qui est bien avec Aquarius, pouffa Happy. Chaque fois qu'elle est contrariée, c'est Lucy qui morfle !

GRRRBLMMMM !

\- C'est... C'était quoi ce bruit ?, demanda Happy en filant se cacher entre les jambes de Natsu.

GRRRBLMMMM !

\- Natsu, j'ai peur !, hurla Happy.  
\- Mais nooooon ! C'est rien, dit Natsu. C'est juste le ventre de Lucy qui gargouille.  
\- C'est vrai Lucy ?, demanda Happy en s'approchant prudemment du ventre. Tu as mangé Aquarius, c'est pour ça ?  
\- Non mais ça va pas, espèce de sale chat !, cria Lucy en lui tirant un violent coup de pied. Puisque c'est comme ça, vous allez tous les deux immédiatement partir chercher de quoi manger ! J'ai faim !  
\- Ça, on l'avait compris, glissa Happy, perché dans un arbre. Oh !, s'exclama-t-il soudain.  
\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Happy ? T'as trouvé des fruits ?, demanda Natsu en levant la tête vers la plus haute branche de l'arbre.  
\- Non, j'ai trouvé quelqu'un.  
\- Koâââ ?  
\- Attendez, je vais la réveiller...  
\- Arrête Happy !, cria Lucy. On ne sait pas qui c'est ! Ça pourrait être dangereux... Ben quoi ?

Natsu et Happy la regardaient bizarrement.

\- Alors pour toi, quelqu'un qui dort dans un arbre, ce n'est pas une personne normale ?, demanda Natsu.  
\- Parfaitement !, répliqua Lucy. Quelqu'un qui dort dans les arbres, ça n'a rien de...

GRRRBLMMMM !

\- Hi hi hi ! Moi, je dirais plutôt que c'est quelqu'un dont le ventre fait ce bruit qui n'est pas normal, ricana Happy.  
\- Tais-toi, sale matou !  
\- Ben voilà Lucy, t'as gagné : t'as crié si fort que tu l'as réveillée...

Et en même temps que Happy redescendait en volant de sa branche, une jeune fille faisait de même, mais en s'agrippant agilement au tronc. Intrigués, Natsu, Happy et Lucy la regardèrent épousseter ses vêtements tachés et déchirés en de nombreux endroits.  
Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de dix-sept ans. Ses cheveux étaient châtain clair et coiffés en une queue de cheval, ses yeux gris et son visage pâle, très souriant.

\- Bonjour, dit-elle en se grattant nerveusement la tête. Je m'appelle Assline… Enchantée.

Mais plutôt que de lui répondre, les trois autres la dévisagèrent avec des yeux ronds. Non-seulement Assline ne semblait pas considérer son apparition tombée d'un arbre comme singulière, mais en plus, au moment où elle s'était présentée, une espèce de dinosaure miniature portant une carapace rouge sur le dos était apparue sur son épaule pour disparaître aussitôt.

\- Ah... Ne vous en faites pas, dit Assline avec un sourire gêné. C'est Yoshi, mon compagnon. Il est assez timide... Yoshi, montre-toi s'il te plaît, l'appela-t-elle doucement.

Un instant plus tard, le petit dinosaure réapparut dans les bras d'Assline où il resta blotti.  
De plus en plus intrigués, Natsu, Lucy et Happy remarquèrent que la bestiole portait des tennis de course !

\- C'est quoi ça, comme animal ?, demanda Happy.  
\- Eh bien... A vrai dire, je ne sais pas trop, répondit Assline.

\- Non, désolée... Lorsque je suis née, Yoshi vivait déjà dans ma maison... Aussi, j'ignore certaines choses sur lui – comme ses origines...  
\- Ce n'est pas grave, dit Lucy. Et puis d'abord, avant de te bombarder de questions, on aurait mieux fait de se présenter nous aussi, ajouta-t-elle en regardant sévèrement Happy.  
\- Bah quoi, dit le chat. Lucy, c'est toi-même qui as dit que les gens qui dormaient dans les arbres étaient biza...  
\- Bref !, dit Lucy en bâillonnant Happy. Je m'appelle Lucy. Et voici Natsu et Happy. Enchantée !  
\- Ouaip !, lança Natsu.  
\- Aye sir !, rajouta Happy.

GRRRBLMMMM !

\- Dis donc, demanda Natsu à Assline, pendant que Lucy devenait rouge de honte, t'aurais pas de quoi manger ? Parce que si ça continue, Lucy va devoir manger son poisson pour ne pas mourir de faim.  
\- Arrêtez un peu avec ça !, cria Lucy.  
\- Euh... Non, navrée, dit Assline. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, moi aussi je...

GRRRBLMMMM !

Imitant à la perfection le ventre de Lucy, celui d'Assline venait à son tour de se manifester.

\- Bon, ben je crois que le mieux serait que tu viennes avec nous à l'auberge, Assline, proposa Natsu. C'est le meilleur endroit pour se remplir le ventre !

Surprise et touchée par cette invitation, Assline regarda quelques secondes Yoshi, puis elle remercia Natsu et accepta son offre.

* * *

Malheureusement, cela faisait à peine quelques minutes qu'ils marchaient, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'ils étaient perdus.

\- Je savais qu'on n'aurait jamais dû laisser Lucy nous guider, chuchota Happy à Natsu.  
\- Hé ! J'ai rien demandé, moi !, lança Lucy. C'est vous deux qui me laissez encore tout faire ! De toute façon, on aura vite fait de retrouver la bonne direction. Ne bougez pas...

Lucy attrapa l'une de ses clefs et s'écria : « Ouvre-toi, porte de la boussole : Pyxis ! ». Aussitôt, une espèce de pingouin croisé avec une chouette portant une boussole sur la tête apparut.

\- Waouh !, souffla Assline. Lucy, tu es un mage ?  
\- Oui, répondit Lucy, toute fière.  
\- Hé ! Nous aussi, hein !, dirent Natsu et Happy.

En démonstration de quoi, Natsu enflamma ses mains et Happy fit apparaître ses ailes et se tourna pour montrer son insigne de Fairy Tail sous son baluchon.

\- C'est quoi, ce dessin ?, demanda Assline.  
\- C'est le signe de notre guilde : Fairy Tail, annonça Happy.

Mais à la tête que fit Assline, les trois autres comprirent qu'elle ne la connaissait pas.

\- Oh là là..., se désola Lucy. C'est vrai qu'on est vraiment devenus très mauvais en sept ans... Même Assline ne connait pas la guilde qui fut la plus puissante de Fiore il y a seulement quelques années…  
\- Oh non !, s'écria Assline, confuse. Ne me prenez pas comme référence, surtout ! Vous savez, je... je ne suis jamais trop sortie de chez moi... Alors j'ignore beaucoup de choses...  
\- Oh ?, fit Happy. Pourtant, je pensais que toi aussi, tu étais un mage...  
\- Ah... Pourquoi ?, demanda Assline, subitement mal-à-l'aise.  
\- A cause de Yoshi... A l'évidence, il a des pouvoirs magiques, alors...  
\- Ah, oui, c'est vrai !, dit Assline, soulagée. En fait, j'ai bien quelques pouvoirs, mais bon...  
\- Alors toi aussi, t'es un mage ? C'est cool ça !, lança Natsu. Dis, t'aimes la baston ?  
\- Euh... Non, pas vraiment... Mais toi si, apparemment..., s'inquiéta Assline.  
\- Il ne faut pas y faire attention, dit Lucy. Natsu est complètement débile quand il s'y met.

Natsu et Happy la regardèrent de travers, mais Lucy n'y prêta aucune attention.

\- Dis-nous plutôt, Assline, poursuivit-elle, tu utilises quelle sorte de magie ?  
\- La magie dimensionnelle.  
\- La magie dimensionnelle ?  
\- Oui. C'est une magie qui permet de changer de dimension tout en restant dans l'instant présent. C'est surtout défensif.  
\- Mouais... Ce n'est donc pas une magie pour moi, marmonna Natsu. Moi, j'aime quand ça cogne !  
\- Oui, ça, on l'avait compris..., soupira Lucy avant de demander à Assline : « Et donc, tu ne fais partie d'aucune guilde ? »  
\- Non. En vérité, je suis restée chez moi jusque très tard. Et puis... des évènements ont fait que j'en suis partie... Du coup, j'en profite pour parcourir le royaume de Fiore. Magnoria est la première ville que je visite.  
\- Et ça ne te dirait pas de rejoindre une guilde ? Notre guilde ?, demanda Happy.  
\- Euh... Je ne sais pas trop..., hésita Assline. A la base, ce n'était pas vraiment dans mes intentions...  
\- Ah ? Et c'était quoi, tes intentions ?, demanda Natsu.  
\- Régler certaines choses..., répondit tout bas Assline en se détournant.

Comprenant que le sujet était délicat, Natsu s'insista pas. Peu après, grâce à Pyxis, ils retrouvèrent leur chemin qui les conduisit jusqu'à une auberge haute en couleur (et ce, dans tous les sens du terme).

\- Nous y sommes !, dit Lucy. Assline, bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

* * *

**Commentaire** :  
Et là, éventuellement, quelques-uns pourraient (légitimement) se demander ce que vient faire Yoshi dans une fic sur Fairy Tail. Très simple : autant que vous le sachiez, à l'origine, j'ai écrit cette histoire pour mes enfants qui sont fans de ce manga. Et comme l'un d'eux adooore également Yoshi, sa participation à l'aventure s'est imposée tout naturellement - bah oui, quand on veut faire un bon gâteau, on y met ses ingrédients préférés, nan ;) ? A plus !


	2. Un nouveau membre

**Un nouveau membre**

Assline pénétra dans une auberge pittoresque et chaleureuse. Dans une grande pièce toute de bois faite, étaient dressées plusieurs tables autour desquelles discutaient avec animation des mages quand, derrière son comptoir, une charmante jeune femme servait des bières.

\- Tiens ? Natsu, Lucy, vous êtes de retour ?, dit Mirajane. Bienvenue !  
\- Ben... Et moi ?, se désola Happy. Tu m'as oublié, Mirajane…  
\- Pardon Happy. Bienvenue à toi aussi !

C'est alors que Mirajane aperçut Assline.

\- Bonjour , lui lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Bienvenue à l'auberge de Fairy Tail ! Je suis Mirajane. Est-ce que je peux te servir quelque chose à boire ?

Aussitôt, les discussions se firent plus douces et nombre de visages se tournèrent vers Assline qui se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une tomate.

\- Tiens, tiens... Une nouvelle, dit l'un.  
\- Hum... Plutôt mignonne, dit un autre.  
\- Hé, Wakaba ! Ne commence pas ou elle va fuir avant même d'avoir mis les deux pieds dans la salle !  
\- De quoi, Macao ? Tu cherches la bagarre ?!  
\- C'est ça ! Viens un peu voir, que je te montre la puissance de frappe de l'ancien maître de la guilde !  
\- Ah ah !, rit Wakaba. Ri-di-cu-le, la puissance !  
\- Ça suffit ! Un homme ne se conduit pas comme ça devant une invitée !  
\- La ferme, Elfman ! Va plutôt t'occuper d'Ever !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Hé, Natsu ! T'as vu l'heure qu'il est ?! On devait se défier à midi ! T'as fait exprès d'arriver en retard pour ne pas avoir à subir de défaite devant tout le monde, c'est ça ?!  
\- Grey... Amène-toi un peu, enfoiré ! Tu vas voir qui c'est qui va dérouiller devant les autres !  
\- Monsieur Grey ! Votre short...  
\- Grey, putain ! Rhabille-toi !  
\- Un homme ne se présente pas nu devant des jeunes femmes !  
\- Elfman, boucle-la !

Stupéfaite, Assline regarda l'ensemble de la guilde se lancer dans une bagarre générale en moins de cinq minutes.

\- Euh... Et c'est comme ça dans toutes les guildes ?, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire crispé.  
\- Non, heureusement..., souffla Lucy, désespérée. Allez viens, on va demander à Mirajane de nous servir quelque chose à manger.

Rapidement (en vérité, aussi vite que ce qu'elle avait débuté) la bagarre prit fin, dévoilant ce qu'il restait de l'auberge : une montagne de chaises et de tables renversées et fracassées de laquelle on voyait émerger des pieds, des mains et les fesses de Grey.

Lucy parvint toutefois à retirer de tout ça deux tabourets en état sur lesquels elle prit place avec Assline. Leurs assiettes posées sur leurs genoux, elles avaient presque fini de manger quand elles furent rejointes par Happy, Sharuru et Lily. Curieuse, Assline leur demanda qui ils étaient (leur demander ce qu'ils étaient ayant pu paraître grossier). C'est ainsi qu'elle découvrit l'existence des Exceeds et leurs liens avec les dragons slayers.

\- Donc, Natsu et vos deux compagnons sont des chasseurs de dragons, reprit Assline, intéressée.  
\- Aye !, répondit Happy. Mais chacun à sa propre magie.  
\- Par exemple, Wendy utilise la magie céleste, dit Sharuru.  
\- Et Gajil, celle du dragon d'acier, compléta Lily.  
\- Exact !, lança tout à coup un garçon aux cheveux noirs et hirsutes, dont le visage était recouvert de piercings.

Quand ils virent Gajil, Assline sursauta et Yoshi alla se cacher.

\- Il n'y a rien à craindre, dit alors une petite fille avec de longs cheveux bleus. Gajil a l'air un peu impressionnant comme ça, mais en vérité, il est gentil.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Wendy ?!, s'écria Gajil qui vécut comme une insulte le fait de se faire traiter de « gentil ».  
\- Oh malheur !, se désola Lucy. Il n'y en a vraiment pas un pour rattraper l'autre, ici…  
\- Peut-être, reconnut Assline. Mais je vous trouve tout de même très attachants.  
\- C'est vrai ?! Fairy Tail te plaît ?

Assline regarda une nouvelle fois le monticule de pieds et de mains dépassant des tables enchevêtrées, Gajil qui avait commencé à grignoter une barre de fer pour calmer son énervement (et son éternel appétit), Wendy qui avait pris Sharurudans ses bras pour la sauver de Happy qui tenait absolument à lui offrir un poisson (pas très frais) pendant que Lily buvait son jus de kiwi, puis elle se tourna vers Lucy à qui elle adressa un grand sourire, avant de lui répondre :

\- Oui, Fairy Tail me plaît même beaucoup ! Je crois qu'on va un peu rester ici, avec Yoshi, avant de poursuivre notre visite du royaume.  
\- Yes !, s'exclama Lucy. Allez viens, allons voir Mirajane pour le tatouage !  
\- Le tatouage ?  
\- Eh bien oui, dit Lucy en montrant le dos de sa main. Chaque membre d'une guilde porte son emblème pour montrer qu'il y appartient. Et tu sais, ici, contrairement à certains endroits, nous formons une seule et grande famille !  
\- Oh…, fit Assline en baissant la tête, l'air subitement et inexplicablement troublée.  
\- Quoi ?, s'inquiéta Lucy. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
\- Rien… C'est juste que… en t'entendant parler de famille, ça m'a fait penser à la mienne… Elle me manque terriblement…  
\- Tu as dû quitter tes parents pour faire ce voyage, c'est ça ?, demanda Lucy avec délicatesse.  
\- Non, répondit Assline en remuant la tête. Mes parents sont morts… C'est pour ça que je suis partie de chez moi – je ne pouvais plus y rester…

Lucy se figea. Mieux que quiconque, elle comprenait la peine d'Assline. Et mieux que quiconque, elle savait tout ce que Fairy Tail avait à apporter à ceux qui étaient dans une telle souffrance.

\- Dans ce cas, tu trouveras ici cette affection perdue, crois-moi !, assura Lucy avec un doux sourire. Je crois même que tu ne pouvais pas mieux trouver en termes de camaraderie et gentillesse. Allez viens, maintenant !

PLOTCH !

\- Et voilà !, dit Mirajane après avoir posé un tampon vert de Fairy Tail sur le bas du dos d'Assline. Avec ça, tu es officiellement un mage de Fairy Tail !  
\- Félicitations !, s'exclamèrent bon nombre de mages qui avaient repris connaissance.  
\- Viens, on va fêter ça !, lança Natsu qui avait remis une table et plusieurs chaises à l'endroit pour permettre à Grey, Jubia, Lucy, Wendy et Assline de s'assoir avec lui.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?, vint leur demander Mirajane.

Pendant que la commande était passée, Assline regarda les uns et les autres s'affairer pour remettre l'auberge en ordre. Il y avait bien quelques mobiliers qui devraient être remplacés (chose somme toute courante dans cette guilde qui aimait changer très souvent la décoration de son auberge), mais dans l'ensemble, tout le monde trouva de quoi poser à nouveau son séant. Assline remarqua ensuite un grand tableau, au fond de la salle, sur lequel étaient épinglés de nombreux papiers.

\- Ce sont des annonces ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oui, dit Lucy. C'est d'ailleurs grâce à elles que chaque mage gagne sa vie.  
\- Il s'agit de missions que des particuliers nous envoient. Lorsque l'une d'entre elles nous intéresse, on la prend, on prévient Mirajane et on part s'en occuper, expliqua Grey.

Curieuse, Assline se leva pour aller voir de quoi il en retournait. Elle était en train de lire une annonce concernant une femme qui cherchait désespérément un mage qui pourrait rendre leur bonne couleur à ses cheveux, quand elle sentit quelque chose lui voler autour de la tête. Pensant qu'il s'agissait d'une mouche, Assline leva sa main et balaya l'air pour la faire partir. Mais quand elle vit soudain apparaître devant elle cinq mini totems ailés aux expressions toutes plus bizarres les unes que les autres, elle poussa un cri que les poupées répétèrent instantanément en écho – ce qui fit crier Assline de plus belle.

\- Ah ah ah ! Ça, ce sont mes bébés !, lança alors une grosse voix.

Dans un sursaut, Assline se retourna et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec un garçon de grande taille, habillé comme un chevalier noir et dont le visage, recouvert par un heaume, lui donnait une apparence inquiétante.

\- Qui… qui es-tu ?, balbutia Assline.

Mais bien entendu, Bixrow ne répondit pas. Au lieu de cela, il éclata d'un grand rire et tira sa longue langue, faisant tomber Assline à la renverse. Elle essaya bien de se rattraper au panneau d'affichage, mais ne parvint qu'à en arracher les feuilles. Persuadée que dans les secondes qui suivaient, elle allait se retrouver parterre, Assline ferma les yeux et serra les dents, prête à encaisser le choc.  
Sauf que le choc ne vint pas.  
Plutôt que d'atterrir sur le plancher de l'auberge, Assline sentit sa chute amortie par quelque chose de ferme, mais de nettement plus confortable que des lattes de parquet. Etonnée, elle ouvrit les yeux et découvrit un visage dont l'expression était aussi perplexe que la sienne et qui la regardait à l'envers. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour être sûre d'avoir bien vu, puis, plus agile qu'un écureuil, elle se releva en une fraction de seconde. Elle sentit ses joues devenir tout à coup très chaudes et son cœur battre plus fort. Elle ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qui lui arrivait, mais elle était sûre d'une chose : elle n'oublierait jamais ce regard droit et fier qu'elle venait de croiser et qui fit naître en elle une véritable avalanche d'émotions incontrôlables.

\- B… Bonjour et marci ! Euh… merci, bredouilla Assline en osant à peine regarder le grand gaillard qui se tenait à présent debout devant elle. Si tu ne m'avais pas rattrapée, je…  
\- C'est bon, dit Luxus d'un ton détaché. Je n'allais tout de même pas te regarder te vautrer sans rien faire.  
\- Ça, c'est notre Luxus !, s'enthousiasma Fried. Toujours à la hauteur, quoi qu'il arrive !  
\- C'est bon…, souffla Luxus, blasé.  
\- Pas la peine d'en pleurer, surtout, commenta Bixrow en regardant les larmes s'échapper des yeux admiratifs de Fried.

Assline aurait alors pu légitimement songer que les membres de Fairy Tail étaient tous aussi fous les uns que les autres, mais… non. Timidement, elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil vers « son sauveur » en espérant que son cerveau allait rapidement se remettre à fonctionner correctement pour pouvoir aligner deux mots intelligibles.  
Et enfin, le miracle eut lieu.

\- Je m'appelle Assline, dit-elle en s'inclinant. Je viens d'arriver à Fairy Tail…  
\- Oh ! Une petite nouvelle…, dit Ever Green en se mettant à lui tourner autour avec attention. Dans ce cas, sache que nous, nous sommes la « bande de Raijin ».  
\- La bande de Raijin ?, répéta Assline, ignorante.  
\- Oui, dit fièrement Fried. Nous sommes les gardes du corps de Luxus !, ajouta-t-il en désignant ledit Luxus d'un geste théâtral. Moi, je me nomme Fried et voici Ever Green et Bixrow. Et autant te dire de suite que s'il te venait à l'idée de vouloir faire du mal à notre Luxus, tu aurais affaire à nous !  
\- Je… Je ne crois qu'il ait grand-chose à craindre de moi…, murmura Assline, légèrement effrayée. Tu as vu sa taille… et la mienne ? Il fait une tête de plus que moi. Et question muscle, je ne dois pas peser plus lourd qu'un seul de ses bras…  
\- Ouaip !, lança Bixrow dans un nouveau tirage de langue. Et quand on sait que mes bébés arrivent à la mettre K.O. tous seuls, y'a vraiment pas de quoi s'inquiéter !

Mal à l'aise, Assline jeta un coup d'œil vers Luxus pour constater avec soulagement qu'il ne semblait pas apprécier plus que ça les taquineries de ses camarades. Pour tout dire, il regardait de l'autre côté de la salle, où Erza venait d'arriver et terminait d'achever ceux qui étaient à peine remis de la bagarre générale, histoire de leur faire rentrer dans la tête (au sens propre comme figuré) qu'il ne fallait pas se battre dans l'auberge.

\- Au fait, qu'est-ce que tu utilises comme magie ?, demanda Ever à Assline.  
\- La magie dimensionnelle.  
\- La magie dimensionnelle ?, répéta Bixrow en grimaçant. Et ça sert à quoi, ça ?

Mais en même temps qu'il posa sa question, Assline fut alertée par Yoshi qu'un corps non identifié (qui était en réalité celui de Natsu) projeté par Erza arrivait droit sur elle.  
Tout se passa en un éclair.  
Alors que tout le monde pensait qu'Assline allait se prendre Natsu dans la tête, le corps lui passa à travers pour aller s'encastrer dans Bixrow qui se trouvait juste derrière et s'en retrouva à moitié assommé.

\- Eh bien voilà, dit Assline en regardant Bixrow, étalé parterre avec son heaume de travers. La magie dimensionnelle, ça sert à ça.

Tous la regardèrent bouche bée.

\- Bon sang, comment as-tu fait ?!, demanda Lucy. Tu aurais dû être percutée par Natsu, mais pourtant…  
\- Pourtant je l'ai évité, termina calmement Assline. Au dernier moment, j'ai changé de dimension. Ce qui n'a malheureusement pas arrangé les affaires de… comment il s'appelle déjà ?, Bisse rot ?  
\- Bixrow, pouffa Lucy.  
\- Hum… C'est intéressant comme magie, commenta Erza en lâchant les deux personnes estropiées qu'elle tenait à bout de bras pour s'avancer vers Assline.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps à cette dernière pour comprendre que la nouvelle arrivante était aussi cinglée que les autres, mais qu'en plus, elle était très forte.

\- Je m'appelle Erza, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Je suis désolée pour le désordre que les autres ont mis. Ils donnent sans arrêt une image négative de la guilde... Hé ! Viens ici, toi !, cria-t-elle soudain à Jett après qui elle se mit à courir, son épée à la main. T'as pas fini de ranger les chaises !  
\- Pff… Comme si elle donnait une image positive, elle, quand elle se met à massacrer tout le monde sur son passage, souffla Luxus.

En le regardant, Assline sentit à nouveau ses joues rosir. Mais son cerveau re-fonctionnant comme il faut, elle put se permettre de lui parler.

\- Toi, tu ne sembles pas en avoir peur...

Luxus haussa un sourcil amusé.

\- Peur d'Erza ? Il faudrait qu'elle commence par approcher mon niveau pour que je puisse me poser des questions.  
\- Oh… C'est pour ça que tu as des gardes du corps ?, demanda Assline. Parce que tu es un membre puissant de la guilde ?  
\- Naaan ! Il a des gardes du corps parce que les gardes du corps en question sont débiles !, lança Natsu qui venait de reprendre connaissance.  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, Natsu ?, gronda Fried. T'as osé insulter la bande de Raijin ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce qu'il en coûte d'insulter la garde de Luxus ?! Bande de Raijin, en formation !

Mais Ever était discrètement partie retrouver Elfman, tandis que Luxus était allé s'assoir à une table et que Bixrow était en admiration devant ses bébés qui faisaient connaissance avec Yoshi.

\- Ah ah ! Laisse tomber, Fried !, rit Natsu. Tiens, prends plutôt un mouchoir et viens boire un coup avec nous ! Tu viens, Assline ?

Celle-ci regarda une dernière fois Luxus qui passait commande à Mirajane, puis elle suivit Natsu en songeant que cette journée avait finalement été pleine de rencontres aussi improbables que merveilleuses.  
Ainsi, elle découvrit que la vie pouvait aussi être agréable…


	3. Nouveau départ

**Nouveau départ**

Les choses avaient fini par revenir (presque) à la normale : tout le monde était à nouveau conscient et installé autour d'une table pour boire un coup et passer un bon moment avec ses amis.

– Au fait, où est-ce que tu habites ?, demanda Lucy à Assline qui venait de commander une méga-assiette de crêpes à Mirajane.  
– Je suis originaire d'un petit village, situé dans le nord de Fiore.  
– Non, non, reformula Lucy. Je voulais savoir où est-ce que tu allais dormir ce soir, à Magnoria ?  
– Oui, parce que dormir dans les arbres, ce n'est pas des plus confortables, fit remarquer Natsu.  
– Aye ! C'est même carrément bizarre, comme l'a dit Lu…  
– Happy, la ferme !  
– A ce propos, qu'est-ce que tu faisais dans un arbre ?, demanda Wendy.  
– J'aime bien m'y reposer, répondit Assline. La vue est belle et niveau sécurité, les bandits ont moins le réflexe de chercher quelqu'un dans un arbre que parterre.  
– On se demande pourquoi…, glissa Lucy, déconcertée.  
– Ça veut dire que tu dors régulièrement dans les arbres ?, lança Sharuru, stupéfaite.  
– Oui, assura Assline. En plus c'est pratique, parce qu'on y trouve souvent de quoi manger, dit-elle en avalant gloutonnement ses crêpes les unes après les autres.  
– En tout cas, il était temps que tu trouves une auberge, plaisanta Grey. Tu n'avais plus mangé depuis quand, pour avaler tout ça à cette vitesse ?  
– Depuis quand ?, répéta Assline entre deux bouchées. Ce matin.  
– Ce matin ?  
– Mais tu as un appétit encore plus gros que celui de Natsu !, s'exclama Lucy.  
– Bah… J'ai toujours faim, en fait, sourit Assline. En ce moment, je passe plus de la moitié de mon temps à manger et dormir.  
– Tu prépares ton hibernation, quoi, commenta Natsu.  
– Les humains n'hibernent pas, idiot !, cria Lucy... en réalisant qu'Assline n'avait pas encore répondu à sa question de logement.  
– Oh… Euh… En vérité, je ne sais pas trop, avoua Assline, gênée. Je suis arrivée à Magnoria aujourd'hui, alors…  
– Dans ce cas, c'est réglé : ce soir, tu vas venir dormir chez moi, déclara Lucy.  
– Chouette ! Plus on est de fous, plus on rit !, lancèrent en choeur Natsu et Happy.  
– Même pas en rêve ! Vous deux, vous allez dormir _chez_ _vous _!, répliqua aussi sec Lucy. Et ne vous avisez surtout pas de débarquer à l'improviste chez moi quand Assline y est !  
– Assline… Qui c'est ça, Assline ?, demanda soudain une voix mature et posée.  
– Master ! Vous êtes rentré !, dit Mirajane avec un grand sourire. Votre réunion s'est bien passée ?  
– Très bien. Mais je suis un peu fatigué par le voyage…  
– Attendez, je vais vous servir du saké – ça vous remontera.

Et pendant que Mirajane tendait un verre à Makarof, polie, Assline se leva pour aller se présenter au petit bonhomme à l'air espiègle - quasiment chauve, mais pourvu en contrepartie de grandes moustaches blanches - qui s'était installé sur le comptoir (pas devant ni derrière, _sur_) pour se reposer. Mais au moment où Makarof avala sa première gorgée, Assline s'afficha devant lui et un frisson lui fit avaler son saké de travers.

– Master, est-ce que ça va ?!, s'inquiéta Mirajane en lui donnant des tapes de la main dans le dos.

Mais Makarof ne répondit pas. Il resta à fixer Assline d'un regard incrédule qui ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il était doté d'un pouvoir tel, qu'il lui permit de voir ce qu'elle était réellement. Comprenant la situation, Assline eut très peur que son secret ne soit dévoilé et qu'il lui faille partir pour échapper à tout ce qu'il engendrait. Elle regarda alors Makarof d'un air suppliant.

– _Je_ _vous en prie, _pensa très fort Assline_. Je vous en prie… Ne dites rien… S'il vous plaît…_

Makarof l'observa encore quelques secondes, puis il prit sa décision.

– Master, répéta Mirajane, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Vous vous êtes étouffé ?  
– Hum… C'est mon saké, répondit Makarof – qui donna la première excuse qui lui passa par la tête. Il a un goût bizarre.  
– Un goût bizarre ? C'est étrange… C'est le tonneau que Kanna a vidé aux trois quart tout à l'heure et elle n'a rien dit…

Et lorsque Makarof vit Mirajane se servir à son tour un verre de saké pour le goûter, il sut que sa fausse excuse allait lamentablement tomber à plat. Sauf que…

– Pouah ! Quelle horreur !, s'écria Mirajane en toussant à son tour. Vous avez raison : il a un goût affreux ! Je vais tout de suite écrire à notre fournisseur pour l'avertir qu'il y a eu un problème dans la fabrication.

Ahuri, Makarof s'assura d'abord que Mirajane ne plaisantait pas, puis il pivota vers Assline qui n'avait toujours pas dit un mot, mais le regardait en revanche avec un sérieux déstabilisant. Il hocha alors lentement la tête en affichant un rictus fataliste. Evidemment, elle parvenait à faire ce genre de choses…

– Bien, bien !, lança rapidement le petit bonhomme en se forçant à recouvrer sa bonne humeur pour n'éveiller aucun soupçon. Ainsi, nous avons un nouveau membre dans la guilde ?  
– Oui, Master !, répondit Mirajane en cherchant une plume et du papier.  
– Je m'appelle Assline, se présenta-t-elle aussitôt. Je suis arrivée à Magnoria aujourd'hui. Initialement, je devais traverser le pays, mais certaines personnes m'ont donné envie de rester un peu par ici avant de poursuivre ma route, dit-elle en se tournant vers Lucy, Natsu et Happy (et Luxus ?).  
– C'est une bonne chose, approuva Makarof. D'autant plus que tu dois avoir besoin de te reposer, non ?, demanda-t-il avec une singulière gravité.  
– Euh… Oui... Mon voyage a été long et parfois fatigant…  
– Je n'en doute pas un instant.

Aux yeux de tous, Assline et Makarof ne faisaient que parler paisiblement d'un chemin parcouru, au cours duquel, en toute logique, quelques imprévus avaient rendu les choses plus ou moins éprouvantes. Qui aurait pu penser qu'il en était autrement ? Que derrière ces simples phrases se cachaient en réalité de grands mystères ?

* * *

**Commentaire** :  
Salut ! Bon, ça n'en a peut-être pas l'air, mais au fur et à mesure, je vous donne des infos. Quant à la longueur des chapitres, chez moi, c'est très simple : un chapitre égale une idée. Autrement dit, si l'idée en question est rapide à présenter, vous aurez des chapitres courts et à l'inverse, si l'idée est plus longue, le chapitre le sera également (après, je vous rassure, il n'y aura pas d'autre chapitre aussi court dans cette histoire ^^'). A bientôt pour la suite ^^ !


	4. Première démonstration

**Première démonstration**

Comme convenu, Assline suivit Lucy jusque chez elle. Et comme prévu, il fallut toute la persuasion de Lucy - c'est-à-dire l'aide de Taurus et Virgo - pour empêcher Natsu et Happy de venir s'incruster dans son appartement.

\- Ouf !, souffla Lucy. Merci beaucoup à tous les deux. Qu'est-ce que Natsu et Happy peuvent être têtus quand ils s'y mettent…  
\- Pas de problèmes, « Lucy aux gros seins », bava Taurus. C'est toujours un immeuheeense plaisir de venir vous donner un coup de main. Et d'ailleurs, si vous avez besoin de mes mains pour autre chose, ne vous gênez pas !  
\- Ça ira, espèce d'obsédé !, cria Lucy en le faisant disparaître.  
\- Ça ira, vous êtes sûre, princesse ?, demanda Virgo. Si j'ai mal fait, je vous en prie, punissez-moi très fort…  
\- Non, non, non ! C'est bon. Retourne dans le Monde des Esprits, toi aussi !, dit Lucy en la faisant disparaître à son tour.

Puis, se tournant vers Assline qui avait assisté au ligotage puis bâillonnement de Natsu et Happy avant qu'ils ne soient expédiés d'un grand coup de pied de Taurus de l'autre côté du canal :

\- Désolée, dit Lucy en reprenant sa marche le long du quai de Magnoria. Avec ces deux-là, les choses ne peuvent jamais être simples.  
\- Pas de soucis… Ainsi, tu es une constellationniste ?  
\- Oui. Pour le moment, je possède dix des douze clefs de la voie d'or, plus quelques autres plus simples mais toutes aussi utiles.  
\- Je vois ça, dit Assline en souriant à Plue qui accompagnait souvent Lucy. J'ai entendu parler de cette magie. Elle est très ancienne - bien qu'elle ait subi quelques changements au cours des derniers siècles…  
\- Ah bon ? Je ne savais pas, s'étonna Lucy. Quels changements ?  
\- Eh bien… De ce que j'en sais, avant, la magie de constellation permettait d'accéder directement au Monde des Esprit. Mais cela demandait un tel pouvoir que peu parvenaient à la maîtriser. Aussi, en accord avec le Roi des Esprits, de puissants mages ont créé les clefs afin de faciliter les choses.  
\- Je vois…, dit Lucy, intéressée. Est-ce que tu sais autre chose sur cette magie ?  
\- Pas vraiment, répondit Assline en se grattant la tête. J'ai un peu perdu de vue tout ça, ces derniers temps. Ainsi, je ne sais pas ce qu'il en est désormais pour les constellationnistes.  
\- Oh ! Pour ça, je peux t'informer, dit Lucy en affichant soudain une moue désabusée. Il semble y avoir actuellement une étrange et inquiétante baisse de leur nombre.- Comment ça ? Tu veux dire que de moins en moins de mages sont attirés par cette magie ?  
\- Non, soupira Lucy. Je veux dire que des constellationnistes disparaissent. Ou plus exactement, c'est leur magie qui disparait.  
\- Comment c'est possible ?, demanda Assline, interloquée.  
\- Je ne sais pas… Le conseil de la Magie lui-même a enquêté, mais n'a malheureusement rien trouvé. Tout le monde pense cependant qu'il s'agit d'actes perpétrés par une guilde clandestine. Mais dans quel but…

Assline parut soucieuse.

\- Dans ce cas, dit-elle, tu dois te montrer prudente et vigilante !  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, c'est ce que je fais, assura Lucy. En plus, en étant quasiment tout le temps avec Natsu, je n'ai pas grand-chose à craindre.  
\- Oui, sourit Assline. Vous êtes mignons, tous les deux, ensemble…  
\- Mi… Mignons ?, bafouilla Lucy, horriblement gênée. Ah mais non ! Ah mais pas du tout ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois ! Natsu, Happy et moi formons une équipe tout ce qu'il y a de plus commun et normal, c'est tout !  
\- Pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil, rit Assline. Après tout, chacun a son petit jardin secret…  
\- Mais noooon !

Au même moment, Plue s'arrêta devant l'entrée d'une grande maison divisée en plusieurs appartements : ils étaient arrivés. Peu après, Assline put enfin prendre un bon bain chaud et manger une énorme assiette d'ome-rice avant de laver et recoudre ses vêtements.

\- Dis-moi, demanda Lucy, comment as-tu fait pour te mettre dans un état pareil ?  
\- C'est parce que je suis assez maladroite, répondit Assline avec un petit sourire d'excuse. Dès qu'une branche dépasse ou qu'un tabouret est mal rangé, je m'y accroche ou m'y prends immanquablement les pieds.  
\- Ah… Et c'est pour la même raison que tu as toutes ces marques de griffures dans le dos ?  
\- Quoi ? Tu les as vues ?!, s'alarma Assline.  
\- Oui, tout à l'heure dans le bain, répondit Lucy en haussant les épaules. Et entre nous, c'est plutôt difficile de les rater : l'une est aussi large qu'une ceinture.  
\- Ah…, fit Assline, embarrassée. Ça, c'est… euh… quand Yoshi a eu des ennuis dans la forêt, durant notre voyage. J'ai dû aller le récupérer dans un nid de rapaces…  
\- Eh ben…, souffla Lucy en songeant soudain à Yoshi. Au fait, où est-il ? Je ne l'ai plus vu depuis qu'on a quitté l'auberge.  
\- Il est là, tout près, dit Assline en tournant la tête vers un endroit qui semblait vide. Comme je vous le disais, Yoshi est assez timide. Du coup, la plupart du temps, il se cache.  
\- Tu veux dire qu'il se rend invisible ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Et il ne parle pas ?  
\- Oh si ! Il est même très bavard !  
\- Ah bon ?, dit Lucy qui ne se souvenait pas avoir entendu un seul son sortir de la bouche de la bestiole.  
\- Yoshi communique essentiellement par télépathie, expliqua Assline. Et comme je suis la seule personne avec qui il ose parler, il n'y a que moi qui peux l'entendre.  
\- Waouh ! Tu pratiques aussi la télépathie ?!, s'exclama Lucy.  
\- Oh… euh… C'est surtout Yoshi qui a ce pouvoir et qui m'en fait profiter, répondit hâtivement Assline. Qui sait, peut-être qu'un jour tu entendras sa petite voix dans ta tête, toi aussi…  
\- Oui, peut-être, sourit Lucy. Allez, allons nous coucher, maintenant !

* * *

La nuit qui suivit fut calme - et d'autant plus que, pour une fois, Lucy échappa aux ronflements de Natsu. Au petit-déjeuner, le lendemain matin, Assline ne manqua pas de dire à Lucy ô combien elle trouvait son appartement agréable et joli.

\- S'il te plaît tant que ça, sache que ma propriétaire en loue un autre dans le même style, dans cet immeuble, répondit Lucy.  
\- Vraiment ?  
\- Oui. Et si tu pars régulièrement en mission, tu ne devrais pas avoir de difficultés pour en payer le loyer.  
\- Hum… C'est à réfléchir, songea Assline. De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix : il me faut de l'argent pour vivre. Donc concernant les missions, je vais certainement m'y mettre dès aujourd'hui. Et en attendant de toucher mes premières récompenses…  
\- Tu dormiras ici, termina Lucy. Je suis ravie de t'accueillir !

Assline la regarda d'abord avec des yeux ronds, avant de ressentir une immense gratitude. La gentillesse dont faisait preuve Lucy à son égard était quelque chose de relativement nouveau pour elle et ça la touchait énormément.

\- Merci, Lucy…

* * *

Une fois leurs affaires prêtes, elles prirent la direction de la guilde. Chemin faisant, Lucy expliqua à Assline le fonctionnement des missions.

\- Donc, si j'ai bien compris, à notre niveau, on ne peut prendre que des annonces affichées sur le tableau du bas, c'est ça ?, synthétisa Assline.  
\- Oui, car les S-quests sont des missions très dangereuses - seuls les mages de rang S peuvent les consulter. Aussi, pour éviter que les autres membres ne soient tentés, leur panneau d'affichage a été placé à l'étage.  
\- Et il y a beaucoup de mages de rang S à Fairy Tail ?  
\- Non. En tout cas, pas compte tenu du nombre de mages que compte la guilde. Voyons voir…, réfléchit Lucy. Il y a Erza, Mirajane - oui, je sais, elle n'en a pas l'air -, Mystogan - quoi que non, lui, il n'est plus là, on ne le compte plus -,Gildarts et Luxus.  
\- Ah… Luxus…, fit doucement Assline en sentant ses joues rosir.  
\- Oui, dit Lucy qui ne semblait pas avoir remarqué sa réaction. Luxus est incontestablement l'un des mages les plus forts de la guilde – et même plus que la guilde. C'est le petit-fils du maître - je suppose qu'il y a quelque chose dans les gênes qui fait que. Mais bon, un conseil : évite de considérer Luxus comme le « petit-fils de », il n'aime pas ça du tout. C'est quelqu'un d'assez fier qui a toujours voulu qu'on le reconnaisse pour ce qu'il était et pas ce qu'il représente.  
\- Ça se comprend, dit affectueusement Assline.  
\- Oui, sauf quand ça amène quelqu'un à vouloir détruire la moitié de la ville pour le prouver, soupira Lucy en levant les yeux au ciel.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Non, mais ne t'inquiète pas : Luxus a changé, depuis ! Il a… mûri, d'une certaine façon… Tiens, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?, dit Lucy en changeant de sujet.

Quelques mètres plus loin, la route avait été barrée et pour atteindre l'autre bout du quai, elles se retrouvaient contraintes à passer par des ruelles parallèles, sombres et étroites.

\- L'endroit est plutôt sinistre, commenta Assline en regardant autour d'elle.  
\- Oui. Ca n'a strictement aucun rapport avec le bord ensoleillé du canal, ajouta Lucy.

Soudain, elles sentirent l'atmosphère changer. Elle devint lourde, menaçante. Instinctivement, Lucy tendit son bras sur le côté pour garder Assline derrière elle, avant de s'emparer de son trousseau de clefs.

\- Hin hin hin !, fit alors une voix aigrelette. C'est bien ce que je pensais : c'est une constellationniste... Nous allons pouvoir augmenter la puissance de notre guilde grâce à ses clefs…  
\- De quoi ?!, s'écria Lucy. Si vous croyez que je vais vous laisser vous emparer de mes clefs, vous rêvez ! Et qui êtes-vous d'abord ? Montrez-vous !

Devant Lucy et Assline apparurent six mages enveloppés de longues capes noires. Avec leurs capuchons rabattus sur la tête, ils avaient l'air de spectres inquiétants.

\- Et maintenant, fillette, dit le plus grand d'entre eux en s'avançant vers Lucy. Si tu ne veux pas que je te fasse mal, donne-moi gentiment tes clefs et…  
\- Jamais !, répliqua aussitôt Lucy. Assline, reste à l'écart, surtout - je ne veux pas que tu sois blessée. Quant à vous autres, lança-t-elle en fusillant du regard les hommes sombres, ça ne se passera pas comme ça ! Ouvre-toi, porte du taureau : Taurus ! Ouvre-toi, porte du lion : Loki !  
\- Nous voici, Lucy, répondit dans l'instant la voix douce et charmante de Loki. On va s'occuper d'eux en un clin d'œil, ne t'en fais pas.

Et c'est sous les regards attentif d'Assline et confiant de Lucy que le combat s'engagea entre les deux esprits célestes et celui qui semblait être le chef d'une guilde on ne peut plus suspecte et clandestine. Malheureusement, contre toute attente, l'homme sombre prit rapidement l'avantage. Au moment où Loki et Taurus le chargèrent, il sortit de sous sa cape un long bâton en bois à l'extrémité duquel se trouvait une sphère noire. Il n'eut qu'à le brandir pour commencer à aspirer le pouvoir magique des deux esprits, sans que personne ne puisse s'y opposer. Horrifiée, Lucy dut renvoyer Loki et Taurus dans leur monde avant qu'ils n'aient plus de forces. En échange, elle appela Virgo et Scorpio. Mais là encore, face à cet étrange bâton magique, les deux esprits ne purent rien. La conséquence directe à tout cela ne se fit pas attendre : Lucy était totalement impuissante et elle commençait sérieusement à manquer de magie. Si ça continuait comme ça, elle ne pourrait bientôt plus lutter et… et… et tout à coup, elle comprit.

\- C'est vous… C'est vous, n'est-ce pas ?!, cria-t-elle à l'homme sombre. C'est vous qui volez la magie céleste ! Pourquoi faites-vous cela ?!

L'homme éclata d'un rire froid et effrayant.

\- Pourquoi ?, reprit-il. Parce que j'aime cette magie et que je la veux pour moi tout seul !  
\- Mais les esprits ont besoin de leur magie pour vivre !, s'écria Lucy.  
\- Ah oui ?, répondit l'homme d'un ton amusé. C'est dommage, ça - parce que je vais toute la leur prendre… jusqu'à la dernière goutte ! Ah ah ah !  
\- Espèce de monstre..., grinça Lucy. Je ne vous laisserai pas… Aaaaaah !

Elle n'avait pas fini sa phrase que l'homme s'était servi d'une infime partie de la magie qu'il venait de lui voler pour l'attaquer. Déjà affaiblie, Lucy ne put s'en protéger et tomba durement à terre. L'homme s'avança alors vers elle, rapidement rejoint par les autres membres de son groupe.

\- Allez ma petite, maintenant tu vas être bien gentille et tu vas me donner tes clefs pour que je puisse en aspirer tout le pouvoir. Après, promis, je te les rendrai : de toute façon, elles seront devenues inutilisables.  
\- Jamais…, souffla péniblement Lucy qui n'arrivait même plus à se relever. Jamais je ne vous les donnerai…  
\- Dans ce cas, je vais devoir te les prendre par la force, sourit méchamment l'homme. C'est dommage, tu es plutôt mignonne – j'aurais préféré ne pas avoir à t'abîmer…

C'est à ce moment qu'Assline se dressa entre Lucy et ses agresseurs.

\- Non, Assline…, souffla Lucy. Ils sont trop forts... Ils ont déjà réussi à voler la magie de quatre esprits de la voie d'or... Ta magie ne peut rien contre eux. Va-t'en… Sauve-toi tant que tu le peux encore… Laisse-moi, ça ira…  
\- Non, Lucy, répondit tranquillement Assline en lui souriant. Je suis désolée, mais je ne crois pas que ça ira pour toi si je m'en vais maintenant.

Assline se tourna ensuite vers les hommes sombres. Son sourire avait disparu et l'expression de son visage était devenue dure, implacable.

\- Tiens, je ne pensais pas qu'on aurait également à s'occuper de toi, dit le chef du groupe en levant son bâton. Tu étais pourtant bien sage dans ton coin. Tu es sûre que tu ne préfèrerais pas y retourner ? Il est inutile de souffrir pour rien, tu sais…

Là-dessus, ses complices ricanèrent. Mais Assline n'en avait que faire. Elle écarta ses bras et :

\- Lucy, est-ce que tu as confiance en tes esprits ?, demanda-t-elle sans la regarder.  
\- Euh… Oui…, répondit Lucy qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi Assline lui posait cette question à ce moment-là.  
\- Et est-ce que tes esprits ont confiance en toi ?  
\- Oui… Oui, bien sûr !  
\- Dans ce cas…

Tout à coup, le vent se leva et vint s'enrouler autour d'Assline. Elle ferma les yeux, se concentra et à tour de rôle apparurent Taurus, Loki, Virgo et Cancer, puis Sagittarius, Aries, Scorpio, Gemini, Caprico et même… Aquarius !  
Sous les yeux ébahis de Lucy et incrédules des hommes sombres, Assline venait de faire apparaître dix esprits célestes aux grands pouvoirs. Et contrairement à quelques minutes plus tôt où certains d'entre eux étaient terriblement diminués, ils se présentaient tous au maximum de leur puissance.

\- Vous savez ce que vous avez à faire, leur dit tout bas Assline en conservant ses yeux fermés et ses bras tendus. Protégez votre amie…

Cela ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes : pris sous un déluge d'attaques et de sortilèges, les hommes sombres tombèrent tous, un par un, après que leur bâton maléfique ait été brisé et que toute la magie volée qu'il contenait ne s'en trouve libérée. Lorsque ce fut fini et que Virgo eut creusé un trou assez profond pour tous les enterrer dedans, Assline rouvrit les yeux, adressa aux esprits célestes un salut, puis les renvoya dans leur monde. Sans perdre de temps, elle rejoignit ensuite Lucy qui n'avait pas bougé et la regardait avec effarement.

\- Co… Comment as-tu fait ?, bredouilla-t-elle. C'est incroyable… C'est…  
\- C'est l'un des avantages de la magie dimensionnelle, sourit Assline. N'oublie pas que le Monde des Esprits se trouve dans une autre dimension – il m'est donc accessible.  
\- Oui, mais…  
\- Chuuuut, dit Assline en s'asseyant près de Lucy qu'elle prit contre elle en lui posant une main sur le front. Reste calme… Tu es brûlante. Ce vol de magie a dû te donner de la fièvre. Tiens, bois ça…

Sur quoi elle tendit à Lucy une gourde qu'elle venait de faire apparaître de nulle part.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Lucy après avoir avalé une gorgée du liquide que la gourde contenait. Ça n'a aucun goût… C'est de l'eau ?  
\- Non, répondit Assline en veillant à ce que Lucy ne s'agite pas trop et reste contre elle. C'est… euh… une potion que j'ai emportée de chez moi. Tu vas voir : elle a des vertus revigorantes incroyables.

Et effectivement, de manière spectaculaire, Lucy se sentit mieux très rapidement.

\- Waouh !, dit-elle en se relevant d'un bond. T'as raison, cette potion est incroyable ! J'ai déjà retrouvé toute ma forme ! Allez, viens : allons de suite à la guilde - il faut raconter aux autres ce qui vient de se passer ! Quand je pense à la façon dont ces misérables ont essayé de… Assline, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Subissant le contrecoup de sa trop grande dépense de magie, Assline se sentit brusquement mal. Son visage était perlé de sueurs et encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée.

\- Excuse-moi, Lucy…, dit-elle en ayant du mal à reprendre son souffle. Je crois que je ne vais pas pouvoir venir avec toi à la guilde - je suis trop fatiguée… Est-ce que ça te dérange si je retourne chez toi pour m'y reposer un peu ?  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Mais attends, je vais t'y ramener !  
\- Non, ce n'est pas la peine, assura Assline avec un faible sourire. Je suis fatiguée, c'est tout… Va à la guilde, je t'y rejoindrai plus tard...  
\- D'accord, dit Lucy qui demeurait malgré tout inquiète. Je t'avoue toutefois que je préfèrerais rester avec toi. Tu dois être très faible… Tu as utilisé une quantité de magie formidable pour pouvoir faire venir tous mes…  
\- Non, la coupa doucement Assline. Les choses ne fonctionnent pas de la même manière quand on passe d'une dimension à une autre – ça demande beaucoup moins de pouvoir. Va, je t'assure que ça ira.  
\- Bien... A tout à l'heure, alors.

Et pendant qu'Assline partait dormir plusieurs heures – après avoir englouti un énorme gâteau au chocolat au passage – Lucy se hâtait de rejoindre l'auberge de Fairy Tail.

* * *

\- Et alors, Lucy !, lança Grey. T'as profité de ce que Natsu t'a foutu la paix pour faire la grasse mat', ce matin ?  
\- Non mais oh ! On ne dérange jamais Lucy quand on squatte chez elle !, se défendit Natsu.  
\- Aye !  
\- Ben voyons… Juste, vous squattez, c'est ça ?, répliqua Grey avec un large sourire.  
\- En parlant de squatter, dit Happy, où est Assline ?  
\- Hé, le chat ! J'te signale qu'Assline ne squatte pas chez moi, _elle_ ! Elle y est invitée !, riposta Lucy. Et puis, laissez tomber : il faut que je vous raconte ce qu'il nous est arrivé en venant à la guilde, tout à l'heure…

Curieux puis totalement scotchés, Grey, Natsu, Erza et tous ceux qui se trouvaient là - notamment Makarof, Mirajane et la bande de Raijin - l'écoutèrent rapporter son extraordinaire mésaventure.

\- Hum… C'est étrange, dit Mirajane avec un air circonspect quand Lucy eut fini. Je me demande comment…  
\- Comment quoi ?, releva Natsu.  
\- Comment ces hommes peuvent continuer à respirer, enterrer dans un trou !  
\- C'est la seule chose qui t'intéresse ? Savoir si ces abrutis arrivent encore à respirer ?  
\- Il est clair que le plus intrigant dans l'affaire n'est pas de savoir s'ils ont pensé à s'équiper de tubas portatifs – pour ma part, je ne me sépare jamais du mien -, mais plutôt de se demander comment il est possible de faire venir dix esprits célestes en même temps, songea Erza. Quand on voit le pouvoir qu'il faut pour en faire apparaitre seulement deux, que dire pour dix…  
\- Assline m'a dit que c'était en rapport avec sa magie, expliqua Lucy. Apparemment, grâce à elle, elle pourrait passer d'un monde à l'autre et ainsi les faire venir sans avoir à utiliser de clef.  
\- Hum…

Erza échangea un coup d'œil perplexe avec Luxus - qui adopta une posture réfléchie - avant que tous deux ne se tournent vers Makarof qui prit tout à coup un air absent en sifflotant.

\- Hé, le vieux !, l'interpella Luxus. Depuis quand un mage non-constellationniste arrive à faire venir dans notre monde des esprits avec lesquels il n'est pas lié ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Quelqu'un me parle ? Bah… Ma foi, Assline a donné elle-même la réponse, dit Makarof en souriant. Et celle-ci est tout à fait plausible : dans la mesure où elle parvient à changer de dimension, elle peut tout à fait aller chercher des esprits dans leur monde sans avoir à passer par la route classique.  
\- Peut-être, mais dans ce cas, même si ce pouvoir existe, une fois que les esprits célestes sont dans notre monde, ils utilisent la magie de celui avec lequel ils sont liés pour y rester, fit remarquer Erza. Hors là, apparemment, Lucy n'était absolument pas en état pour le leur permettre.  
\- En effet, confirma Lucy. Et je crois même que si Assline ne m'avait pas fait boire sa potion, je n'aurais jamais pu venir vous retrouver si tôt.  
\- Quelle potion ?, demanda Ever.  
\- Une qu'elle a emportée de chez elle, m'a-t-elle dit. Et je vous assure qu'elle est sensationnelle ! Même les soins conjugués de Wendy et Polyussica ne sont pas aussi efficaces. Grâce à elle, j'ai immédiatement été remise de cette attaque.

Et tandis que les uns et les autres commençaient à spéculer sur la composition de cette fabuleuse potion, Luxus vit Makarof remuer la tête, l'air abattu, avant de l'entendre soupirer un : « cette petite n'est décidément pas raisonnable… », qui le fit encore plus s'interroger.


	5. Qu'une simple question de chance ?

**Qu'une simple question de chance ?**

Malgré la persistance de quelques interrogations dans l'esprit de certains (interrogations davantage curieuses que suspicieuses), les jours suivants s'écoulèrent dans un calme typique à Fairy Tail – autrement dit, dans une belle pagaille.  
Afin de ne pas trop galérer durant ses premières missions, Lucy, Natsu et Happy proposèrent à Assline de faire équipe avec eux. Mais bien décidée à ne pas être un poids pour les autres (et soucieuse de ne pas commettre d'impairs devant ses camarades), Assline préféra se débrouiller seule dès le début. Rapidement, elle prit l'habitude de passer le matin à l'auberge, où elle choisissait une mission courte d'un jour ou deux, pas trop difficile, qu'elle faisait ensuite valider par Mirajane avant de partir avec Yoshi goûter à la vie paisible qu'offrait le statut de mage d'une guilde.  
Ainsi, avec le temps, tous purent constater non-seulement qu'Assline s'en sortait plutôt bien, mais aussi qu'elle n'avait pas menti à Lucy lorsqu'elle lui avait révélé sa maladresse. Chaque fois qu'elle aidait Mirajane lorsque celle-ci était débordée lors de son service, Assline trébuchait sur le moindre écart de plancher ou partait en déséquilibre dès qu'elle portait un plateau surchargé. Et tout cela n'était strictement rien comparé à l'état dans lequel elle se retrouvait lorsque Luxus était dans les parages...  
Assline avait beau faire de son mieux pour le cacher, la présence du garçon la rendait si nerveuse qu'elle en bégayait, oubliait ses mots ou renversait tout ce qu'elle avait entre les mains - ce qui expliqua qu'une fois, Fried se retrouva coiffé d'un-demi melon et deux boules de glace à la fraise dégoulinantes qui lui donnèrent des faux airs de perroquet.

\- Oh là là !, s'empourpra Assline, en l'essuyant gauchement. Je suis désolée… Tellement désolée…  
\- Ce n'est rien, rit jaune Fried qui hésita à l'enfermer dans une prison de runes pour le restant de sa vie. Rien du tout, voyons…

Ne demandant pas son reste et priant pour que Luxus ne fasse aucune réflexion désagréable – vu que les rares fois où il parlait, il pouvait se révéler particulièrement caustique – Assline fila rejoindre Mirajane derrière le comptoir, où elle resta à faire la vaisselle.  
Luxus s'était-il rendu compte de quelque chose ? Jouait-il l'indifférence ? N'était-il pas intéressé à fréquenter quelqu'un ou était-il au contraire à dix mille lieues de percuter qu'Assline avait le cœur qui battait la chamade dès qu'elle le voyait ? Nul ne le savait. En tout cas, Ever, elle, avait rapidement deviné les sentiments naissant pouvant unir ces deux-là et, pour avoir vécu les mêmes avec Elfman (même si ces deux bourriques refusaient toujours d'admettre qu'ils sortaient ensemble), les voyait d'un bon œil - contrairement à Fried qui se désespérait de pouvoir un jour être séparé de son Luxus...

Quoi qu'il en soit, les jours passèrent avec leur lot de bonnes et mauvaises nouvelles, grosses rigolades ou bonnes grosses bagarres. Et durant l'une d'entre elles, justement (en dehors du fait que Grey s'était encore retrouvé à poil)...

\- Le premier qui dit encore que je ne serai jamais un mage de rang S, je le craaaaame !, hurla Natsu.  
\- Aye ! Pareil pour ceux qui disent que je ne serai jamais un chat de rang S !, déclara Happy.  
\- Un chat de rang S ?, répéta Lily. Ça n'existe pas !  
\- Si ! S, comme Squale !, répondit fièrement Happy. Après le rang de chat mangeur de poissons, moi, je serai un chat mangeur de requins ! Aye Sir !

Et là, l'expression de Lily s'accorda à merveille avec l'air désespéré de Sharuru.

\- Il est aussi idiot que Natsu... Il n'y a rien à faire, soupira-t-elle.  
\- Oh que si, y'a à faire pour les calmer, se dressa Erza qui ne supportait pas d'être dérangée pendant qu'elle mangeait son gâteau aux fraises.

Elle s'approcha par derrière de Natsu qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, l'empoigna par le cou, le fit tourner au-dessus de sa tête et le balança de toutes ses forces dans le comptoir où, malencontreusement, Mirajane était en train de trier les dernières annonces reçues.

\- Oh nooon !, se lamenta-t-elle. Je vais devoir tout recommencer !

Car Natsu avait, avant d'aller s'encastrer dans le mur, renversé un bol de sauce nuoc mam sur une pile d'annonces, avant de les faire s'envoler dans toute la salle. Mirajane resta à genoux un quart d'heure pour toutes les ramasser… mais au moins, après ça, ils eurent la paix.

* * *

Comme à son habitude, Assline passa à l'auberge le lendemain matin. A ce moment-là, l'endroit était particulièrement calme. Il ne s'y trouvait que Nab et Droy. Pour un peu changer, le premier tournait en rond devant le tableau d'affichage, quand le second était attablé devant son quatrième petit-déjeuner. Assline commença par les saluer, puis elle alla lire les annonces du jour. Malheureusement, aucune ne fit l'affaire. Les unes duraient trop longtemps et les autres ne l'inspiraient absolument pas. Assline en était à se demander si elle n'allait finalement pas s'octroyer une journée de repos quand elle aperçut, parterre, une feuille coincée entre le pied du tableau et le mur. Elle se baissa pour la ramasser et constata au premier coup d'œil qu'il s'agissait d'une annonce – qui plus est, très sale. Assurément, elle faisait partie du lot qui avait subi la charge de Natsu, la veille et Mirajane avait oublié de la ramasser. Malgré les taches de sauce qui couvraient une partie de la description, Assline comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une mission de deux jours, payée cinq mille joyaux, qui consistait à aller déterrer un coffre enfoui au fond d'une immense propriété située dans une bourgade proche de Magnoria.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?, demanda Assline à Yoshi. Creuser des trous, ça te dit ?

La petite bestiole sourit en hochant la tête pour dire oui.

\- Ok ! Alors, c'est parti !, lança Assline qui se souvint soudain que Mirajane n'était pas là.  
\- Elle est allée faire des courses avec le maître, lui apprit Droy. Elle rentrera en début d'après-midi.  
\- Quoi ? Ça fait trop long à attendre !, se plaignit Assline.

Elle réfléchit quelque secondes, puis :

\- Tiens Droy, prends cette annonce, s'il te plaît, dit-elle en la lui tendant. Quand Mirajane rentrera, donne-la-lui pour qu'elle la valide.  
\- Pas d'problème !, dit Droy en pliant soigneusement la feuille qu'il glissa dans la poche de son pantalon.

Libre de pensées, Assline souhaita ensuite une bonne journée à Nab et Droy, puis s'en alla avec Yoshi.

Quelques heures plus tard, l'ambiance à l'auberge avait radicalement changé. Il y avait du monde entassé de partout, des commandes criées depuis tous les coins et cette pauvre Mirajane qui courait d'une table à l'autre pour satisfaire tout le monde. Elle dut passer au moins quinze fois devant la table où Droy achevait son sixième bol de nouilles. Pourtant, pas une fois celui-ci ne l'interpella. Son esprit focalisé sur son ventre et la nourriture, il oublia complètement le petit papier qu'il avait dans la poche et dont il n'était pas le destinataire.

* * *

C'est le surlendemain que les choses se compliquèrent…  
Makarof avait demandé à tous les membres de Fairy Tail de se réunir dans l'auberge pour leur annoncer une nouvelle importante quand :

\- Au fait, dit Lucy, personne n'a vu Assline, aujourd'hui ? Ça doit faire deux jours qu'elle n'est plus venue à la guilde...

Et là, ô miracle, Droy se rappela la mission qu'Assline lui avait confiée ! Mais au moment où il mit sa main dans sa poche pour en ressortir l'annonce à présent toute froissée…

\- Master ! Master !, s'écria Mirajane en dévalant l'escalier menant au premier étage. Il y a un problème ! Un gros problème !

Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Mirajane ?, demanda calmement Makarof.  
\- Eh bien voilà… Je viens d'aller mettre de nouvelles annonces sur le tableau des S-quests et après consultation de mon registre, j'ai remarqué qu'il en manquait une. Elle n'est nulle part ! Je n'arrive pas à la retrouver !  
\- Erza, Luxus, les appela Makarof. C'est vous qui… ?  
\- Non, répondit Erza, tandis que Luxus se contenta de remuer la tête négativement. Lorsque nous choisissons une mission, nous savons qu'il faut toujours la faire valider par Mirajane. Et de toute façon, je n'en ai pas pris depuis plusieurs jours – il faudrait d'ailleurs que je m'y mette, si je veux m'acheter la nouvelle armure du mille-pattes qui vient de sortir.  
\- Une armure mille-pattes ?, grimaça Happy. Ça ne se mange même pas… Pourquoi elle n'en choisit pas plutôt une en poisson ?  
\- C'est pas le problème !, répliqua Lucy. Une S-quest a disparu et il vaudrait mieux la retrouver avant que quelqu'un ne parte la faire sans savoir qu'il court à une mort certaine !

Alors là, Droy eut très chaud et se sentit encore plus mal. Tremblant, il leva la main au milieu de l'assemblée pour montrer le papier qu'il tenait.

\- C'est quoi, ça ?, demanda Natsu en lui arrachant la feuille des mains. Pouaaaah ! Ça pue !

Puis, après l'avoir dépliée :

\- Bah… C'est pas ça, souffla-t-il, déçu. Vu la récompense et le délai, c'est une mission classique, commenta-t-il en faisant une boulette avec la feuille qu'il jeta par-dessus son épaule.  
\- Attends un peu, dit Erza en interceptant la boulette.

Elle était intriguée par le fait que l'annonce puisse sentir une mauvaise odeur. Et sa curiosité fut très utile, car pensant soudain à quelque chose, Mirajane se précipita et :

\- Oh ! C'est elle ! Master, c'est la S-quest disparu !  
\- Quoi ?  
\- N'importe quoi !, rit Natsu. Une mission de deux jours à cinq mille joyaux n'a rien de…  
\- Mais non, Natsu, l'interrompit Mirajane. Regarde mieux ! Les tâches de sauce ont masqué une partie de l'annonce. En réalité, il s'agit d'une mission de deux SEMAINES à cinq MILLIONS de joyaux ! Oh là là ! Quelle chance que ce soit Droy qui l'ait trouvée. Je suis si soulagée !

Sauf que l'expression que Droy afficha tout à coup n'avait absolument rien de rassurant.

\- Pourquoi avais-tu cette annonce sur toi, Droy ?, lui demanda Erza d'un ton inquisiteur qui n'annonçait rien de bon.  
\- Eh bien, on… on…, se mit à bafouiller le gros garçon en avalant avec difficulté son reste de cuisse de poulet. On m'a demandé de la donner à Mirajane avant-hier, dès qu'elle serait rentrée des courses… mais j'ai complètement oubliééééé ! Pardoooon !  
\- Arrête de pleurer !, ordonna Erza en lui plaquant la nappe sur la figure pour qu'il s'essuie avec. Et dis-nous plutôt qui t'a demandé cela !

Mais la réponse semblait tellement évidente que certains en soupiraient déjà de désespoir (Luxus le premier). En effet, qui était manquante ? Et qui était suffisamment maladroite et guignarde pour tomber sur une fausse mission classique qui était en réalité une terrible S-quest ?

\- C'est Assline…, murmura Droy.

Là, c'est la guilde toute entière qui s'écroula. Ever jeta alors un coup d'œil discret à Luxus, qu'elle vit se plaquer une main sur le front.

\- Il n'y a pas une minute à perdre !, lança Erza, le regard enflammé. Nous devons immédiatement partir à son secours !  
\- En espérant que ce ne soit pas déjà trop tard…, trembla Lucy.  
\- Pour le savoir, il n'y qu'une chose à faire !, répondit Erza. Luxus, viens avec moi !

Le garçon haussa un sourcil et lui demanda :

\- Et pourquoi je viendrais ?  
\- Quoi, tu te moques de savoir ce qu'il pourrait lui arriver ?, répliqua Erza en le fixant droit dans les yeux.

Luxus se raidit, quand Ever ouvrit de grands yeux – Erza aurait-elle également remarqué quelque chose ? Quoi qu'il en soit, sachant que Luxus n'était pas homme à se laisser avoir aussi facilement (ben non, il était trop fier et surtout, pas un brin romantique), Erza enchaina avec :

\- De toute façon, il s'agit d'une S-quest - je ne peux pas me permettre d'y aller seule ! Il faudra certainement s'occuper d'Assline, mais aussi de ce qui se dresse en ce moment-même face à elle ! Il me faut donc quelqu'un capable d'affronter un danger de ce niveau !  
\- Ok… Présenté comme ça, ça me va, dit Luxus en se levant.  
\- Si Luxus y va, nous aussi !, lança Fried, aussitôt encadré par Bixrow et Ever.  
\- Hé ! Oh ! Et nous, on compte pour du beurre ?!, s'écrièrent Natsu et Grey en bondissant en même temps. Nous aussi, on vient ! Allez Lucy, debout ! Faut se grouiller !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Non mais moi, je ne serai jamais un mage de rang S, hein ! Je vais me faire démolir !, s'affola Lucy.  
\- T'inquiète, on ne t'exposera pas. Tu serviras juste à porter la bouffe si y'a besoin, dit Natsu.  
\- Quoi ? Tu m'as prise pour une mule ? Hé ! Mais attendez-moi !

Ne voulant pas perdre une minute de plus, Erza, Natsu, Grey, Jubia, Wendy, Gajil et la bande de Raijin se dirigeaient plus décidés que jamais vers la sortie de l'auberge, quand, ouvrant la porte, ils se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec… Assline qui rentrait tranquillement avec son Yoshi sur l'épaule.

\- Tiens, salut !, leur lança-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Où est-ce que vous allez d'un si bon pas ? Et qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire ces têtes ?, dit-elle, subitement méfiante. On dirait que vous venez de voir un revenant…  
\- Assline…, dit tout bas Erza en s'approchant lentement, comme si elle avait peur qu'elle s'évapore. Tu… tu vas bien ?  
\- Euh… Oui, je vais très bien. Par contre, toi, ça n'a pas l'air d'être la grande forme…  
\- Mais tu n'étais pas en mission ?, vint se mêler Lucy.  
\- Si, j'en rentre, dit Assline – qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi ses réponses semblaient produire de véritables électrochocs sur les autres. Pardon de me répéter, mais qu'est-ce que vous avez à faire ces têtes ?  
\- Mieux vaut en parler dedans. Viens, dit Erza.

Assline nota alors les regards ahuris de ces collègues. Que s'était-il passé qui les ait mis dans un état pareil ?

A l'intérieur de l'auberge, Assline s'assit à une table, son Yoshi sur ses genoux, avant de se retrouver rapidement entourée par tous ceux qui se trouvaient là. Par-dessus quelques têtes, elle aperçut Makarof. Installé sur le comptoir, il fit une drôle de moue, remua la tête et pensa un : « Dans le genre, on ne fait pas mieux… Je te laisse te débrouiller, maintenant… », qu'Assline entendit très clairement et qui ne fut pas fait pour la rassurer.

\- Ta mission, attaqua Erza, comment s'est-elle passée ?  
\- Euh… Bien…, répondit prudemment Assline.  
\- Tu l'as menée jusqu'au bout ?  
\- Oui.  
\- Tu veux dire que tu as retrouvé le coffre ?, demanda Wendy.  
\- Euh… Oui.  
\- Et tu l'as rendu à son propriétaire ?  
\- En quelque sorte, répondit Assline, qui ajouta aussitôt : « En vérité, je l'ai laissé à sa gouvernante. Elle m'a dit que je recevrai ma récompense dans quelques jours, lorsque le commanditaire rentrerait de voyage… »  
\- Et t'as fait tout ça en deux jours ?, insista Lucy.  
\- Oui.

Assline ne voyait vraiment pas où ils voulaient en venir, à lui faire répéter le descriptif de l'annonce. Et ce n'était pas fini…

\- Tu as tout de même dû rencontrer une certaine résistance, poursuivit Erza en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui..., répondit Assline. L'endroit où était enterré le coffre était protégé par des sortes de gardiens.  
\- Et tu as réussi à t'en débarrasser sans problème ?

A cet instant, Assline avala sa salive avec difficulté. Embarrassée, elle baissa la tête et réfléchit à la réponse qu'elle allait donner. Car décemment, elle ne pouvait pas parler des sorts qu'elle avait utilisés pour se débarrasser des affreux qui avaient essayé de lui barrer la route. Elle n'était censée maîtriser que la magie dimensionnelle. Si elle disait la vérité, les autres ne comprendraient peut-être pas… Bon nombre étaient devenus ses amis et en fonction de leurs réactions, elle serait obligée de les quitter… et ça, elle ne le voulait pas. Ainsi :

\- Quand ils sont apparus, il m'a suffi de les enfermer dans des boites dimensionnelles, dit-elle. Je les en ai libérés une fois la mission terminée.

Bon, en réalité, Assline en avait éliminé la moitié et l'autre avait décampé en piteux état. Mais comme personne n'avait été là pour le voir et mettre sa parole en doute…  
Ceci-dit, à ce moment précis, ce qu'Assline voyait, c'était un nombre incalculable de têtes qui affichaient de gros yeux ronds - ce qui finit par l'agacer.

\- Et maintenant, ou bien vous me dites quel est le problème avec cette mission, ou bien je ne vous dis plus rien !

C'était la première fois qu'Assline s'énervait. Et honnêtement, ce n'était pas très impressionnant. C'était plutôt touchant – en tout cas, ça fit sourire Luxus… qui se renfrogna sitôt qu'il vit Ever lui lancer un sourire encore plus grand, du genre : « t'es mignon quand t'es attendri ! ».  
De son côté, Erza soupira bruyamment et montra la feuille tâchée de sauce nuoc mam à Assline.

\- Voilà le problème, dit sombrement Erza.  
\- Ben quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il a, ce papier ?, s'étonna Assline, qui reconnut immédiatement l'annonce. En dehors du fait qu'il sente mauvais, je ne vois pas ce que…  
\- C'est la faute de Natsu !, protesta Mirajane. Moi, je prends toujours soin des annonces !  
\- On s'en fout !, répondit du tac au tac Grey qui se décomposa en voyant Mirajane fondre brusquement en larmes. Mais non, mais non, on ne s'en fout pas !, se reprit-il aussitôt pour la consoler. C'est même super important de savoir que tu les avais bien rangées et que c'est Natsu qui a encore tout foiré quand il est allé se planter dans le mur pour en ressortir dix minutes plus tard avec des blocs de béton dans les narines !

\- De quoi ?, s'écria Natsu en se jetant sur Grey avec qui il commença à se battre. Et d'abord, c'était pas dans les narines, c'était dans la bouche, crétin !  
\- Oh, merci Grey, dit Mirajane en essuyant ses larmes. Tu es tellement prévenant et délicat…  
\- Bon sang… Bouclez-la !, s'écria Erza en se dressant pour assommer Natsu et Grey avant de se rassoir comme si de rien n'était face à Assline. Donc, reprit-elle, le problème avec cette mission - en dehors du fait qu'elle sente mauvais, mais que ça ne soit pas la faute de Mirajane - est qu'elle n'est pas telle qu'elle se présente.

A l'évidence, Assline ne comprenait rien à ce qu'Erza racontait – ni à ce qu'elle faisait en général, d'ailleurs.

\- Regarde, dit alors Wendy en s'emparant délicatement de la feuille. A cause des tâches de sauce, tu n'as pas vu que la mission s'annonçait beaucoup plus difficile qu'elle ne le paraissait. En réalité, il s'agissait d'une S-quest !

Et là, enfin, Assline perçut l'étendue du problème – du gros problème.

\- Ah oui…, fit-elle seulement (et nerveusement) en comprenant qu'elle avait réussi en deux jours une mission très difficile de deux semaines. Euh… C'est peut-être le commanditaire de la mission qui s'est trompé dans l'estimation du temps et de la difficulté…  
\- C'est quelque chose qui ne s'est jamais produit, assura Mirajane. Et d'autant plus qu'on vérifie toujours avec eux ces paramètres afin qu'ils ne sous-évaluent pas le danger pour ne pas sous-payer le mage.  
\- Franchement, dit Lucy à Assline, tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que cette mission n'avait rigoureusement rien à voir avec celles que tu as faites jusqu'à présent ?  
\- Oui…, avoua Assline qui l'avait tout de même remarqué. C'est vrai que ces gars-là m'ont demandé un peu plus de concentration que les autres, mais…  
\- Mais… ?  
\- Mais lorsque la magie dimensionnelle opère, vous savez, elle enferme ses « victimes » toujours de la même manière, alors pour moi…, dit Assline avec une petite grimace qui acheva les autres.  
\- Incroyable…, souffla Wendy, impressionnée. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler d'une magie qui permette de telles choses. On dirait que dès lors que ça rentre dans son champ d'action, rien ne peut y résister…  
\- C'est ce qu'on dirait, en effet, songea Erza, grave. J'aimerais en savoir plus sur cette magie… Que peux-tu m'en dire ?, demanda-t-elle à Assline d'un ton qui ne souffrirait aucun refus.  
\- Eh bien…, répondit cette dernière, mal-à-l'aise. Avant de te l'expliquer, ça ne t'ennuie pas si je…

GRRRBLMMMM !

\- Ah ah !, rit Happy. Ce bruit-là, je le connais. Le ventre de Lucy fait exactement le même quand elle a faim.  
\- La ferme !

Et cinq minutes plus tard, Mirajane apportait un énooorme plateau de nourriture à Assline qui le vida plus vite que Droy – Droy qui, confus, était venu platement s'excuser pour son regrettable oubli.

\- Si j'avais fait les choses comme il faut, tout ça ne serait jamais arrivé, pleurnicha-t-il.  
\- Ne t'en fais pas, sourit Assline. Regarde, je vais bien !  
\- Bon !, intervint Erza, impatiente. Maintenant que tu as mangé, est-ce qu'on pourrait en revenir à ta magie, s'il te… Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu as ?!

Sans crier gare, Assline venait de s'effondrer sur la table. Spontanément, Erza se pencha sur elle… pour se redresser quelques secondes plus tard, déconcertée.

\- Elle dort...  
\- Là, comme ça ?, s'écria Natsu. Hé hé… Je crois qu'on va bien s'entendre tous les deux - on a plein de points communs !  
\- Fais gaffe… A ta place, j'éviterais ce genre de propos équivoques, lui suggéra Ever avec un rictus inquiétant.  
\- De quoi ?

Ever fit alors un signe de tête vers Luxus qui semblait sur le point de les foudroyer tous les deux.

* * *

Comprenant qu'Assline avait encore besoin de dormir lorsqu'elle se réveilla une heure plus tard (la jeune fille n'arrivant pas à garder ses yeux en face des trous et bâillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire toutes les cinq secondes), Erza abdiqua et laissa Lucy la raccompagner chez elle (le « chez elle » en question étant désormais l'appartement voisin de Lucy). Débuta alors au sein de la guilde, une conversation avec Makarof.

\- Master, comment est-ce possible ?, demanda Erza. Même Luxus ou moi ne pourrions arriver à bout d'une telle mission en si peu de temps… Quelle sorte de magie est la magie dimensionnelle ? Je n'arrive à trouver que peu de renseignements à son sujet.  
\- Tout comme moi, dit Reby. J'ai lu de nombreux ouvrages, mais je n'en sais finalement pas grand-chose au vu de tout ce dont Assline est capable…  
\- A l'évidence, c'est une magie très puissante, dit Sharuru. Et même si elle est plutôt tournée vers le défensif, ça n'enlève rien à son pouvoir.  
\- Oui, mais il y autre chose qui m'intrigue, dit Reby. Là encore j'ai eu beau chercher, je n'ai rien trouvé qui permettrait à un mage dimensionnel de pénétrer le Monde des Esprits. Même s'il s'agit bien d'un monde situé dans une autre dimension, on n'y rentre pas comme ça…  
\- Ça voudrait dire que le pouvoir d'Assline serait plus étendu qu'on ne le pense ?, suggéra Grey.  
\- Oui. Ou alors…, commença Erza.  
\- Une chose est toutefois certaine, l'interrompit habilement Makarof. Pour m'être personnellement et longuement entretenu avec Assline, je _sais_ que c'est une personne de confiance au grand cœur. Maintenant, c'est à nous de lui prouver qu'elle peut nous l'ouvrir sans crainte et avoir foi en nous. Il n'y a que comme ça que vous trouverez réponse à vos interrogations.

Même si peu perçurent le sens profond de ces paroles, le plus important était fait : le message était passé. Grâce à l'intervention de Makarof, le problème n'était plus de savoir comment Assline réussissait ses missions ou quels pouvoirs cachait sa magie, mais plutôt comment tous lui prouveraient qu'elle faisait désormais bel et bien partie de cette folle famille qu'était Fairy Tail.


	6. La course d'orientation

**La course d'orientation**

Assline ne reparut à l'auberge que le lendemain après-midi et le moins que l'on puisse dire, c'est que son arrivée fut remarquée. À peine s'était-elle assise pour commander une nouvelle méga-assiette de crêpes (en la voyant faire, certains commençaient sérieusement à se demander comment une personne si mince pouvait autant manger) que Natsu lui sauta dessus.

\- Assline, y'a pas moyen ! T'as beau dire que ta magie est purement défensive et que tu ne sais pas te battre, faut qu'on se fasse une baston !  
\- Natsu, le reprit Lucy, tu ne veux pas la laisser tranquille ?  
\- Va plutôt prendre un bain glacé, ça te fera du bien, ajouta Grey. Tiens, si tu veux, je te congèle de suite et sur place !  
\- La ferme, abruti ! C'est pas à toi que je cause, c'est à Assline !, répliqua Natsu. Alors, Assline, qu'est-ce que t'en dis ?  
\- Ben... Déjà que je n'ai jamais dit que je ne savais pas me battre mais plutôt que je n'aimais pas trop ça et ensuite, que je suis un peu fatiguée pour...  
\- Alleeeeeez ! S'te plaît, s'te plaît, s'te plaît !, se jeta à genoux Natsu, les mains jointes.  
\- Aye ! Si tu acceptes de te battre contre Natsu, je te donnerai un de mes plus beaux poissons !, essaya de l'amadouer Happy.  
\- Euh... Pour le poisson, ça ira Happy, grimaça Assline. T'es gentil, mais je...  
\- S'te plaît ! S'te plaît ! S'te plaît !...  
\- Un poisson !... Un poisson !... Un poisson !...  
\- Oh malheur !, soupira Assline. Vous ne me lâcherez pas tant que je n'aurai pas dit « oui », c'est ça ?  
\- C'est çaaaa !

Assline regarda alors Lucy, fataliste, puis :

\- Ok, vous avez gagné... Laissez-moi deux jours pour finir de me remettre de ma dernière mission et après, on verra ce que l'on peut faire.  
\- Pas question !, intervint soudain Makarof.

D'où était-il sorti, personne ne le savait, mais son atterrissage au beau milieu de la table – manquant de renverser les crêpes d'Assline – fit sursauter tout le monde.

\- Ah ouais ? Et pourquoi j'pourrais pas la défier, le vieux ?!, s'énerva Natsu. C'est ma façon à moi de lui montrer qu'elle est un membre à part entière de Fairy Tail !  
\- Oh... Euh... Dans ce cas, ne te donne pas cette peine, Natsu, glissa Assline. Je ne me sens pas spécialement mise à l'écart, tu sais...  
\- Psss..., lui fit alors Happy. Ne l'écoute pas trop. Avec Natsu, tous les prétextes sont bons pour se battre – même si c'est pour prendre une raclée.  
\- Je vois..., murmura Assline.  
\- Non, Natsu, poursuivit Makarof. Il n'y aura pas de combat dans deux jours, ni même demain ou aujourd'hui.  
\- Mais pourquoi, Master ?, demanda Erza, aussi intriguée que les autres.  
\- Parce que – je devais vous annoncer ça hier, mais un léger contretemps m'en a empêché…

Là, le « léger contretemps » (prénommé Assline) se découvrit subitement un intérêt tout particulier pour ses crêpes.

\- … dans deux jours exactement aura lieu la course d'orientation de la guilde.  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Parfaitement !, affirma Makarof. Elle a pour objectif de tester à la fois votre ingéniosité, vos pouvoirs et votre sens de la camaraderie – sans parler du fait qu'elle sera un merveilleux premier entraînement en vue des prochains Grands Jeux Magiques. Aussi, je veux que tout le monde soit en pleine forme pour y participer !  
\- Ce qui signifie qu'il ne peut y avoir de combats qui pourraient vous blesser, compléta Mirajane.  
\- Allez Natsu, sèche tes larmes, ricana Grey en lui tapotant l'épaule. T'en auras d'autres, des occasions de dérouiller ! Ah ah ah !  
\- Enfoiré, tu vas voir un peu...  
\- Hé ! Vous n'avez pas entendu ce que vient de dire le maître ?!, les interrompit Erza en attrapant Natsu pour frapper Grey. Pas de bagarres ! Pas de blessures !  
\- Euh... Mais elle vient de faire quoi, là...?, chuchota Assline, effarée, en regardant Natsu et Grey étalés parterre, inconscients, avec de grosses bosses sur la tête.  
\- Bien !, reprit Makarof pendant que Jubia déversait de l'eau sur les deux inanimés pour qu'ils entendent la suite. Vous aurez donc deux tâches à accomplir d'ici que la course ne commence : constituer des équipes de quatre et vous présenter à l'aube au pied du mont Yakobe ! Bonne soirée à tous - moi, maintenant, je vais me coucher.

S'en suivit un joyeux brouhaha au cours duquel les équipes ne tardèrent pas à se former. Naturellement, Natsu, Lucy, Grey et Erza se mirent ensemble - il en fut de même pour la bande de Raijin qui comptait déjà quatre membres. Elfman se mit avec Lisana, Wendy et Gajil, quant aux autres...

\- Assline, vint la trouver Reby, accompagnée comme toujours de Jett et Droy, est-ce que tu accepterais de faire équipe avec nous ?

Connaissant le niveau assez faible de Jett et Droy, Reby n'était pas sûre qu'Assline accepte. Certes, personne ne l'avait encore vue se battre, mais après les deux anecdotes concernant son pouvoir, Reby était persuadée qu'elle serait toujours plus efficace qu'un sprinteur à la retraite ou qu'un champion toutes catégories de boustifaille ! Pourtant...

\- Vraiment ?!, s'exclama Assline avec un grand sourire. Vous voudriez vraiment que je fasse équipe avec vous ?!  
\- Euh... Oui..., répondit Reby.  
\- Merci beaucoup ! Volontiers !

Témoin de la scène, Lucy était ravie. Même si elle savait qu'Assline n'aurait que très peu de chances de remporter la course avec de tels compagnons (personne ne faisant le poids face à Natsu et Erza lorsqu'ils étaient motivés/survoltés), au moins serait-elle gaiement entourée.

\- Parfait !, dit Erza. Maintenant que les équipes sont faites, que chacun aille s'occuper de ses préparatifs – et n'oubliez pas de prendre de quoi manger et dormir !

* * *

Deux jours plus tard, tout le monde se retrouva au pied du mont Yakobe. Makarof et Mirajane (qui, en tant qu'assistante de l'organisateur (Makarof), ne participait pas à la course) avaient tendu une banderole blanche entre deux arbres pour symboliser la ligne de départ.  
Comme c'était à prévoir, l'équipe de Natsu s'était placée devant tout le monde et hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle serait la grande gagnante de l'épreuve.

\- Rêve pas, mon pote !, dit Gajil. Tu ne seras pas encore au premier point de passage qu'on aura déjà fini la course !  
\- Là, c'est toi qui rêve !, répliqua Natsu. Et fais gaffe qu'un gros aimant ne traîne pas dans le coin – tu pourrais t'y retrouver collé !  
\- Ah ouais…, grinça Gajil qui avait déjà sorti son bras d'acier.  
\- Euh... Vous ne voudriez pas plutôt garder votre énergie pour la course ?, leur demanda prudemment Lucy.  
\- D'autant plus que la force brute ne sera pas forcément suffisante pour gagner, glissa Fried avec un petit sourire en coin.

Instinctivement, les autres lui adressèrent un regard soupçonneux. Retors comme ils le connaissaient, ils se demandèrent s'il ne leur avait pas préparé quelques coups tordus.  
A côté de ça, comme c'était également à prévoir, l'équipe de Reby – une sorte de Shadow Gear amélioré – se positionna à la queue de peloton pour ne pas risquer d'être écrasée par les fous furieux du devant. Et lorsque tout le monde fut prêt :

\- Attention !, dit Mirajane. A vos marques : trois, deux, un... Partez !  
\- Banzaïïïï !, hurla Natsu qui fila plus vite que la lumière – en prenant soin de piétiner la tête de Gajil au passage.  
\- Natsu ! Pas si viiite !, se désola Lucy en voyant que Erza et Grey ne l'avaient pas plus attendue.  
\- Aye, Lucy ! Viens, je vais te porter, dit Happy en sortant ses ailes pour s'envoler avec elle. Autrement, on ne les rattrapera jamais.  
\- Ouf... Merci Happy, tu es gentil !  
\- De rien. Par contre, dès que je n'aurai plus de forces, je te lâcherai n'importe où.  
\- Koâââa ?

Pendant ce temps, toujours sur la ligne de départ...

\- Bien !, dit Reby à Assline, Jett et Droy, en ajustant son sac à dos sur ses épaules. Allons-y...

* * *

Dans un premier temps, tout fut assez simple pour les Shadow, puisque, partis en dernière position, ils n'eurent qu'à suivre les traces laissées par les autres – traces qui ressemblaient d'ailleurs davantage à celles d'un troupeau de rhinocéros déchaînés qu'à celles de membres d'une guilde magicienne. Mais par la suite, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent plongés en plein cœur de la forêt, les choses devinrent plus compliquées. Désormais, chaque équipe ne pouvait plus compter que sur elle-même.  
Toujours très organisée, Reby sortit de son sac une carte et une boussole, pendant que Jett faisait des allers et retours autour d'eux pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait rien à signaler.

\- Apparemment, ça serait par là, dit Reby en pointant du doigt un semblant de chemin qui se découpait dans la végétation luxuriante. D'ici quelques kilomètres, nous devrions arriver au point de passage à atteindre avant midi.  
\- Cool !, dit Droy en se massant le ventre. Je commence à avoir faim !

Ils reprirent ensuite leur marche, parfois rapidement, parfois plus péniblement lorsqu'ils se retrouvaient devant des nœuds de lianes ou des monticules de troncs couchés.

\- Eh bien, souffla Assline, ce n'est pas ce que l'on pourrait appeler une petite promenade du dimanche.  
\- Non, en effet... Oh là ! Quelqu'un pourrait venir m'aider, s'il vous plaît ?, lança Reby qui s'était brusquement vue soulevée à plusieurs mètres du sol, pendue par les pieds, à cause d'une liane qui l'avait sournoisement saisie par les chevilles.  
\- Ne bouge pas, j'arrive !, crièrent d'une même voix Droy et Jett qui engagèrent aussitôt un féroce combat pour être le premier à la secourir.

Mais c'était sans compter sur Yoshi...  
La petite bestiole apparut soudain près de Reby et en deux coups de dents, trancha la liane qui la retenait. Par chance, Droy et Jett, qui n'avaient pas bougé d'un iota, lui servirent de matelas et amortirent sa chute.

\- Ouf..., souffla Reby en s'époussetant. Merci pour le coup de main ! Allons-y maintenant, on ne devrait plus être loin.

Mais au moment où ils allaient s'engager sur le premier vrai sentier qu'ils rencontraient, Assline tendit un bras pour en barrer l'accès.

\- Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?, demanda Reby. Tu as entendu quelque chose ?  
\- Non, dit Assline, concentrée, son regard braqué droit devant elle. J'ai _vu_ quelque chose...  
\- Où ça ?, demanda Jett en tournant sur lui-même. Je ne vois rien, moi !  
\- Moi non-plus, compléta Droy.  
\- Normal, c'est invisible, répondit Assline.  
\- Koââââ ?  
\- Mais comment fais-tu pour le voir, dans ce cas ?, demanda Reby, stupéfaite.  
\- Eh bien... Euh..., réfléchit à toute vitesse Assline. C'est parce qu'il s'agit de quelque chose qui appartient partiellement à une autre dimension...  
\- Ah..., firent Jett et Droy, sans trop chercher à comprendre. Et c'est quoi ?  
\- C'est assez étrange..., dit Assline en renforçant sa concentration. Ça ressemble à une cage formée de chiffres prête à se refermer sur le premier qui poserait un pied à l'intérieur.  
\- Fried !, grogna Jett. Ça m'aurait étonné qu'il ne vienne pas s'amuser à poser des pièges un peu de partout avant que ne débute l'épreuve, celui-là !  
\- Fried ?, reprit Assline. Quelle est sa magie ?  
\- Il est capable d'enchanter des secteurs en les entourant de runes magiques, expliqua Reby. Lorsqu'elles nous font prisonniers, la seule possibilité qu'on ait d'en être libérés est de résoudre une énigme.  
\- Je vois..., dit Assline. Dans ce cas, je crois qu'on va pouvoir un peu s'amuser, nous aussi...

Et sous les regards d'abord curieux puis sidérés des trois autres, elle laissa agir son pouvoir.

\- Dites, leur demanda-t-elle par la suite, qu'est-ce que vous aimeriez mettre comme gages...?

* * *

Grâce aux « visions » d'Assline, le groupe progressa à une vitesse incroyable en évitant tous les pièges de Fried – et il y en avait ! Bientôt, les Shadow Gear arrivèrent au premier point de passage. Et là, surprise : ils étaient les premiers !

\- Comment ça se fait ?, s'étonna Reby. On aurait dû être les derniers !  
\- Moui..., sourit Assline. Il est vrai que si l'on s'était pris toutes les « surprises » de Fried et que tu n'avais pas eu un aussi bon sens de l'orientation, on serait bien loin d'être arrivés. Seulement voilà : on forme finalement une très bonne équipe et tandis que nous sommes déjà là, j'imagine les autres, loin derrière, en train de galérer.  
\- Hi hi hi ! J'aimerais bien voir la tête de ceux qui vont se retrouver piégés par Fried, rit Droy.  
\- Par Fried… et nous, compléta Jett. Et le plus marrant, c'est que Fried lui-même risque de se faire prendre à ses propres pièges !

Et Jett avait parfaitement raison...

Car pendant que Reby et Assline partaient à la recherche de fruits frais pour le dessert de leur déjeuner, quelque part dans la forêt, la bande de Raijin au grand complet s'était retrouvée enfermée dans une cage à l'ouverture incroyablement complexe à trouver.

\- Fried ! Espèce d'abruti !, l'engueula Ever. On n'a pas idée de foncer droit dans son propre piège ! T'es vraiment débile !  
\- Mais... Mais je vous assure que ce n'est pas moi, pleurait Fried en voyant les regards furieux que lui adressait Luxus. Luxus, je t'en supplie, ne m'en veux pas : je te jure que ce n'est pas moi qui ai mis ici un piège avec un problème de cosmologie à résoudre !  
\- Ah ouais, grinça Bixrow, sarcastique. Tu veux essayer de nous faire croire que ce n'est pas toi qui as planté ça là, peut-être ?  
\- Non, ce n'est pas moi ! Enfin... Si, c'est moi qui ai posé ces pièges, mais je suis absolument certain de ne pas en avoir mis un ici !  
\- Enfin, Fried…, s'agaça Ever. Tu es le seul à pratiquer la magie runique ! Dis plutôt que tu as des pertes de mémoire, ça sera plus convaincant ! Certainement pas pardonnable, mais au moins plus convaincant.  
\- Bouhouhouh ! Mais je vous dis que noooon !  
\- Allez, c'est bon, souffla Luxus avec mauvais humeur. Essayons plutôt de sortir de là...

Tout à coup :

\- Bah... ? Mouhahaha ! Venez voir !, cria Natsu à ceux de son équipe. La bande de Raijin s'est fait prendre à un piège de Fried ! 'sont trop nuls ! Mouhahaha !  
\- Ta gueule, Natsu !, rétorqua Fried. C'est même pas moi, d'abord !  
\- Ah ouais..., vint se mêler Erza, le visage écarlate. Tu veux donc dire que ce n'est pas toi qui as caché tous ces pièges dans lesquels on n'a pas arrêté de tomber ?  
\- Erza s'est retrouvée coincée dans une cage d'où, pour sortir, il fallait lui mordiller les pieds, confia Happy en pouffant. Et elle est hyper chatouilleuse...  
\- Quelle humiliation, grinça Erza, le visage encore plus cramoisi.  
\- Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire, alors…, soupira Lucy. Je te rappelle que c'est moi qui suis tombée dans ce piège avec toi...  
\- C'est donc Lucy qui a mordillé les pieds d'Erza, pouffa encore plus fort Happy. Dis, Lucy, ça avait quel goût ? C'était au poisson ou au fromage ?  
\- La ferme !, hurlèrent en même temps Erza et Lucy qui expédièrent Happy sur la Lune.  
\- Fried, reprit Erza en le menaçant avec son épée, ne crois pas t'en tirer à si bon compte !  
\- Mais je..., dit Fried, le teint plus vert que ses cheveux. Je t'assure que je n'ai jamais mis un gage pareil dans mes pièges !  
\- Peu importe, le coupa sombrement Erza. C'est toi qui en es à l'origine ! C'est pareil !  
\- Allez viens, laisse-les, dit Natsu. Regarde : ils sont encore enfermés quand nous sommes tous libres. Ça leur fera les pieds !  
\- Les pieds…, résonna la voix de Happy. Les pieds d'Erza… Ah ah ah !  
\- La ferme, le chat !

C'est donc encore plus agacé que Luxus regarda l'équipe de Natsu s'en aller… pour afficher finalement un petit sourire, lorsqu'il entendit Natsu crier quelques secondes plus tard : « Fried ! Putain ! Mais t'en as mis de partout de ces saletés, c'est pas possible ! Happy, viens nous donner un coup de main ! Magne-toi ! ».

C'est pourquoi les Shadow Gear durent attendre près d'une demi-heure avant de voir le second groupe arriver. Il s'agissait de l'équipe d'Elfman, Gajil, Lisana et Wendy.

\- Oh, c'est vous ?, dit Gajil d'un ton peu flatteur. Et les autres, où sont-ils ?  
\- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, répondit Jett en consultant sa montre. Normalement, tout le monde devrait avoir atteint ce point avant midi et il est déjà onze heures quarante-cinq…  
\- J'en reviens pas que vous ayez fait si vite, dit Elfman en s'asseyant à côté de Lisana qui sortait leurs sandwiches d'un gros sac à dos. Vous n'avez pas rencontré d'obstacles ?  
\- Oh que si !, dit Droy en finissant une énorme mangue. Entre les impasses, les oiseaux de proie et les… Tiens, y'a du monde...

Tournant la tête, ils virent arriver au pas de course Natsu et Bixrow qui se tiraient la bourre pour savoir quelle équipe arriverait troisième. Derrière eux suivaient Grey, Ever, Luxus et Happy, puis Lucy et Erza qui affichait un sourire satisfait – en fait, elle avait attendu que Fried soit libéré pour lui sauter dessus et lui faire passer l'envie de piéger les autres (ceci expliqua le fait que Fried arrive bon dernier, avec les cheveux en bataille et un gros pansement sur le front).

\- Eh bien… Eh bien…, dit Lucy en voyant deux autres équipes déjà installées. Nous sommes loin du résultat glorieux annoncé par Natsu.

Puis, regardant Lisana.

\- Félicitations ! Vous êtes arrivés à quelle heure ?  
\- Il y a seulement quelques minutes. Et nous sommes seconds, ajouta Lisana avec un clin d'œil.  
\- Quoi ?! Ce n'est pas vous qui… euh… enfin…

Réalisant son impolitesse vis-à-vis des Shadow Gear, Lucy pivota vers Reby et Assline en grimaçant.

\- Désolée, dit-elle. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que…  
\- … l'on arrive les premiers, sourit Reby. Ne t'en fais pas : nous non-plus !  
\- Vous avez encapé un chemin sans embuches, ou quoi ?, demanda Grey en s'asseyant près de Lucy qui faisait, en plus du reste, office de garde (et porte) manger.  
\- Non, pas vraiment, dit Droy.  
\- C'est justement ce qu'on était en train d'expliquer aux autres quand Natsu et Bixrow, qui ne regardaient pas où ils allaient, ont percuté l'arbre, ajouta Jett. En fait, je crois que comme tout le monde, on a eu notre lot d'animaux sauvages, de lianes kidnappeuses, de chemins tortueux mais aussi, dit-il en regardant Fried avec un mélange d'agacement et d'amusement, notre lot de pièges. N'est-ce pas ?  
\- Oh… Ne m'en parle pas, répondit Fried en posant une poche de glace sur sa tête pour atténuer la douleur de sa bosse.  
\- Oui, n'en parlons pas !, répéta Erza en posant la lame de son épée sur son épaule. Ça évitera à certains de s'en prendre une deuxième couche !  
\- Ou parlons-en, au contraire, intervint Ever qui était allée s'assoir mine de rien à côté d'Elfman. Fried nous a dit qu'il était bien à l'origine de tous ces pièges, mais qu'en aucun cas il ne les avait assortis d'épreuves aussi stupides ou compliquées et surtout, qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'était retrouvé à l'endroit où il les avait initialement posés…

A cet instant, de nombreux visages se tournèrent vers Jett et Droy qui ne purent se retenir de ricaner.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de marrant ?, demanda Grey. Ça vous amuse, vous, peut-être, de vous retrouver coincés dans des cages d'où on ne peut sortir qu'après s'être fait mordre les doigts de pied ?  
\- Ah ah ah !, éclata de rire Droy. Celle-là, c'est moi qui en ai eu l'idée !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Toi ?, répéta Fried, effondré. Tu veux dire que… que mes pièges… _mes_ pièges dénotant de ma puissante magie ont été manipulés par quelqu'un comme toi ?  
\- Mais non, voyons !, dit Jett entre deux crises de fou rire. Tu nous vois, Droy et moi, arriver à toucher à l'un de tes pièges ?  
\- Franchement pas…

Et Fried n'était pas le seul de cet avis.

\- Non, c'est Assline qui s'en est chargée, révéla Jett.  
\- Koâââ ?

Sous le joug de tant de regards sidérés, Assline afficha un petit sourire qui ne se vit presque pas, tant ses joues étaient devenues écarlates.

\- Co… Comment as-tu fait pour toucher à mes enchantements ?, lui demanda Fried. Comment as-tu seulement fait pour savoir où ils étaient ?  
\- Elle les a vus, tout simplement, répondit Reby.  
\- Elle les a vus…, souffla Fried. Mais enfin, des enchantements comme ceux-là ne se voient pas !  
\- Tu as raison, dit Assline. Ils se sentent davantage…  
\- Dans ce cas, comment as-tu fait ?, répéta Fried, abasourdi.

Sous ses airs timides et sa discrétion – sauf quand elle s'embronchait à tout ce qui traînait – Assline révélait chaque jour une nouvelle facette de son pouvoir, embrouillant un peu plus les autres qui ne parvenaient décidément pas à le cerner.

\- Tout ce qui est enchantement invisible est de l'ordre de l'invisible, dit doucement Assline. Ainsi, ta magie appartient peut-être au présent, mais elle est également située dans…  
\- Ah non ! Ne nous dis pas que c'est encore en rapport avec une autre dimension ou je vais craquer !, l'interrompit Fried en s'arrachant les cheveux.  
\- Et pourtant…, dit Assline. Si ce n'était pas le cas, je n'aurais rien pu faire…  
\- Décidemment, dit Erza en observant Assline en fronçant les sourcils. Ta magie est bien plus efficace et cause bien plus de désagréments qu'elle ne semble pouvoir le faire au premier abord.  
\- Désolée, dit aussitôt Assline. C'est juste que… quand nous nous sommes retrouvés confrontés aux pièges de Fried, je n'ai pas vu le mal à les reprendre pour…  
\- Bah… Pourquoi tu t'excuses ?, l'interrompit Natsu. T'as pas à le faire – c'est de bonne guerre. Ça serait plutôt à nous d'être dégoûtés de ne pas t'avoir choisie dans notre équipe !  
\- Aye ! Si on avait su, on aurait laissé Lucy – elle n'est même pas bonne à porter des sandwiches. Regarde, le mien est tout écrasé !  
\- Koâââ ? Mais vous êtes dégueulasses, tous les deux !, s'écria Lucy.  
\- C'est vrai Assline, dit Reby. Ne t'excuse pas pour ton pouvoir. Il a vraiment l'air très intéressant et je me languis de le connaître un peu mieux pour pouvoir en apprendre plus sur lui.

Et là, sans comprendre pourquoi, Assline parut encore plus mal-à-l'aise. Cela fut au point qu'elle en eut les larmes aux yeux.

\- Allons, allons…, vint la consoler Jett en passant un bras autour de ses épaules. Ne te mets dans un état pareil. Reby a raison, tu sais, tu… Waaaaaah ! C't'était quoi, ça ?!

A seulement quelques centimètres de Jett, un éclair venait de frapper, foudroyant la pauvre plante qui se trouvait là.

\- Hé hé, ricana doucement Ever. Y'en a un qui ferait mieux de s'écarter de suite…

Spontanément, tout le monde se tourna vers Luxus (ben oui, il n'y avait que lui qui pouvait foudroyer quelqu'un à la demande). Bien que d'ordinaire silencieux et peu démonstratif, il s'était laissé aller à son mécontentement (franchement teinté de jalousie) de voir Jett se montrer si familier avec Assline et venait, par là même, de donner enfin un peu d'espoir à la jeune fille. Qui sait… Peut-être que sous cette montagne de muscles plus facilement grognon que souriante, se cachait un cœur capable d'aimer ?  
Quoi qu'il en soit, pour le moment, loin de souhaiter paraître romantique, Luxus n'avait qu'une idée en tête : chopper Jett qui s'était mis à courir dans tous les sens, poursuivi par de bons gros éclairs bien douloureux.

\- Arrête ! Mais arrête, bordel !, cria-t-il à Luxus qui finit par lâcher l'affaire et aller s'assoir à côté de Gajil qui le regarda d'un air méfiant, craignant d'être le prochain à morfler.

Mais il n'en fut rien. Au contraire, le calme revint assez rapidement, seulement ponctué par des discussions légères et anodines. Une heure plus tard, Makarof apparut, accompagné de Mirajane.

\- Bien ! Je constate que tout le monde est là – c'est parfait. Je souhaitais simplement vous informer que la course allait bientôt reprendre et que le programme de l'après-midi serait identique à celui de ce matin...  
\- Malheur à toi s'il y a encore des pièges qui traînent, gronda funestement Erza en visant Fried - qui s'empressa de lui faire de grands gestes pour dire que « non ».  
\- … Vous aurez donc à atteindre le point de passage du soir avec votre équipe au complet, poursuivit Makarof. Là-bas, nous poserons nos affaires et bivouaquerons. Bonne chance à tous !  
\- Et amusez-vous bien !, ajouta Mirajane avec un grand sourire.  
\- Y'a vraiment que la grande sœur pour croire que ce genre de journée est une partie de plaisir, soupira Elfman.

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout le monde avait refait ses paquetages et fermé son sac à dos.

\- Parfait, parfait ! Gni gni gni !, se frottait les mains Natsu. Maintenant qu'on sait qu'il n'y a plus de risques de tomber dans un piège de Fried, on va pouvoir foncer et tout défoncer !

\- Ouais… Commence par ne pas te défoncer, toi, ça sera déjà ça de gagné, répondit Grey.  
\- Ta gueule !

Comme annoncé, l'après-midi fut à l'image de la matinée : des animaux sauvages dans tous les coins dont le seul but dans la vie semblait de vouloir bouffer ceux qui leur passaient à portée de gueule, des plantes carnivores tout aussi terrifiantes qui exhalaient de surcroit une odeur pestilentielle, des trous masqués et disséminés un peu de partout encore plus emmerdants que les pièges de Fried et encore tout un tas d'autres joyeusetés qui menèrent les participants de la course d'orientation à s'interroger légitimement sur le fait que leur maître n'ait, en réalité, pas plus cherché à les tuer qu'à les entraîner !

Cependant, face à ces légers désagréments, il y eut au moins une équipe qui ne sembla pas être plus gênée que ça…  
Déployant un véritable arsenal de sortilèges tous plus ingénieux et efficaces les uns que les autres (sortilèges qu'elle prit soin de masquer aux regards de ses compagnons), Assline écarta habilement tout ce qui fut de nature à barrer la route et compliquer la vie de son équipe. Ainsi fait, c'est encore avec grande surprise que les Shadow Gear arrivèrent les premiers au point de passage du soir.

\- Félicitations !, les accueillit Mirajane. Je suis si contente que ce soit vous les premiers - c'est tellement encourageant ! Bravo !  
\- Merci, la remercièrent Reby, Jett et Droy, tandis que Makarof faisait signe à Assline de le rejoindre.  
\- Alors, lui demanda-t-il en aparté, comment as-tu trouvé cette journée ? N'est-ce pas agréable d'avoir des amis avec qui passer du bon temps et sur qui l'on puisse compter ? De ne plus être seule ?  
\- Oui…, répondit Assline avec un joli sourire.  
\- Tu as vécu trop longtemps pour les autres, déclara Makarof. Ici, je te promets que tu pourras enfin vivre comme tu l'entends. Comme chacun a le droit de le faire…  
\- Merci… Master…  
\- Va maintenant. Va rejoindre ton équipe et profite de voir les têtes d'ahuris que vont tirer les autres en découvrant que vous êtes encore arrivés premiers !  
\- Hé, Assline !, l'appela soudain Reby. Tu viens ? Mirajane m'a dit qu'il y avait une source d'eau chaude juste à côté !

Et une bonne heure plus tard, pendant que Mirajane, Reby et Assline se prélassaient dans la source, que Jett essayait désespérément de les espionner et que Droy terminait son troisième en-cas…

\- C'est pas vrai ?!, s'exclama Natsu en voyant Droy. A quoi ça sert que j'aie assommé Bixrow, si c'est pour même pas être premier ?! Ne me dis pas que vous êtes encore arrivés avant nous ?!  
\- Eh oui... J'crois même qu'il va falloir vous faire à l'idée que la seule place à convoiter est la deuxième, plaisanta Droy. Parce que la première est pour nous !  
\- Ah ah !, rit sans joie Gajil qui arriva juste derrière. Je trouve qu'il prend un peu trop de graine, celui-là, ajouta-t-il en faisant apparaitre son bras d'acier.  
\- Surtout que je doute fort qu'il soit à l'origine de son incroyable résultat, glissa Ever.  
\- Allez, avoue !, dit Grey. C'est encore Assline… Qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait, cette fois ?  
\- Elle a enfermé tout ce qui nous dérangeait dans des boîtes dimensionnelles et ensuite, elle les a faites disparaître, dit Droy.  
\- Non mais sérieux, c'est quoi cette fille ?, s'effondra Fried. C'est à se demander s'il y a quelque chose capable de lui résister ?  
\- Oui, c'est à se demander…, répéta Ever en lançant un sourire goguenard à Luxus.  
\- Tu me lâche, dis !  
\- Au fait, Droy, où est le reste de ton équipe ?, demanda Lucy.  
\- Bah… J'crois que Jett est allé faire un tour et que Reby et Assline sont allées avec Mirajane à une source d'eau chaude. Tiens, les voilà !

De derrière un massif d'arbustes, apparurent Mirajane et Reby qui portaient des vêtements propres et Assline, toute trempée.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?, lui demanda Lucy.  
\- Ben…, répondit Assline, penaude. C'est en repartant de la source... Je me suis écartée du chemin pour regarder un papillon, mais à moment donné, je ne sais pas comment, je me suis prise les pieds dans une racine, j'ai trébuché et…  
\- Et t'as fini à l'eau toute habillée !, termina justement Natsu en éclatant de rire, quand Assline devenait rouge de honte.  
\- Franchement, comment peut-elle être à la fois si forte et si maladroite ?, désespéra Fried.  
\- J'ai sais rien…, soupira Luxus. Elle est pire que du lait sur le feu, cette nana…  
\- Bonsoir, bonsooooooir !, lança soudain Makarof d'une voix forte pour attirer l'attention de tout le monde. Je vois que vous êtes tous là – c'est très bien. Cette première journée vient donc de s'achever sur un classement que peu, je pense, auraient pu deviner. Cela-dit, ne vous en faites pas : il vous reste encore tout demain pour essayer de l'inverser – même si je ne vois pas trop comment vous pourriez faire...  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le vieux ?!, s'écria Natsu. Dis de suite qu'on en n'est pas capables !  
\- Moi ? Mais je n'ai rien dit de tel, sourit à pleines dents Makarof. Bref ! Dans la mesure où la nuit ne va plus tarder, je vous conseille d'aller vous rafraichir. Ensuite, nous ferons un feu de camp pour nous détendre.

Pendant que les uns partirent à la source d'eau chaude, les autres s'occupèrent de ramasser du bois pour allumer un grand feu. Lorsque la nuit tomba, tout le monde se rassembla autour.  
D'humeur taquine et impatiente, Ever profita de ce que chacun restait proche de son équipe pour aller s'assoir à côté de Reby, entrainant de ce fait Luxus à sa suite. Assline s'étant momentanément absentée pour aller laver Yoshi, tout collait parfaitement à son plan.  
Ainsi, lorsqu'Assline revint, Yoshi enveloppé dans une grande serviette, Ever lui fit signe de s'approcher. Là, sans lui laisser le temps de réagir, elle la fit s'assoir à sa place puis fila se glisser dans le mince espace qui subsistait entre Bixrow et Elfman.

\- Hé hé ! Vous inquiétez pas, ricana Bixrow en voyant la tête que tira tout à coup Elfman. Je ne dirai rien à personne. Vous pouvez vous bécoter, je ne regarde même pas !  
\- Non mais, ça va pas !, s'indigna Elfman. Un homme ne se conduit pas de façon aussi vulgaire avec un homme !  
\- Mais t'es malade, ou quoi ?!, hurla Ever. J'suis une femme, crétin !  
\- Ben oui… Regarde un peu sa paire de ni…  
\- Ta gueule, Bixrow !

A ce propos, il n'y avait pas que Ever et Elfman qui se retrouvèrent subitement mal-à-l'aise. Assise entre Reby et Luxus, Assline n'arrivait plus à aligner deux mots sans bégayer tant le garçon était proche d'elle. Et lorsqu'il eut le malheur de lui effleurer involontairement l'épaule en se tournant vers Fried, Assline sursauta en poussant un cri qui alarma tout le monde.

\- Pardon, s'excusa-t-elle. J'ai… j'ai cru voir une grosse bête…

Sur quoi elle n'osa pas regarder Luxus, de peur qu'il ait cru qu'elle parlait de lui en mentionnant « une grosse bête ». Histoire de changer rapidement de sujet, Assline plongea ensuite la tête dans son sac à dos, d'où elle sortit une grande boîte pleine de takoyaki, sushi et autres rouleaux de printemps.

\- Ça a l'air boooon !, dit Droy en se frottant le ventre.  
\- Vas-y, sers-toi, dit Assline en lui tendant la boîte.  
\- Hum…, fit Happy avec envie.  
\- Tu peux en prendre aussi, tu sais, dit Assline.  
\- Ah bon ? Même si on n'est pas dans la même équipe ?  
\- On n'est peut-être pas dans la même équipe aujourd'hui, mais on fait toujours partie de la même guilde, non ?, sourit Assline.  
\- Aye ! Merci !

Et là, sans attendre, ce n'est pas seulement Happy qui vint se servir. Assline se retrouva brusquement entourée de Natsu, Gajil, Jett, Droy… et Ever.

\- Un homme devrait toujours se contenter de ce qu'il a, commenta alors Elfman, un tantinet bougon (il aurait bien aimé y goûter lui aussi, mais n'osa pas s'approcher).  
\- T'as raison, répliqua Ever. C'est pour ça que les FEMMES comme moi, elles, le peuvent ! Maintenant, tais-toi et mange ça, dit-elle en lui enfournant un takoyaki dans la bouche. C'est bon, hein ?  
\- Hum... Un homme sait toujours apprécier ce qui est bon ! Et là, c'est super bon !  
\- Ouais... En somme, t'es un super homme, quoi, ricana Bixrow.  
\- Et toi, un super abruti !

Ainsi fait, la boîte d'Assline se retrouva vidée en quelques minutes seulement. Yoshi en fut dépité : il n'avait même pas pu manger un seul des petits mets.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Assline, j'en ai une autre.

Là-dessus, elle sortit de son sac une seconde boite aussi grosse que la première.

\- Mais... Quand as-tu eu le temps de préparer tout ça ?, demanda Reby, impressionnée.  
\- Juste avant de partir, répondit Assline en lui tendant la boîte. Tiens, sers-toi - tu n'en as pas pris, toi non-plus.

Une fois Reby et Yoshi servis, timidement, Assline se tourna vers Luxus qui semblait s'être fait un point d'honneur à ne s'intéresser qu'à ce qu'il se passait du côté de Fried (ce qui ne dérangea pas ce dernier).

\- Euh..., dit Assline d'une voix aussi tremblante que ses mains. Est-ce que tu veux goûter, toi aussi ?

Mais pour toute réponse, Luxus considéra la boîte d'un œil circonspect en grognant.

\- Oh... Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais, dit Assline tout bas, en retirant la boîte.  
\- Hum... Quand j'te vois faire cette tête, si !, répliqua Luxus en prenant un sushi.

Et là, comme si sa vie en dépendait, Assline attendit son commentaire en le regardant fixement.

\- Ouais... C'est pas mauvais, dit Luxus. C'est même plutôt bon...  
\- Vraiment ?, dit Assline en affichant le plus radieux des sourires.

Il ne lui en fallut pas plus pour se sentir heureuse.  
Une fois toutes les boîtes vidées (oui, parce qu'en vérité, il y en avait cinq), Assline se pencha une dernière fois sur son sac pour en retirer un plat de petits choux.

\- Mais comment t'as fait pour faire rentrer tout ça dans ton sac ?!, demanda Lucy, stupéfaite.  
\- J'ai une petite astuce..., répondit Assline en lui adressant un clin d'œil.  
\- Laisse-nous deviner, sourit Natsu. Ça serait pas une autre boiboîte qui changerait de dimension ?

Assline hocha la tête quand Fried s'écroula.

\- Et ça, c'est quoi ?, demanda Ever qui avait rampé à quatre pattes jusqu'à Assline pour observer le contenu du plat.  
\- C'est une spécialité de petits gâteaux. Ils sont remplis de crème. Certains sont à la vanille et d'autres au chocolat.  
\- Oh là là !, s'exclama Ever. Ça a l'air booon ! Je peux...?

En efficace gourmande, elle goûta un chou de chaque parfum.

\- Mouaaaaaah ! C'est un pur déliiiiice ! Assline, dit-elle tout à coup avec grand sérieux, en posant ses mains sur ses épaules, écoute bien ce que je vais te dire : entre ta cuisine et ta magie, continue comme ça et tu ne tarderas pas à te trouver un mari !

Juste à côté, Luxus avala sa bière de travers et commença à s'étouffer.

\- Non mais oh ! T'as pas fini de raconter des conneries !, lança-t-il à Ever quand il eut retrouvé son souffle (pendant que Fried était parti chercher en catastrophe la trousse de secours).  
\- Ooooh... Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette réaction ?, dit Ever avec un petit sourire éloquent. Te sentirais-tu concerné par la chose, Luxus ?  
\- La ferme !

Et pendant que ces deux-là commençaient à se chamailler...

\- Je ne sais pas pour Luxus, dit Droy, mais moi, avec ce que tu cuisines bien, je serais prêt à te partager avec Reby sans problème !  
\- Ta gueule, crétin !, le fit taire Ever en lui tirant un coup de pied qui l'envoya faire un strike dans Jett. Assline mérite mieux que toi ! Il lui faut un homme fort qui...  
\- Un homme, c'est...  
\- La ferme, Elfman !

Et pour un peu changer, tout ça dégénéra en bagarre générale.  
Une fois que tout le monde se fut bien défoulé, chacun se prépara pour la nuit et sortit son sac de couchage. Naturellement, Assline installa le sien à côté de Reby. Pourtant, cette dernière se retrouva seule au moment de se coucher. Jett et Droy avaient été localisés dans un arbre dont ils refusaient catégoriquement de descendre à cause de Natsu, Gajil et Grey qui n'avaient rien trouvé de mieux à faire que de recommencer à se battre juste en dessous, quant à Assline, elle avait préféré s'éloigner du campement pour endormir Yoshi, qui ne s'était pas encore habitué à vivre avec tant de monde autour de lui.  
Appuyée contre un arbre, berçant Yoshi dans ses bras, Assline regardait le ciel étoilé quand elle sentit soudain une présence. Instinctivement, elle leva une main, prête à jeter un sort, quand, dans la pénombre, elle reconnut la silhouette qui approchait.

\- Luxus… ? Tu n'es pas couché ?  
\- Hum…, fit le garçon en s'asseyant d'autorité à côté d'Assline. Pas plus que toi, à l'évidence…

Puis, jetant un coup d'œil à Yoshi :

\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ta bestiole, elle est malade ?  
\- Non. Mais Yoshi a besoin de calme pour s'endormir.  
\- Pff… Tu t'en occupes vraiment comme si c'était un gosse…  
\- D'une certaine manière, c'est comme ça que je le vois – un petit enfant qui a tout le temps besoin d'affection et que l'on s'occupe de lui.

Luxus fixa alors Assline.

\- Quoi ?, demanda-t-elle.  
\- Oh, rien… C'est juste qu'en te voyant faire, je me demandais ce qui avait pu te pousser à tout quitter pour partir à l'aventure...

Assline leva la tête, son regard perdu dans l'immensité du ciel.

\- Ce n'est pas comme si j'étais partie sur un coup de tête, dit-elle. Après la mort de mes parents, je me suis retrouvée seule avec Yoshi et j'ai compris que je n'avais plus rien à faire chez moi… Que je _devais_ partir… Enfin, tu sais comment est la vie : imprévisible.  
\- Oh pour ça, oui : je le sais !, soupira Luxus. On croit parfois tout avoir et du jour au lendemain, on n'a plus rien… ou alors on se rend compte à quel point on s'était perdu… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que t'as, à faire cette tête ?

Assline le regardait d'un air attendri - et évidemment, vu son caractère, ça l'avait troublé. Il faut dire que se livrer un tant soit peu ne faisait pas vraiment partie des habitudes de Luxus. Chez lui, quand une chose le dérangeait, elle était davantage foudroyée qu'étudiée.

\- Rien de particulier, répondit doucement Assline. Je me disais simplement que même si tu avais toi aussi traversé des périodes houleuses, au moins celles-ci étaient terminées… Oui, quelques conversations avec ton grand-p… avec le maître m'ont permis d'en savoir un peu plus sur toi et d'autres membres de la guilde, confia-t-elle devant l'air surpris de Luxus.  
\- Ah ouais ?, répliqua-t-il en se jurant d'étrangler Makarof dès qu'il l'aurait sous la main.  
\- Oui…. Ainsi, au travers de toutes ces expériences, tu as porté ta croix et peux désormais vivre serein…, dit Assline en se penchant vers Yoshi, masquant au mieux sa tristesse.

A cette réaction, Luxus ne déduisit qu'une chose.

\- Et quelle est la tienne, de croix ?  
\- Bah… Nous en avons tous une, éluda Assline en se forçant à sourire. D'un individu à l'autre, elle prend différentes formes… et l'on s'en libère plus ou moins facilement…

Luxus resta un moment silencieux, songeur. Tout à coup, Yoshi changea de position et se mit en boule, le derrière en l'air.

\- Ça y est, regarde, dit Assline à voix basse. Il s'est endormi.  
\- Ah ? Il prend une drôle de position quand il pionce, ton machin.  
\- Oui…, sourit Assline en caressant Yoshi. Et ça signifie également que je vais enfin pouvoir aller me coucher… J'ai tellement sommeil…

Dans la seconde qui suivit, elle bascula sur le côté, tombant sur Luxus, Yoshi serré contre elle… endormit.

\- Hé ! C'est une blague, ou quoi ?, s'écria Luxus. Tu dors ?

Assurément.

\- Non mais franchement…, grommela Luxus en se dégageant délicatement pour soulever Assline (et Yoshi) dans ses bras. On n'a jamais vu quelqu'un qui s'endorme comme ça, n'importe où et n'importe comment ! Sérieux, d'où tu sors, toi ?, demanda-t-il à Assline – qui évidemment, ne répondit pas.

Discrètement – pour de ne pas réveiller Assline, mais surtout, pour ne pas réveiller les autres et éviter ainsi toute question fâcheuse – Luxus regagna le campement où il déposa Assline dans son sac de couchage. Aussitôt, celle-ci se tourna sur le côté, souriant dans son rêve. Durant un instant, Luxus fut tenté de lui caresser le visage. Mais réalisant soudain son geste, il se ravisa.

\- Sérieux…, soupira-t-il en allant se coucher entre Bixrow et Fried. C'est quoi, cette nana…

Et si Erza avait osé, plutôt que de continuer à faire semblant de dormir, elle lui aurait répondu : « C'est quelqu'un qui est en train de t'ouvrir les yeux sur de belles choses… ».

* * *

\- Assline… Yohooo, Assline !  
\- Huuuuum… Quoi… Quéquiya ?, demanda-t-elle d'une voix endormie.  
\- Le soleil est déjà haut dans le ciel et nous sommes les derniers, dit Reby. Si nous voulons conserver une chance de terminer la course bien placés, il faut que tu te lèves…  
\- Hein ?, dit Assline en bondissant pour constater que Reby avait dit vrai et qu'il n'y avait plus qu'eux sur le campement.

Même Mirajane et Makarof étaient partis !

\- Nous avons encore pas mal de route à parcourir aujourd'hui, dit Jett en trottinant sur place. On doit se dépêcher !  
\- Ok, ok !, dit Assline en repliant en toute hâte son sac de couchage et fourrant tout ce qui traînait parterre dans son sac à dos. Ça y est : je suis prête !

* * *

Cela faisait deux heures qu'ils marchaient. Chacun avait pris un chemin différent, mais malgré cela, tous se retrouvèrent confrontés aux mêmes horreurs qui les firent maudire Makarof !

\- 'tain de vieux !, pesta Natsu après avoir cramé deux gigantesques plantes carnivores. Qu'est-ce qui lui a pris de nous faire faire une course d'orientation dans un endroit pareil ?!  
\- « Je n'en sais rien, dit-elle », dit Horologium en répétant les paroles de Lucy qui en avait eu marre et avait fini par aller se réfugier dans l'esprit carillon.  
\- Arrêtez de râler !, les reprit Erza en coupant les ailes d'un papillon monstrueux (si, si, ça existe les papillons qui prennent les humains pour des fleurs à sucer). C'est un excellent exercice d'entraînement en vue des Jeux Magiques !  
\- Ouais ! Si on en rentre vivants, grogna Grey.

Et ce n'était pas mieux ailleurs.

\- Un homme ne doit jamais perdre la face, face à un…  
\- Elfman, tais-toi et courts !, le supplia Lisana en prenant la fuite devant une espèce de loup-garou de cinq mètres de haut.  
\- Mais c'est quoi, cette couuurse ?!, pleurait Wendy.

Et encore ailleurs…

\- Allez-y mes bébés ! Ah ah ah ! Et un, et deux, et trois, et quatre, et cinq petits cochons pendus au plafond ! Tralala tralala !  
\- Bixrow…, soupira Fried. Tu ne veux pas prendre les choses au sérieux ?  
\- Naaaaan ! Bwouahahah !  
\- En plus, ce ne sont même pas des cochons !, rétorqua Ever en pétrifiant une espèce de hamster croisé avec un rat géant arborant une queue en tire-bouchon qui leur crachait de l'acide dessus.  
\- Qu'est-ce que vous foutez ?!, s'impatienta Luxus, qui en avait déjà fini avec le groupe qui l'avait attaqué. On en est à peine à… ? … C'est quoi, ça, encore ?!

A plusieurs centaines de mètres de l'endroit où ils se trouvaient, il vit une boule de feu gigantesque recouvrir une partie de la forêt.

\- Une explosion ?, demanda Ever, incrédule.  
\- J'en sais rien…, dit Luxus. Faut aller voir, bougez-vous !

Et il s'élança, suivi de près par Ever, Fried et Bixrow.  
Ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du phénomène en même temps que l'équipe de Natsu et de Gajil.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, ici ?!, s'écria Natsu. Hein... ? Assline...?  
\- Reby ! Droy ! Jett !... Oh mon Dieu !, s'affola Lucy.

La clairière où ils se trouvaient avait totalement été soufflée par un vent brûlant. L'herbe, les arbres, tout avait été carbonisé. Même la terre avait pris une inquiétante couleur sombre. Sur le côté, Reby, Jett et Droy étaient étendus dans des bulles protectrices. Quant à Assline, elle se tenait debout au milieu de la clairière, chancelante et visiblement à bout de forces. Quand elle entendit la voix des autres, elle se retourna, leur adressa un faible sourire puis s'effondra.

\- Bordel !, cria Luxus en se précipitant.

Il la rattrapa juste avant qu'elle ne heurte le sol.

\- Luxus..., murmura Assline. Ça ira... Les autres n'ont rien...  
\- Ça ira ? Les autres n'ont rien ? Et toi, t'as vu dans quel état tu es ?! Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu ?! Tu peux pas rester tranquille, deux minutes ?! Wendyyy !

Aussitôt, la petite fille accourut.

\- Reby et les autres vont bien, dit-elle en retroussant ses manches. Je vais pouvoir me concentrer exclusivement sur Assline.

Mais après plusieurs minutes...

\- Ça ne va pas, s'inquiéta Wendy. Je ne sens pas son organisme récupérer - il est même de plus en plus faible... Luxus, il vaut mieux la mener au campement. Polyussica s'y trouve, elle saura mieux faire que moi...

Sans attendre, Luxus prit Assline dans ses bras et partit au pas de course, escorté par la bande de Raijin qui lui ouvrit la route à grand renfort de sortilèges tonitruants.

\- Bon sang, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?!, s'énerva Erza. Hé ! Vous trois !, lança-t-elle à Reby, Jett et Droy qui sursautèrent en l'entendant les appeler. Qu'est-ce que vous avez à nous apprendre ?  
\- Eh bien..., dit Reby, éprouvée. Nous étions en train de suivre un sentier pour arriver au prochain point de passage quand tout à coup, une dizaine d'hommes a surgi de nulle part...  
\- Des hommes ?, l'interrompit Natsu en fronçant les sourcils.  
\- Oui. On n'a pas pu voir à quoi ils ressemblaient parce qu'ils étaient vêtus de longues capes noires et portaient une cagoule, mais sans aucun doute, il s'agissait d'hommes - plus exactement de mages. A peine apparus, ils nous ont encerclés et ont lancé un sortilège de rétention.  
\- Un sortilège de rétention ? Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, demanda Lucy.  
\- C'est un sortilège très puissant qui retient ceux qui le subissent, répondit Erza. Il est équivalent à une muraille constituée d'un pouvoir obscur qui aspire la magie de celui qui essaie de la franchir.  
\- Mais c'est terrifiant !  
\- Oui...  
\- Mais pourquoi s'en sont-ils pris à vous ?, demanda Grey.  
\- En vérité, je ne crois pas qu'ils en avaient véritablement après nous quatre..., dit Reby.  
\- Ah ?  
\- Oui, dit Jett, pâle. Je pense que c'est seulement après Assline qu'ils en avaient...  
\- Koâââ ?  
\- Dès le début, elle a été la cible de leurs attaques, dit Reby. Par la suite, ils lui ont parlé d'un combat qu'ils avaient commencé et pas fini, puis de leur maître qui voulait la voir...

Reby s'interrompit en baissant la tête, désolée.

\- Tout à coup, Assline nous a dit de fuir, poursuivit Jett. Elle ne voulait pas que l'on soit blessés par sa faute...  
\- Mais nous, on n'a pas voulu !, déclara Droy.  
\- Elle a insisté, mais comme il était hors de question qu'on la laisse seule face à ces brutes, ils ont commencé à nous prendre pour cible, nous aussi...  
\- C'est alors qu'Assline a utilisé sa magie sur nous, dit Reby. Elle nous a dit qu'elle allait nous enfermer dans des boîtes dimensionnelles, qu'il ne fallait pas nous inquiéter et que tout irait bien...  
\- Elle a dit aussi que l'on pourrait en sortir dès que le combat serait fini et qu'en attendant, on serait simplement endormi, dit Jett.  
\- Vous êtes arrivés quand on reprenait connaissance, termina Droy.  
\- Donc, lorsque le combat s'est terminé, déduisit Natsu.  
\- Mais ces hommes, où sont-ils passés ?, songea Erza en regardant autour d'elle. Vu leur nombre et l'état dans lequel on a retrouvé Assline, même si elle a pu en repousser quelques-uns, il devrait encore y en avoir dans les parages...  
\- On ne peut pas vous dire, s'excusa Reby. On était inconscients pendant qu'ils se battaient.  
\- Peut-être se sont-ils enfuis quand ils nous ont entendus arriver ?, proposa Grey.  
\- Oui... C'est une possibilité, réfléchit Erza. Bon, rentrons au campement maintenant, dit-elle en ramassant une poignée de terre brûlée. Je veux savoir ce qu'en pense le maître et interroger Assline dès qu'elle sera remise sur pieds.

Peu après...

\- Voilà Master, dit Erza après lui avoir raconté tout ce dont elle avait été témoin et ce que Reby, Jett et Droy lui avaient rapporté. Selon vous, est-ce qu'Assline a pu véritablement être leur cible ? Et pourquoi ?  
\- Hum..., fit Makarof, perplexe, tout en examinant la terre brûlée. Je n'en sais pour le moment malheureusement rien, préféra-t-il répondre. Le mieux serait de voir ça avec Assline.  
\- Comment va-t-elle ?  
\- Elle est toujours inconsciente. Apparemment, elle a perdu connaissance pendant que Luxus l'amenait ici.  
\- Ah… Luxus..., soupira Erza en se tournant vers la tente de l'infirmerie.

Il était resté auprès d'Assline durant tous les soins que lui avait prodigués Polyussica. Ils avaient été nombreux et avaient nécessité un grand pouvoir magique.

\- Elle est dans un état d'épuisement avancé mais sa vie n'est pas en danger, commenta Polyussica. Ce qu'il faudrait, maintenant, c'est qu'elle comprenne qu'elle ne peut pas utiliser pleinement sa magie tant qu'elle n'aura pas entièrement récupéré !  
\- Ouais... Mais ça, je ne suis pas certain qu'elle veuille seulement l'entendre, marmonna Luxus.  
\- Dans ce cas, fais-lui rentrer de force dans la tête ! Les têtes de bois, ça te connait, non ? N'en es-tu pas une, toi aussi ?  
\- Pff...

Et plutôt que de se lancer dans une dispute avec la guérisseuse de la guilde – ou risquer de la gêner durant ses soins – Luxus décida de retourner sur les lieux de l'attaque pour voir si des indices ne s'y trouvaient pas encore. Malheureusement, lorsqu'il en revint, tout ce qu'il avait à annoncer, c'est que la terre avait été brûlée sur plusieurs mètres d'épaisseur.

\- C'est intéressant à savoir, mais pour le moment, ça ne nous avance pas à grand-chose, commenta Erza.  
\- Hé !, lança soudain Lucy depuis la tente de l'infirmerie. Assline est réveillée !

En un rien de temps, ils se retrouvèrent tous agglutinés autour d'elle.

\- Enfin !, soupira Reby, soulagée. On était tellement inquiets pour toi ! Comment te sens-tu ?  
\- Ça va, répondit Assline en se redressant dans son lit, Yoshi dans ses bras.  
\- Te souviens-tu de ce qu'il s'est passé ?, demanda Erza.

Assline regarda alors Reby, Jett et Droy qui lui adressèrent un sourire confiant, puis Makarof qui lui fit un signe de tête encourageant.

\- Ceux de ton équipe nous ont appris que vos agresseurs en avaient apparemment seulement après toi - qu'il était question d'un combat inachevé..., précisa Erza.  
\- C'est exact, dit Assline. Ces hommes faisaient partis du groupe qui protégeait le coffre que je suis allée déterrer lors de la S-quest...  
\- Koâââ ?  
\- Oui... Vous vous souvenez quand je vous ai dit que... que je les avais d'abord enfermés dans des boîtes, puis libérés après avoir trouvé le coffre ?  
\- Oui, on s'en souvient, dit Grey.  
\- Eh bien voilà... Il semble qu'ils n'aient pas apprécié le fait de s'être faits avoir et ils ont voulu se venger..., dit Assline en croisant le regard de Makarof qui sut instantanément qu'il ne s'agissait pas là de l'exacte vérité.  
\- Reby nous a dit aussi qu'ils étaient une dizaine. Tu les as affrontés tous en même temps ?, demanda Lucy.  
\- Je me suis surtout protégée dans une boîte similaire à celles dans lesquelles j'ai mis Reby, Jett et Droy. Ensuite, j'ai fait de mon mieux pour tenir le coup...  
\- Tout le monde a vu une boule de feu monstrueuse jaillir au beau milieu de la forêt, poursuivit Erza. Et l'endroit où l'on vous a retrouvés était entièrement carbonisé – même la terre l'était, ce qui est très rare. Sais-tu ce qui aurait pu provoquer un phénomène pareil ?  
\- Euh… Je… Je ne sais pas, répondit Assline en évitant soigneusement le regard d'Erza, de peur qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle lui mentait. Mais parmi les hommes qui nous ont attaqués, certains pratiquaient la magie du feu – ça a peut-être avoir avec…  
\- En tout cas, pour les rares traces qu'il en restait, je peux vous dire une chose : ce feu était dé-li-cieux !  
\- Oui, merci Natsu !, le fit taire Erza avant de reprendre avec Assline. Tu ne sais donc rien à ce sujet ?  
\- Non… A moment donné, j'ai dû perdre ma lucidité… Désolée…  
\- T'as pas à l'être, intervint Luxus. On va te laisser tranquille, maintenant, dit-il en fixant Erza d'un air mécontent. T'en as suffisamment vu pour aujourd'hui. Repose-toi.

Sur quoi, il n'attendit même pas de savoir ce qu'en pensaient les autres et mit tout le monde dehors – y compris Makarof et Polyussica.

\- Non mais, quand je le disais que c'était une tête de bois, ce gamin !, râla Polyussica.  
\- Oups !, fit Makarof une fois que les autres se furent dispersés. J'ai oublié ma canne dans la tente.  
\- Ta canne ? Quelle canne ? Depuis quand tu marches avec une canne, espèce de vieillard sénile ?!  
\- Eh éh éh…

Comprenant néanmoins que cette ridicule excuse devait lui servir à s'entretenir avec Assline en toute discrétion, Polyussica joua le jeu et s'éloigna de la tente pour ne pas attirer l'attention.

\- Alors, Assline… Ces hommes, qui étaient-ils vraiment ?, demanda Makarof. Pourquoi ont-ils dit qu'ils voulaient te voir ?  
\- Ils ne voulaient pas me voir, Master, soupira Assline. Ils voulaient _m'avoir_…

Et elle afficha une expression si désespérée que Makarof craignit qu'elle fonde en larmes - ce qui n'aurait pas arrangé ses affaires. Car non-seulement il ne voulait pas voir pleurer l'un de ses enfants, mais si en plus Luxus le trouvait avec Assline quand elle était dans cet état, maître ou pas maître, grand-père ou pas grand-père, il le grillerait sur place. Mais fort heureusement, Assline sut contenir son chagrin.

\- Qui étaient-ils ?, répéta Makarof avec douceur.  
\- Ils faisaient réellement partie du groupe de mages qui protégeait le coffre que j'ai recherché durant ma mission. Mais…  
\- Mais… ?  
\- Lorsqu'ils m'ont vu combattre, ils ont compris ce que j'étais…  
\- _Qui_ tu étais, la reprit Makarof.  
\- Oui, sourit tristement Assline. _Qui_ j'étais… A l'époque, certains ont réussi à s'enfuir… Je pense qu'ils sont allés trouver leur maître pour leur faire part de leur découverte. Depuis, ils devaient être à ma recherche.  
\- Que voulaient-ils exactement de toi ?  
\- Que je leur prête mon pouvoir…

Un voile de stupeur traversa le visage de Makarof.

\- Quand ils nous ont attaqués tout à l'heure, j'ai de suite compris ce qu'ils voulaient, poursuivit Assline. Alors j'ai mis Reby, Jett et Droy à l'abri et j'ai fait en sorte que toute leur guilde se présente devant moi…

Assline avala sa salive avec difficulté puis leva un visage coupable et désolé vers Makarof.

\- Je n'avais pas le choix, Master ! Ils ne m'auraient jamais laissée et ils menaçaient aussi mes compagnons !  
\- Je comprends, Assline, l'apaisa Makarof. Je comprends… Ne t'en veux pas, surtout. Tu n'as fait que te protéger et protéger tes amis.  
\- Mais…  
\- Aussi cruel que cela soit à dire : c'était leurs vies ou les vôtres. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait – même si cela t'a physiquement beaucoup coûté.  
\- Oh… _L_'appeler me coûte toujours beaucoup, répondit Assline avec un petit sourire énigmatique. Mais au moins, _il_ est toujours là pour m'aider…  
\- Fort bien… Repose-toi à présent, lui dit affectueusement Makarof. La course d'orientation en restera là pour cette année et dès demain, nous rentrerons à la guilde. Là-bas, tu verras que le quotidien reprendra vite ses droits et que ta vie redeviendra aussi normale et paisible qu'elle l'est devenue en intégrant Fairy Tail. Toutefois, j'aurais une dernière question à te poser : maintenant que ce groupe n'est plus, reste-t-il d'autres personnes qui pourraient vouloir…  
\- Non, Master. Mis à part ceux du Conseil, ils étaient les seuls à savoir pour mon pouvoir.  
\- Très bien. Au moins, je sais désormais que plus personne ne te fera du mal. Car si ceux du Conseil cherchaient à te retrouver, c'est moi qui m'occuperais d'eux…

* * *

**Commentaire** :  
Salut ^^ !  
Voilà, ça, par exemple c'était un chapitre développant une idée longue XD !  
Bonne soirée, à plus :) !


	7. Les grands jeux magiques

**Commentaire**** :**  
Salut :),  
Bon, journée de folie oblige, je n'ai pas pu poster hier - gomen !... mais voici la suite.  
Bonne lecture et à plus ^^ !

* * *

**Les Grands Jeux Magiques**

Une fois rentré à la guilde, on n'entendit plus parler que de deux choses : l'agression dont avait été victime Assline et les prochains Jeux Magiques que Fairy Tail avait bien l'intention de remporter pour prouver à tous ceux qui les dénigraient depuis l'incident de Tenrô qu'ils étaient toujours les meilleurs de Fiore !  
Concernant le premier point, Makarof avait efficacement pris les choses en main et indiqué à ceux qui continuaient de s'inquiéter (au hasard, Luxus) qu'Assline était désormais hors de danger.

\- Comment tu peux en être sûr, le vieux ?, demanda Luxus. On n'a retrouvé personne et…  
\- _Et_ si je te dis que ça ira, c'est que ça ira, Luxus, répliqua Makarof. Etre maître de guilde et plus encore, l'un des Dix Mages Sacrés me donne certains pouvoirs et connaissances. Ainsi, tu n'as plus à t'en faire pour Assline.  
\- Pff… Comme si je m'en faisais pour elle, grogna Luxus en haussant les épaules.  
\- Hein...?... Mouhahaha !, éclata de rire Makarof. Je n'ai jamais vu une mauvaise foi pareille !... De même que je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'un jour, tu puisses t'intéresser à quelqu'un, glissa-t-il, la bouche en cœur.

Et là, Luxus eut beau lui lancer un regard meurtrier, Makarof en rajouta une couche.

\- Ah… Si tu savais comme je suis content pour toi, mon petit Luxus…  
\- _Mon petit Luxus_ ? Hé, oh, le vieux ! Va prendre tes cachets, va faire un peu ce que tu veux, mais arrête de me parler comme ça !  
\- Nan, nan, nan, poursuivit Makarof. Au contraire, je compte bien profiter du fait que mon petit-fils adoré soit miraculeusement tombé amou… Wouaïïïï ! Mais t'es pas fou, dis ?! T'as failli me cramer !  
\- J't'avais dit d'arrêter, le vieux, gronda Luxus qui avait manqué de peu Makarof avec un éclair gigantesque. Tu commences à dire n'importe quoi.  
\- Aaaaah ! Et le plafond !, hurla Makarof en levant la tête. T'as vu le trou que t'as fait dans le plafond ?! Tu sais combien ça va encore coûter en réparations ?!  
\- Pff… Ça coûtera toujours moins cher que les dégâts que les autres demeurés sont en train de faire, répondit tranquillement Luxus.  
\- Euh… Quels dégâts ?, demanda Makarof en sentant une goutte de sueur perler sur son front. Ne me dis pas que…  
\- Si : Natsu et Grey sont en train de s'entraîner dans l'arrière-salle…  
\- Les crétins !

Et donc, concernant le second point (les Grands Jeux Magiques), après le foutoir innommable qu'avaient mis Natsu et Grey, Makarof conseilla vivement à tous ceux qui voulaient prendre part à la compétition de partir s'entraîner très loin, bien tranquillement et bien sagement. Euh… non, en fait, ils pouvaient un peu faire ce qu'ils voulaient, tant que ça ne retombait pas sur le portefeuille de la guilde.

\- Ok ! Alors nous, on va partir s'entraîner dans les montagnes, déclarèrent Lisana, Mirajane, Elfman et Kanna.  
\- Nous, ça sera dans un endroit secret, dit Gajil à Lily qui approuva d'un vigoureux hochement de tête.  
\- Et nous, ça sera… n'importe où ! Bwouahaha !, dit Bixrow sous les regards désespérés de Fried et Ever.

Luxus, lui, n'y réagit pas. D'une oreille discrète, il était en train d'écouter une conversation entre Makarof et Assline – Assline, qui venait d'être invitée par Lucy et Natsu à les accompagner à la plage pour s'y entraîner.

\- Non, Assline. Je préfèrerais que tu restes ici avec moi, dit Makarof. Nous avons encore à…  
\- Master !, l'interrompit Mirajane, l'air sévère. Je vous préviens : ne vous avisez pas de profiter de notre absence pour embêter une jeune fille !  
\- Mais non, mais non, balaya Makarof. Comment pourrais-je faire une chose pareille ? En plus, Luxus ne se remettrait jamais qu'un aussi bel homme que moi lui pique sa… Wouaïïïï !  
\- La ferme, le vieux !  
\- J'peux même plus parler…, baragouina Makarof. Il m'a complètement séché…  
\- J't'avais prévenu. Fais un peu ce que tu veux avec elle, mais fais gaffe ou t'auras à faire à moi !  
\- Oh oh… Ça se précise tout ça, on dirait, glissa Ever.  
\- T'as dit quoi, toi ?!  
\- Rien du tout, Luxus… Rien du tout…, répondit Ever avec un grand sourire, avant de lancer un clin d'œil à Assline qui vira plus rouge qu'une cerise.

Il est vrai que les rares contacts qu'Assline avait eus avec Luxus n'avaient guère été passionnés (écroulement de sommeil, évanouissement, interrogatoire en règles…). Mais qu'importe. Parce que tous ces petits moments lui avaient à chaque fois montré qu'à sa façon, il se souciait et veillait sur elle. Alors comment aurait-elle pu s'en plaindre ?  
… Et puis, c'était mieux que les choses soient ainsi pour le moment.

* * *

Trois mois passèrent. Au bout de ce temps, dans l'excitation la plus totale, Makarof dévoila la liste des membres qui participeraient aux Grands Jeux Magiques… et dans l'incrédulité la plus totale, lorsqu'après avoir vaillamment traversé le labyrinthe infernal, la présentation des huit équipes sélectionnées pour la compétition eut lieu, l'équipe Fairy Tail A faillit se décrocher la mâchoire en découvrant qui était arrivée seconde : l'équipe Fairy Tail B, composée respectivement deLuxus, Gajil, Mirajane, d'un faux Mystogan (qui n'en était finalement pas vraiment un), de Jubia et Assline.

\- De quoi ?, s'écria Natsu. C'est quoi, cette arnaque ?!  
\- Hé hé… L'arnaque, c'est toi, mon pote, répondit Gajil. Tu prétends défendre l'étendard de Fairy Tail et tu te débrouilles pour arriver dernier.  
\- Tu vas voir un peu où on finira à la fin des Jeux, pov'naze !  
\- Toujours dernière nous, bouffeur de flammes !  
\- Tu peux parler, grignoteur d'écrous !  
\- Flammèche de bougie !  
\- Tournevis !  
\- Lampe torche !  
\- Clou rouillé !

BING ! BANG ! BOOOOOIIIING !

\- Ça suffit, vous deux !, les assomma Erza. Ohé, Luxus ! Viens récupérer Gajil !, lança-t-elle en ramenant Natsu par les cheveux jusqu'à son équipe.

Pendant ce temps, dans les gradins – où tout le monde se marrait en voyant la « bonne entente » qui régnait chez Fairy Tail…

\- Troisième maître, vous êtes sûr que c'est une bonne idée de la laisser participer à ces Jeux ?, demanda Mavis.

Car évidemment, tout comme Makarof, dès l'instant où elle avait vu Assline, elle avait su à quoi s'en tenir.

\- Parfaitement, répondit Makarof. Durant ces trois derniers mois, nous avons travaillé ensemble et je suis certain qu'elle est fin prête. Enfin, tout du moins, je l'espère…  
\- Mais vous rendez-vous compte à quel point elle va se retrouver exposée ?  
\- Oui. Mais en maîtrisant son pouvoir, ça devrait aller.

Bizarrement, Mavis ne paraissait pas vraiment convaincue. Et encore plus bizarrement, Makarof non-plus !

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, poursuivit Makarof en se raclant la gorge, quand-bien-même les choses ne se dérouleraient pas de façon aussi discrète que souhaité, Assline doit apprendre à vivre normalement avec son pouvoir. Elle doit comprendre qu'elle peut l'utiliser comme bon lui semble sans redouter en permanence d'être accablée par le regard des autres.  
\- Je comprends, mais…  
\- Nous serons là, premier maître, assura Makarof. Je lui ai dit que nous serions désormais toujours là pour elle et je n'ai pas l'intention de manquer à ma parole.  
\- Très bien, troisième maître : tout comme elle, je vous fais confiance. Voyons voir maintenant comment les choses vont se passer…

Pour ça, ce fut très simple : les choses se passèrent de telle façon qu'à la fin de la première journée, le résultat fut catastrophique pour Fairy Tail – et ce, dans les grandes lignes, puisque les deux équipes morflèrent.  
Fort heureusement, le découragement ne faisait pas parti du vocabulaire de la guilde. Au contraire, ces mages-là parvenaient à trouver dans la défaite une excellente raison pour faire la fête !... au grand dam des aubergistes qui les recevaient et devaient tout reconstruire après leur passage.

Ainsi, portées par un espoir et une force inimitables, les choses commencèrent à s'inverser dès le second jour pour les équipes des fées. Certes, Natsu et Gajil avaient offert un piètre spectacle avec l'épreuve des chars d'assaut (fallait vraiment être stupide pour aller monter sur des engins pareils quand on a le mal des transports), mais l'après-midi, Elfman et Mirajane furent les dignes représentants de Fairy Tail, en arrachant la victoire face à Bacchus et Jenny de façons aussi opposées que spectaculaires (et ce ne sont pas les gros obsédés qui bavèrent devant les deux pin-up qui auraient pu dire le contraire !)

Quant à la troisième journée, elle fut mémorable…  
Dès le matin, Erza, pour l'équipe Fairy Tail A et Assline, pour l'équipe Fairy Tail B, se retrouvèrent dans l'arène avec les autres concurrents. C'est là que Mato présenta le nouveau défi.

\- Kabo ! Et pour débuter cette nouvelle journée, voici le Pandemonium !

Comme tout le monde le sait, Erza fit encore des siennes et se débrouilla pour ne pas laisser un seul petit monstre à massacrer. Du coup, les organisateurs durent rapidement réagir et improviser une nouvelle épreuve pour départager les sept autres candidats : le Système de Mesure de Pouvoir Magique.  
Après plusieurs passages, Jura et Orga prirent un net avantage sur la victoire. Puis vint le tour d'Assline. Lorsqu'elle se présenta devant le SMPM, si, dans les tribunes, les spectateurs se montrèrent curieux et amusés de voir ce que cette jeune fille savait faire, d'autres en revanche eurent plus de mal à masquer leurs appréhensions. D'un côté, il y avait Luxus…

\- Ne t'en fais pas, elle sera à la hauteur. J'en suis certaine !, essaya de le détendre Mirajane.  
\- Hein... ? M'en fous, de tout'façon…

Et de l'autre côté, il y avait Makarof qui, malgré ses beaux discours, ne put s'empêcher de redouter que les choses se passent comme elles avaient l'habitude de se passer quand il s'agissait de Fairy Tail (autrement dit : n'importe comment).

\- Pourvu qu'elle s'en sorte…  
\- Restez confiant, troisième maître, lui dit Mavis. Vous l'avez entraînée vous-même et lui avez appris à sceller une partie de son pouvoir pour mieux le gérer. Tout ira bien !  
\- Hum…

Calme, Assline ne semblait pas du tout impressionnée par les scores que venaient de réaliser Orga et Jura (qui étaient pourtant très élevés et en avaient médusé plus d'un – à commencer par Natsu et Grey). Mais si dans le public, beaucoup pensaient qu'elle ne pourrait jamais les battre, ils furent encore plus nombreux à s'interroger quand ils la virent tendre soudain les bras en croix et ne plus bouger.

\- Euh… Elle fait quoi, là ?

Assline ferma les yeux et concentra son pouvoir. Ce qui suivit ne dura pas plus de quelques secondes, mais fut suffisamment long pour en traumatiser plus d'un.  
En même temps qu'un immense cercle magique recouvrit brusquement le stade, deux sphères d'énergie apparurent à l'extrémité des bras d'Assline. L'une était blanche, l'autre noire. Dans un grondement, Assline les réunit et les projeta sur le SMPM qui fut instantanément pulvérisé. De l'appareil, ne subsistait plus qu'un nuage de poussière fine qui s'envola à la première brise.

\- C'est pas vrai… C'est pas vrai…, souffla Makarof, décomposé.  
\- Allons, allons, troisième maître, le réconforta Mavis en lui tapotant l'épaule. Tout va pour le mieux : les deux équipes de la guilde ont terminé premières de l'épreuve !  
\- Mais je lui avais dit d'être raisonnable !, hurla tout à coup Makarof qui manqua de passer par-dessus la balustrade. Assline ! C'est ça, pour toi, être raisonnable ?!  
\- Qu'est-ce qu'elle nous a encore fait ?, grogna quant à lui, Luxus. C'était quoi encore, cette magie ?  
\- Jubia est certaine qu'il ne s'agissait pas de magie dimensionnelle.  
\- Non, aucun rapport – ou alors, il faudra qu'on m'explique, ajouta Gajil.  
\- Quoi qu'il en soit, c'était très impressionnant !, s'enthousiasma Mirajane. Luxus, tu dois être fier d'elle !  
\- De quoi ?

Mais dans l'arène, si les uns restaient muets de stupéfaction quand les autres félicitaient Assline pour son extraordinaire résultat (car certes il n'y avait plus de SMPM, mais avant d'exploser, les organisateurs avaient pu enregistrer son score, qui était le maximum), quelqu'un commençait à se douter de quelque chose.

\- Makarof…, murmura Jura en se tournant vers la tribune où le petit bonhomme continuait de gesticuler dans tous les sens. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… ?

Car fort de son expérience, il avait reconnu le sort utilisé. Grâce au cercle magique, Assline avait aspiré toutes les particules magiques libres dans l'air et les avait concentrées en deux ensembles opposés (positif et négatif) qui n'auraient théoriquement jamais dû pouvoir fusionner, au risque de créer un pouvoir destructeur incontrôlable. Mais voilà, sous ses yeux de Mage Sacré, Jura venait de voir une personne sortie de nulle part réussir le prodige de non-seulement réunir ces ensembles, mais encore les garder mêlés et intacts suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir atteindre leur cible. C'était tout bonnement incroyable.  
… Et lorsque Erza apprit à Jura, par-dessus le marché, qu'Assline maîtrisait initialement la magie dimensionnelle, le mage en tomba à la renverse.

En tout cas, les fans de Fairy Tail ne furent pas en reste l'après-midi. Non-seulement Wendy et Shelia livrèrent un adorable et équilibré combat qui ravit tout le monde, mais Luxus fit une véritable démonstration de force en écrasant à lui tout seul l'équipe complète des Raven Tail (envoyant au passage son papounet au tapis et en prison), laissant ainsi à penser à de plus en plus de monde que la guilde qui se présentait comme l'ancienne meilleure du royaume pourrait bien ne pas avoir trop de mal à recouvrer tout son prestige.

* * *

Le soir venu, c'est donc comme il se doit que les mages de Fairy Tail allèrent fêter leurs victoires autour d'un verre (ou plutôt, autour de plusieurs verres). Ils y félicitèrent Erza et Luxus pour leurs suprématies et déclarèrent à Assline leur ébahissement à la vue (ou non vue, vu que beaucoup n'avait justement rien vu) de son résultat.

\- Comment t'as fait ça, sérieux ?, lui demandèrent pour la trente-sixième fois Jett et Droy.  
\- Et t'as pas intérêt à répondre que c'est de la magie dimensionnelle sous une nouvelle forme ou je t'enferme dans une cage de runes !, l'avertit Fried.  
\- Hi hi hi ! Cage qu'elle retourna aussitôt contre toi en te trouvant un gage bien tordu… comme toi !, ricana Happy qui fut immédiatement pris en chasse par Fried.  
\- Alors, revinrent à la charge Jett et Droy, comment t'as fait ?  
\- Eh bien…, dit Assline en se grattant la tête. C'est grâce au maître.  
\- Au vieux ?, répétèrent Jett et Droy en pivotant vers Makarof qui avala sa bière de travers en se demandant comment il allait se sortir de là.

Mais…

\- Oui, poursuivit Assline. Durant ces trois mois d'entraînement, nous avons beaucoup travaillé. Grâce au maître, j'ai ainsi appris à développer d'autres pouvoirs assez proches de ma magie initiale.  
\- Arrrrgh ! Ça y est : elle recommence avec sa magie..., s'effondra Fried. Happy ! Sale chat ! Arrête de te marrer et viens ici !  
\- Hum… T'y crois, toi, à cette histoire d'autres pouvoirs ?, demanda Grey à Natsu, perplexe.  
\- Ouaip ! Pourquoi ?  
\- Et toi, Erza ?, demanda Grey.  
\- Je ne sais pas trop… Il y a tellement de choses ambigües concernant Assline que je serais tentée aussi bien d'y croire que…  
\- Que… ?, demandèrent Natsu et Grey.  
\- Que rien du tout…, répondit Erza en soupirant.

Elle avait croisé le regard de Luxus et aussitôt compris qu'il partageait le même avis qu'elle. Elle avait compris cela, mais aussi le fait que Luxus ne tenait plus à ce que l'on tracasse Assline – ce qu'aux vues de sa situation personnelle, elle comprenait parfaitement et respectait tout autant.  
Tout à coup :

\- Natsu ! Natsu ! Au secours !  
\- Happy ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ?!

Le chat volant se trouvait à présent enfermé dans une cage de runes.

\- Fried…, gronda Natsu. Enfoiré, qu'est-ce que t'as fait à mon chat ?  
\- Natsuuuuuu !, pleurait Happy.  
\- C'est sa faute !, déclara Fried avec un sourire vengeur. C'est lui qui m'a cherché ! Maintenant, il n'a qu'à se débrouiller pour sortir de là !  
\- Natsuuuuuu !  
\- Tiens bon, Happy : je vais te libérer ! Fried, putain, dis-moi ce qu'il faut faire pour sortir Happy de là !  
\- Natsuuuuuu !  
\- Oh, c'est très simple, répondit Fried avec un air sadique. Il lui suffit de…  
\- De… ?  
\- Natsuuuuuu ! C'est horrible !  
\- De… ?!  
\- De me donner tous ses poissons ! Ah ah ah !  
\- Natsuuuuuu ! Bouhouhou !  
\- Je ne vois pas où est le problème, intervint sèchement Sharuru. Happy a une réserve cachée. Il n'a qu'à donner ces poissons-là à Fried et aller re-remplir son baluchon dès qu'il sera libéré.  
\- Mais…, pleurnicha Happy. Sharuru, tu crois ?  
\- Bien sûr !  
\- Alors si tu le dis, dit Happy en sortant un à un tous les poissons qu'il transportait. Tiens, Fried, c'est pour toi…  
\- Ah ah ah !, rit Fried avec une expression démoniaque. J'ai le butin de Happy ! J'ai le butin de… Pouaaaah ! Mais c'est quoi, cette puanteur ?  
\- Ce sont mes poissons, répondit Happy, enfin libre. Je les avais mis à sécher avant de les faire macérer dans du vinaigre pour qu'ils aient bon goût.  
\- Mais comment veux-tu que des trucs qui puent autant puissent avoir bon goût ? Arrrrgh ! Je vais mouriiir…, s'écroula Fried. Pourquoi… Pourquoi ces choses-là n'arrivent qu'à moi… ?  
\- J'te l'ai déjà dit, rit Natsu. Parce que t'es dé-bi-le ! Mouahahah !  
\- Eh bien, souffla Lucy à Assline, moi je me demande plutôt pourquoi ça se termine toujours comme ça, avec eux…  
\- Ma foi, sourit Assline, je suppose que c'est parce que c'est Fairy Tail.  
\- Hé, les amies !, les appela soudain Reby. Vous venez ?  
\- Où ça ?, demanda Lucy. On ne reste pas là ?  
\- Noooon !, répondit Reby avec un large sourire. Après les trois journées que l'on vient de passer, je crois que l'on n'a pas volé un peu de détente. Ainsi, nous allons…  
\- Nous allons… ?  
\- Au Ryuzetsu Land !


	8. Encore un peu trop tôt

**Commentaire**** :  
**Et voilà ! Pour me faire pardonner mon absence de publication d'hier, je vous ai posté un chapitre ce matin et un autre ce soir ;) Alors, les têtes en l'air, histoire de ne pas vous demander d'où sort cette suite, n'oubliez pas de lire le chapitre sur "Les Grands Jeux Magiques" :p  
Belle soirée à tous ^^ !

* * *

**Encore un peu trop tôt**

Le Ryuzetsu Land était tout simplement immense et génial ! A l'intérieur de ce grand bâtiment se trouvaient des bassins de différentes tailles et profondeurs, des toboggans (dont le fameux Love Love Slide, de sinistre mémoire pour Grey et Léon), des aquariums (de re-sinistre mémoire pour Happy), des bars, des transats… Bref, tout ce qu'il fallait pour passer du bon temps.

Rapidement, les membres de Fairy Tail se divisèrent en petits groupes et chacun partit de son côté avec son maillot et sa serviette. Découvrant prudemment l'endroit en compagnie de Yoshi, Assline en était à se demander dans quel bassin elle irait plonger quand elle fut interpellée par Ever (Elfman était dans le coin, mais pour éviter toutes questions embarrassantes, Ever avait préféré le transformer momentanément en porte-serviettes de pierre).

\- Eh bien, tu te promènes toute seule ?, demanda Ever.

\- Bah…, répondit Assline en regardant autour d'elle. J'étais avec Yoshi, mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a disparu en entendant quelqu'un approcher…

\- Décidemment… Il est aussi timide que toi, dit Ever avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- Boff…

\- Hé, Ever !, lança soudain Bixrow en déplaçant péniblement avec Fried l'imposante statue d'Elfman. Regarde un peu ce qu'on a trouvé caché sous des serviettes ! Bwouhahaha !

\- Lâchez ça, espèce de crétins !, hurla Ever.

\- Hé ! Moi, je n'y suis pour rien, hein !, se défendit Fried. Au contraire, tu devrais me remercier : Bixrow voulait le transporter dans le vestiaire des femmes mais j'ai réussi à le faire changer d'avis !

\- Ouais !, ricana Bixrow. J'me suis dit que finalement, ça serait plus drôle de voir la tête d'Ever avec notre trophée que celle d'Elfman devant toutes ces nanas qui se foutraient à poil devant lui sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire ! Bwouhahaha !

\- Attendez un peu que je vous attrape, tous les deux !, grinça Ever en retirant ses lunettes.

\- Mais je te dis que je n'y suis pour rien !, cria Fried en déguerpissant.

En les voyant, Assline ne put s'empêcher d'avoir de la peine pour Fried. Le pauvre ! Entre ses déboires durant la course d'orientation, les poissons nauséabonds que Natsu l'avait forcé à manger après qu'il les ait odieusement soutirés à Happy et Ever qui le prenait maintenant en chasse, il y avait de quoi pleurer. Mais une idée en entraînant une autre, Assline songea tout à coup à une chose : même si Ever et Bixrow faisaient parfois leur vie à l'écart de la bande de Raijin, il n'en était pas de même pour Fried. Ainsi, si Fried était ici, ça ne voulait dire qu'une chose : Luxus n'était pas loin ! (Ben oui, vu que Fried le collait en permanence)  
A peine cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, qu'Assline fit volte-face et se retrouva nez-à-nez avec Luxus. Sentant sa gorge se nouer, elle se demanda si elle allait réussir à…

\- Sa… salut, bredouilla-t-elle.

Miracle ! Son cerveau fonctionnait et elle parvint à parler. Mais pour toute réponse, Luxus haussa un sourcil dubitatif et grogna légèrement (certes, à première vue, ça fait un peu homme des cavernes, mais attention : Luxus n'en était absolument pas un !)

\- Alors, poursuivit vaillamment Assline, tu ne te baignes pas ?

\- Non. J'étais avec le vieux et le premier maître, répondit sans enthousiasme Luxus en pointant du pouce le bassin qui se trouvait derrière lui, mais ils m'ont soûlé. Du coup, je profite de ce que le vieux apprend au premier maître comment nager le crawl pour m'en aller.

Curieuse, Assline jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de Luxus et ne put retenir un petit rire devant les mouvements décoordonnées et en grand manque de souplesse de Makarof, que Mavies ne parvenait évidemment pas à reproduire (heureusement qu'elle était déjà morte, sinon, elle n'y aurait pas survécu). Revenant subitement à sa propre situation et à Luxus qui se trouvait très peu - et très peu habillé - Assline se mit à baragouiner et tricoter nerveusement avec ses doigts dans sa serviette.

\- Bon… Ben…, dit-elle. Dans ce cas, je… je crois que je vais aller faire un tour. Toi, tu… Hein ? KYAAAAAAAH !

Comme si une main invisible avait tiré simultanément sur toutes les ficelles de son maillot, Assline vit tout à coup, avec horreur, ses haut et bas de bikini tomber par terre, la laissant nue comme un ver devant Luxus qui ouvrit des yeux ronds avant de sursauter, le visage cramoisi, en l'entendant hurler.

\- Luxus, fais quelque chose ! Fais quelque chose !, s'écria Assline en se jetant dans ses bras.

\- Mais… Euh… Oui, oui… Faire quelque-chose… Faire quelque-chose…, répéta Luxus le cerveau complètement ramolli.

\- Luxuuuuuus !

\- Oui, c'est bon !, réagit-il enfin. Bouge pas ! Ou plutôt si ! Bouge et baisse-toi en même temps que moi pour que je puisse attraper ta…

\- KYAAAAAAAAH ! C'est pas ma serviette ! Ce sont mes fesses !

\- Mais j'ai pas fait exprès, bordel ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?! J'ai pas des yeux télescopiques !

Et là, en parlant d'yeux, instinctivement, Luxus baissa les siens pour constater, encore plus cramoisi de chez cramoisi, que la poitrine d'Assline était en contact direct avec son torse nu.

\- Oh putain..., dit-il en sentant son nez commencer à saigner.

\- Quoi ?

\- Rien ! Rien du tout ! Attends… Bouge pas. Je vais chercher ma serviette, elle est juste là…

\- Non, ne me lâche paaaas !, cria Assline en s'agrippant encore plus fort à lui.

\- Mais tu veux que je meure, ou quoi ?! Arrête de me coller comme ça !

\- Mais Luxus…, commença à pleurer Assline. Je …

Luxus soupira et finit par se servir de ses bras pour envelopper au maximum son corps dénudé.

\- C'est bon... Calme-toi, dit-il (quand il se fut lui-même calmé). Y'a personne qui t'a vue et regarde : j'ai la serviette.

Assline leva alors un visage larmoyant et désolé. Luxus fronça les sourcils : non, décidément, il avait horreur de la voir triste.

\- Tu es sûr ?, demanda Assline. Personne ne nous a vus ?

\- Non. Ils sont tous, soit en train de nager avec des poisons (ça, c'était pour Happy, Lily, Sharuru, Gajil et Reby qui, en réalité, ne nageaient pas avec des poissons, mais ce faisaient plutôt bouffer par eux), soit en train de s'amuser (et ça, c'était pour Natsu et Ichiya qui se faisaient tanner par Erza). T'en fais pas, y'a que nous.

\- Et toi, demanda Assline d'une toute petite voix, tu as vu quelque chose… ?

\- Moi ? Nooooon ! Rien du tout !, mentit Luxus en épongeant le plus discrètement possible le sang qui lui coulait toujours du nez.

Puis,

\- Par contre, si je choppe l'enfoiré qui t'a fait ça : il est mort !, déclara-t-il en faisant tomber la foudre dans le bassin le plus proche (autrement dit, celui où nageaient à présent Mavies et Makarof).

\- Kof... ! Kof... !, toussa le vieux petit bonhomme. Luxus ! Espèce d'imbécile ! C'est toi qui as fait ça ?! Viens voir dans quel état sont les cheveux du premier maître, par ta faute ! On dirait qu'elle s'est fait faire une coiffure afro !

\- Humpf…, grogna Luxus qui s'en foutait royalement.

Pendant ce temps, Assline s'était étroitement enroulée dans la serviette. Elle ramassa ensuite son maillot de bain puis se releva, les joues toujours très rosies.

\- Ca va... Je vais aller me rhabiller…, dit-elle. Toi, va voir le maître. On se retrouvera plus tard…

Affichant une moue contrariée, Luxus savait pourtant qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose d'autre à faire. Ainsi, pendant qu'Assline gagnait le vestiaire des femmes, il rejoignit Makarof qui grésillait toujours à cause de l'électrocution dont il venait d'être victime.

* * *

Un moment après, le signal du départ fut donné. Rendez-vous dans une auberge pour un copieux repas avait été pris et il était hors de question d'arriver en retard.

\- Aye Sir ! Surtout qu'il y aura du poisson !

\- Ouaip ! Au vinaigre, même…, ricana Natsu en regardant Fried avec un sourire goguenard. T'en voudras ?

\- Noooooon ! Laissez-moi tranquille, tous ! J'en peux pluuuus ! Où est Luxus ?

\- L'est pas là, dégage !, le poussa sans ménagement Ever qui avait enfin rendu sa liberté d'action à Elfman… qui lui jura que plus jamais il n'irait à la piscine avec elle !

En effet, même si Luxus avait commencé par suivre le mouvement et s'était dirigé avec la bande de Raijin vers la sortie, une petite silhouette verte avait brusquement attiré son attention de l'autre côté des bassins.

\- Yoshi... Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Et où est Assline ?

Mais Yoshi resta silencieux et se contenta de lever une main (ou plutôt, une patte) dans un geste que Luxus interpréta comme un signe d'appel. Délaissant les autres, il suivit donc Yoshi dans les coulisses du Ryuzetsu Land et commença à monter un, puis deux, puis trois, puis quatre étages, pour finalement atterrir sur les toits du bâtiment. Yoshi s'y montra alors une dernière fois avant de disparaître près d'une ouverture, à l'instant précis où Assline arrivait de l'autre côté.

\- Oh… Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?, demanda-t-elle à Luxus.

\- Je… J'ai suivi Yoshi, répondit-il en trouvant sa réponse quelque peu bizarre.

C'est vrai : depuis quand suivait-il les dinosaures miniatures portant une carapace rouge et des baskets dans les escaliers ?

\- Et moi, c'est lui qui m'a dit de venir ici, dit Assline en fronçant les sourcils. C'est étrange…

Mais certainement pas aussi étrange que le fait de se retrouver à nouveau tous les deux (seuls, mais fort heureusement habillés). D'ailleurs, au souvenir de leur dernière entrevue qui avait été pour le moins mouvementée, Assline préféra se détourner quand Luxus s'intéressa subitement à la vue qu'offraient les toits.  
C'est là que...

\- _Et alors ? Tu te décides, oui ?_

\- Hein ?, dit Luxus.

\- Quoi ?, demanda Assline.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

\- Moi ? Rien… Je n'ai rien dit...

Passablement troublé, Luxus réalisa soudain que la petite voix qu'il venait d'entendre n'était pas celle d'Assline, mais celle de Yoshi. Et si Assline ne l'avait pas entendue, c'est simplement parce que la bestiole avait utilisé la télépathie.

\- Ah bon…, fit Luxus en regardant avec méfiance autour de lui, comme s'il aurait pu localiser Yoshi.

\- Luxus…, dit alors Assline. Je voulais te dire… Pour tout à l'heure, je… je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé…

\- _Au fait, ne cherche plus : c'est moi qui lui ai enlevé son maillot._

\- Enfoiré ! Comment t'as pu faire ça ?!, s'écria Luxus.

Et évidemment, ça n'a pas loupé : horrifiée, Assline crut que Luxus lui répondait ! Elle afficha une mine désemparée en ne sachant quoi dire pour se faire pardonner.

\- Je t'assure que je ne voulais pas, dit-elle. Je…

\- _Je n'ai jamais vu un balourd pareil ! T'attends quoi pour lui dire que tu l'aimes ?_

\- Mais tu vas la fermer, dis !, s'énerva Luxus.

\- Luxus, je t'en prie, ne le prends pas si mal, se désola Assline.

\- Hein ? Quoi ? Mais pourquoi tu pleures, toi ?, s'affola Luxus en voyant Assline en larmes.

\- Tu m'en veux… Je t'ai mis dans une situation désastreuse et tu m'en veux. Pourtant, je…

\- _Tu n'as pas honte de la faire pleurer ! Tu ne crois pas que les choses sont suffisamment difficiles pour elle !_

\- Ah, parce que tu crois que c'est facile, pour moi, peut-être ?!, lança Luxus.

\- Non ! Je sais bien que c'est difficile pour toi aussi, répondit Assline. Je…

\- Non Assline, l'interrompit Luxus en prenant sur lui de se montrer le plus calme possible. Ce n'est pas à toi que je parle : c'est à ton espèce de lézard !

Assline cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ahurie, avant de comprendre.

\- Quoi ? Yoshi… ? Yoshi, montre-toi, s'il te plaît.

POP !  
Et la petite bestiole apparut, confuse. Assline la prit dans ses bras et la regarda droit dans les yeux, tout en silence, durant quelques secondes. Passé ce temps, Assline esquissa un sourire et soupira en serrant Yoshi contre elle.

\- Tu es adorable, lui dit-elle. Mais c'est à moi de m'occuper de ça - pas toi… Rentre avec les autres maintenant. Tu veux bien ?

Yoshi hocha lentement la tête, puis s'en alla, tout triste. Assline le regarda s'éloigner avec tendresse.

\- Je suis désolée, dit-elle à Luxus. C'est la première fois qu'il se conduit ainsi – en même temps, c'est la première fois qu'une telle situation se produit…

\- Arff…, souffla Luxus en se grattant la tête. Je crois qu'on s'en remettra, tous les trois…

* * *

La nuit était à présent tombée. Dans le silence et la pénombre, un souffle léger caressait leurs visages. Côte à côte, appuyés contre la rambarde, leurs regards se posèrent sur Crocus, tandis que leurs esprits se perdirent dans leurs songes. Asslinese demandait si le coeur de Luxus battait aussi fort que le sien... S'il hésitait lui aussi à lui parler comme elle aimerait tant le faire... Mais la question n'était finalement pas de savoir quels étaient ses sentiments à lui, mais plutôt ce qu'elle serait capable de lui avouer. Alors, la gorge serrée et les mains tremblantes...

\- Tu sais, dit-elle, pour ce qu'il s'est passé à la piscine…

\- Laisse tomber, l'interrompit doucement Luxus en gardant son regard tourné vers la ville. Tu n'y étais pour rien…

\- Oui, mais… Je t'ai tout de même mis dans une situation difficile…

Luxus sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas certain que la tienne était meilleure…

\- Non, rougit Assline. C'est toujours gênant... Et ça l'est encore plus quand on y mêle quelqu'un…

\- Hum…, fit Luxus, pensif.

Il prit une profonde inspiration et regarda le ciel étoilé. Il repensa à ce que lui avait dit Yoshi, à ce qu'il ressentait.

\- De toute façon, tu sais, dit-il d'une manière aussi sincère qu'empotée, quitte à ce qu'il y ait eu quelqu'un avec toi à ce moment-là, je... enfin... ça m'aurait sérieusement gonflé que ce soit quelqu'un d'autre que moi qui s'occupe de toi… Bon, enfin, voilà quoi... t'as compris...

Assline avait l'impression que son cœur allait exploser. Enfin… Enfin il lui parlait !  
Mais les choses seraient-elles si simples ? Non, assurément pas…  
Car ces instants de bonheur que nous offre parfois la vie ne sont malheureusement que des instants. Et une fois évaporés, la magie n'est plus. On se retrouve seul face aux souvenirs et à tout ce qui faisait alors que pour Assline, il était encore trop tôt...  
Elle devina le regard de Luxus posé sur elle. Un regard lourd et franc, comme il avait toujours été. Dans un soubresaut, elle sentit sa main se poser sur son épaule, puis glisser lentement jusqu'à son cou... puis son menton. Lentement, il leva son visage vers lui. Elle le vit. Il était là, si proche, si rassurant… Alors, doucement, en même temps qu'une force irrésistible les attirait l'un vers l'autre, Assline sentit ses yeux se fermer. Doucement, tout doucement... Elle sentit son souffle sur ses lèvres, la chaleur de son corps et…

\- Nooon !, cria Assline en repoussant Luxus qui manqua de passer par-dessus la rambarde.

Heureusement, le garçon ne manquait pas de réflexes et se rétablit d'une façon magistrale. Par contre, pour le coup, entre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et ce qui avait suivi, il ne comprenait plus grand chose.

\- Je ne peux pas…, murmura Assline, honteuse (sans avoir remarqué qu'elle avait failli tuer l'homme qu'elle aimait). Pardonne-moi, Luxus… Je ne peux pas…

D'abord stupéfait, Luxus reprit vite contenance.

\- Ah… Non, c'est moi, dit-il. Excuse-moi…

\- Mais non, ce n'est pas toi ! C'est moi ! Je sais que c'est moi…

Assline secoua la tête, frustrée, malheureuse.

\- Si tu savais l'affection que j'ai pour toi, Luxus…, dit-elle tout bas. C'est ainsi depuis le premier jour où je t'ai vu… Mais tu le savais déjà, n'est-ce pas ?

Luxus ne répondit pas mais afficha un petit sourire qui tenait lieu de « oui ».

\- Tu es parfait, Luxus. Vraiment parfait… Mais tu ignores encore tant de choses sur moi… Tant de choses que je ne peux pas… que je n'arrive pas...

\- C'est bon, j'te dis, la fit taire Luxus en la prenant dans ses bras. Si t'as besoin de temps – que ce soit pour arriver à me parler ou n'importe quoi d'autre – j'attendrai. Je sais que j'n'en ai pas l'air, mais je sais patienter. Et si c'est pour toi, je le ferai sans poser de questions. Compris ?

Émue que Luxus se montre si gentil et compréhensif, Assline se laissa aller contre lui et y resta blottie de longues minutes.

\- Ca va aller, dit doucement Luxus en lui caressant les cheveux. On va rentrer rejoindre les autres, maintenant. T'es d'accord ?

\- Oui…

\- T'as plus à t'en faire... Alors, te mets pas la pression.

* * *

Peu après, ils arrivaient à l'auberge du « _Pioupiou grassouillet_ », où la guilde avait déjà pris de l'avance niveau festoiement (et saccage de salle, bien entendu). À leur entrée, quelques sourires et autres regards éloquents s'échangèrent, mais sans que personne ne fasse de commentaire - de toute façon, les trois quarts étant bourrés, ils n'auraient pas été capables d'aligner deux mots. Quant aux autres…

\- Hé, Luxus !, l'interpella Natsu, une brochette embrasée dans une main, une chope de flammes dans l'autre. Qu'est-ce que tu foutais ? Bah... T'étais avec Assline ? Vous faisiez quoi, ensemble, tous les deux ?

\- Bouhouhou ! J'ai perdu mon Luxuuuus ! Il n'a d'yeux plus que pour quelqu'un d'autre... Bouhouhou !

\- Fried, ferme-la ou je te pétrifie !

\- Aye ! J'ai compris ! Luxus et Assline étaient en train de se faire des bisous-bis...

\- Happy, la ferme !

\- Aye ! Natsu, au secours ! Erza veut me tuer ! Aaaaah ! Et Ever aussiii !

\- Tiens bon, Happy ! J'arrive !

Avec tout ça, un tantinet blasés, Luxus et Assline assistèrent à une course-poursuite entre Happy, Ever, Erza et Natsu qui se finit évidemment en bonne grosse baston au milieu d'un champ de ruines.

\- Yes ! Y'a qu'ça de vrai !, cria Natsu entre deux coups de poing et un coup de lame.

\- Ah ah ah ! Et ce n'est pas fini !, lança Makarof en levant haut sa chope de bière. Demain, c'est dans l'arène qu'ils vont continuer de dérouiller ! On en remet une couche et on explose encore tout !

\- Ouaiiiiiiis !


	9. Jura-sama

**Jura-sama**

\- _Ah ah ah ! Et ce n'est pas fini !, lança Makarof en levant haut sa chope de bière. Demain, c'est dans l'arène qu'ils vont continuer de dérouiller ! On en remet une couche et on explose encore tout !_

Oui... Sauf que le jour suivant, une couche fut bien remise, mais pas aux autres : à Fairy Tail !  
Cela commença dès l'épreuve du matin, avec la « Batailla navale », lorsque Minerva, la représentante des Saber Tooth, fit la démonstration de toute sa puissance, mais aussi de toute sa cruauté sur la pauvre Lucy. Quant à l'après-midi...

\- Kabo ! Et voici le dernier combat du jour. Il opposera Jura Nekis, des Lamia Scale, à Assline Draycot, des Fairy Tail B !

Que ce soit du côté des spectateurs ou des participants, ce fut la consternation.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce match ? Ils sont fous, ou quoi ?!, pouvait-on entendre dans les tribunes.

\- La pauvre... Elle va se faire massacrer... Jura est l'un des Dix Mages Sacrés !

\- Oh là là ! Comment tout ça va finir, encore..., s'inquiétait Reby, dans la loge de Fairy Tail.

\- Ça ira, déclara Mavies, son regard tourné vers l'arène, où le gigantesque Jura faisait à présent face à la petite Assline. Faites confiance à votre camarade.

\- Bordel, mais qu'ils foutent, à l'organisation ?!, rageait de son côté Natsu. Ça n'a pas suffi, ce matin, avec ce que Lucy s'est pris dans la tête ?! Faut encore que ce soit Assline qui affronte Jura, maintenant ?!

Spontanément, Erza pivota vers l'autre équipe de Fairy Tail.

\- Luxus…

\- Il doit être inquiet, non ?, demanda doucement Wendy.

\- Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne l'admettra jamais, soupira Erza. Toutefois, dans son malheur, Assline a tout de même un peu de chance.

\- Ah oui ?

\- Oui… Car Jura ne sera jamais aussi monstrueux que Minerva.

A une trentaine de mètres d'eux, dans l'arène…

\- Jura-sama, s'inclina respectueusement Assline avec un doux sourire. Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer !

\- Moi aussi, répondit le Mage Sacré.

Car il n'avait que trop en mémoire la façon dont Assline avait détruit le SMPM la veille et l'étincelle de pouvoir qu'elle avait alors manifestée. Son expérience et son pouvoir l'avaient aussitôt mis en garde : la jeune fille qui se trouvait devant lui n'était pas à prendre à la légère.

\- Ce devrait être un beau combat, n'est-ce pas ?, dit Assline.

Jura ne répondit pas et fronça les sourcils. « Beau », il ignorait si ce combat le serait. Mais « intéressant », ça, il en était certain.

\- Donnez tout ce que vous avez, Jura-sama, l'encouragea Assline. Car moi, c'est bien ce que j'ai l'intention de faire !

\- Oh malheur..., souffla alors Makarof.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, troisième maître ?, demanda Mavies.

\- Vous n'avez pas entendu ce qu'elle vient de dire ?, pleurait Makarof. Je n'ose même pas imaginer dans quel état on va retrouver le stade à la fin de leur combat et tout ce que ça va encore nous coûter…

Et tout près de lui :

\- Mais... de quoi parle le maître ?, demanda discrètement Reby à Jett et Droy.

\- Soyez un peu patients et vous le saurez très bientôt, leur répondit Mavies avec un sourire énigmatique.

Tout à coup :

\- C'est parti, kabo !

La première partie du combat fut étrange. Enfin, elle ne fut pas étrange du point de vue des spectateurs (qu'ils soient simple public ou appartenant à une guilde), car ce qu'ils virent correspondait en tout point à ce à quoi ils s'attendaient : un affrontement entre deux mages qui se lancèrent une série de sorts et contre-sorts en bondissant dans tous les sens. Non, les choses furent perçues comme étranges sur le sable de l'arène et exclusivement par Jura. Dès le départ, il eut le sentiment désagréable qu'en plus de retenir ses coups, Assline le testait ! Et ça, en plus d'avoir un petit côté agaçant, ça le laissait singulièrement perplexe. Son pouvoir de Mage Sacré était si puissant et impressionnant qu'aucun ne l'ignorait ou n'osait le défier. Pourtant, cette inconnue, face à lui, semblait prendre un plaisir inquiétant à le combattre, comme si elle savait que…

Face à la Magie de la Terre, Assline avait tout d'abord opposé sa Magie Dimensionnelle. Somme toute médiocre dans l'offensive, elle lui avait tout de même permis d'enfermer les sorts de Jura et d'analyser la nature de son pouvoir. Puis, n'étonnant qu'à moitié le Mage Sacré, à l'instar de l'épreuve du SMPM, Assline avait à nouveau réuni ces deux entités opposées dont elle s'était servie d'attaque. Jura l'avait alors esquivée, mais le but d'Assline avait été atteint : grâce à la puissance de ce sort et à la façon dont il avait été évité, elle avait pu prendre l'exacte mesure du pouvoir de son adversaire. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus qu'à adapter sa magie.

\- Mur de roche !, lança Jura.

\- Tremblement de terre !, le détruisit Assline.

\- Faisceaux de roche !, riposta Jura.

\- Arc dimensionnel !, les dispersa Assline.

\- Montagne de roche !, cria Jura.

\- Volcan de feu !, l'explosa Assline.

\- Koââââ ? Je rêve où elle vient d'utiliser un sort de Feu, là ?, s'étrangla Natsu.

Ahuri, il regarda autour de lui et sut de suite qu'il n'avait pas rêvé : Erza, Grey et Wendy regardaient Assline avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes.

\- Mais quelle sorte de magie utilises-tu, bon sang ?!, lança Jura à Assline tout en jetant un nouveau sort qui fut paré aussi aisément que les précédents.

\- Celle qui vous convient le mieux, Jura-sama, répondit Assline avec bonne humeur.

Et c'est vrai qu'elle était de bonne humeur. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle combattait quelqu'un avec un autre dessein que sa survie ou celle des autres : pour le plaisir. Alors certes, elle n'avait pas l'intention de se transformer en obsédée de la baston comme Natsu ou Grey (ou encore Gajil), mais après les avoir entendues, Assline ressentait maintenant le bienfait des promesses que lui avaient faites Makarof : celles d'être libre et de pouvoir se servir de sa magie comme bon lui semblait.

Soudain, Assline ferma les yeux. Elle joignit ses mains et dégagea une puissance telle qu'on la perçut jusque dans les tribunes.

\- Oh non…, gémit Makarof, désespéré. Les maigres économies faites depuis notre retour n'y survivront pas…

\- Néanmoins, poursuivit Assline d'une voix basse et inhabituellement sombre, si je veux vous battre, Jura-sama, ce n'est pas cette magie-là que je dois utiliser… mais celle-ci !

Et là, elle ouvrit les yeux, plia ses bras et ses mains vers le ciel et :

\- Emera Baram !

\- Koââââââ ! C'est une blague ?, hurla Natsu. C'est de la Magie du Vent, ça !

Pris de court, Jura ne parvint pas totalement à esquiver le sort et fut touché. Dans les tribunes, plus que de l'excitation, c'était une sorte de panique qui avait gagné l'assistance.

\- Ooba Baba-sama !, s'écria Shelia. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Jura-sama est…

\- Tais-toi !, répliqua la petite (et vieille) bonne femme. Jura ! Dépêche-toi de te relever où je te fais tourner jusqu'à la fin du tournoi !

Pendant ce temps, chez les Fairy Tail :

\- Putain, c'est quoi cet éventail de magie qu'elle nous propose, là ?, demanda Gajil, sidéré.

\- Je l'ignore, mais c'est impressionnant, souffla Mirajane. Très impressionnant…

Et elle jeta un discret coup d'œil à Luxus. Depuis le début du combat, il était resté silencieux et raide, redoutant qu'Assline ne soit blessée. Mais après avoir vu ça, une fois son incrédulité passée, il se demanda très sérieusement s'il était vraiment utile de s'inquiéter pour elle.

\- Très bien…, murmura Jura. Je commence à comprendre… Même si je n'arrive pas encore à y croire, je crois que je comprends… Un sort… Un seul sort sera suffisant pour me permettre de savoir…

Il se releva et fixa Assline.

\- Je suis désolé d'avoir à en arriver là, dit-il. Mais je n'ai pas le choix… Pluie de Lumière !

Que ce soit dans les rangs de Fairy Tail ou de Lamia Scale, ils restèrent tous scotchés.

\- Ooba Baba-sama !, s'écria Leon. Je croyais que la magie de Jura était celle de la Terre !

\- C'est un Mage Sacré, idiot ! La Magie de la Terre est son terrain de prédilection, mais il peut le cas échéant en utiliser d'autres… Jura ! Dépêche-toi d'en finir ou je t'envoie tourner dans l'espace comme un satellite !

\- Sacré bon sang, Erza !, cria Grey. C'est pas toi qui disais que Jura serait moins cruel que Minerva !

\- Si ce sort la touche…, dit Wendy, affolée.

\- Il ne la touchera pas, la coupa Erza.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

\- Je le sais, c'est tout. Je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais il ne la touchera pas.

Et effectivement, au moment où les terribles rayons de Lumière arrivèrent sur Assline, une barrière verte et transparente se dressa devant elle et la protégea de l'attaque.

\- Je le savais..., dit tout bas Jura en se mettant à trembler de façon incontrôlée.

\- Master…, bredouilla Lisana. Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce sortilège ?

\- Vous l'avez reconnu aussi bien que moi, répondit Makarof, grave. Il s'agissait d'une Barrière de Ténèbres. Un sort de la Magie des Ténèbres…

\- La Magie de… ? Mais enfin, Master, comment Assline peut-elle… ?

\- Makarof !, l'interpella Jura depuis le centre de l'arène. Pourquoi ?!

\- Pourquoi quoi ?, répéta Natsu en haussant un sourcil.

\- J'abandonne !, s'écria soudain haut et fort Jura, dans la confusion la plus totale.

\- Koâââââ ?, cria Natsu. Mais qu'est-ce que c'est encore que ce bordel ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fout ?

\- Jura !, hurla Ooba Baba. Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?! Ne me dis pas que tu ne peux pas battre cette maigrichonne ?!

\- Non-seulement je ne peux pas la battre, mais je ne devrais même pas être en train de l'affronter, répondit Jura en s'agenouillant solennellement devant Assline. Même si j'appartiens à la guilde des Lamia Scale, je suis avant tout l'un des Dix Mages Sacrés. Personne ne doit oublier que ce titre est bien plus qu'honorifique : il représente un pouvoir et un devoir. Aussi, je vous le dis, ici et aujourd'hui : mon devoir le plus sacré n'est pas d'apporter la victoire à ma guilde, mais de protéger les êtres comme vous, dit-il en se redressant fièrement face à Assline qui ne comprenait que trop bien tout ce que cela signifiait. Makarof !, ajouta Jura en se tournant vers le petit bonhomme qui s'était muré dans le silence. Peut-êtrepouviez-vous la laisser participer à ces Jeux, mais sans aucun doute, vous auriez dû m'en parler ! Vous savez ce qu'elle représente et…

\- Pourquoi…, le coupa Assline dans un murmure. Pourquoi faites-vous cela, Jura-sama…? Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas vous battre contre moi... ? Pourquoi n'ai-je pas le droit, moi aussi, de vivre comme vous ?!

Submergée par l'émotion, Assline enfouit son visage dans ses mains. Elle était fatiguée, elle était en colère, elle était malheureuse… Depuis toujours elle avait vécu avec cette certitude que sa vie ne lui appartenait pas – qu'elle était née pour veiller sur les autres que sa magie ne lui servirait jamais qu'à ça. Et voilà qu'un beau jour, après bien des années, elle avait rencontré un petit groupe de fous bien sympathiques qui lui avait montré qu'on pouvait vivre autrement : librement. Mais voilà… Tout cela n'avait finalement été qu'un rêve. Un joli rêve qui venait d'être détruit, saccagé… Jamais… Non, jamais elle ne pourrait être libre. C'était ça, sa destinée…

\- Ohé, Luxus ! T'as pas le droit d'aller dans l'arène durant un combat !, cria Gajil lorsqu'il le vit se précipiter vers Assline, effondrée.

\- Où est-ce que t'as vu qu'il y avait encore un combat, toi ?!, répliqua Luxus. Il a dit qu'il abandonnait, non, l'autre ?! Et puis de toute façon, combat ou pas, j'en ai rien à foutre !

Mais au même moment, Yoshi apparut près d'Assline. Malgré sa petite taille, il la souleva dans ses bras. Il se tourna ensuite vers Luxus, hocha tristement la tête et disparut.

\- Hé !, cria Luxus. Où est-ce que tu l'emmènes ?!


	10. Secret dévoilé

**Commentaire** :  
Salut à tous :)  
Alors je crois que ce chapitre, quelques-uns l'attendaient impatiemment. J'espère maintenant qu'il sera à la hauteur de leur attente...  
Bonne lecture et à demain pour la suite ^^ !

* * *

**Secret Dévoilé**

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- Où est Assline ?!  
\- Et Jura ! Où il est passé, ce bâtard ?! Et de quoi il parlait ?!  
\- Natsu, calme-toi !  
\- Comment tu veux que j'me calme, Happy ?! T'as vu ce qu'il s'est passé ! JURAAAA ! Enfoiré, montre-toi et explique-toi !  
\- Natsu ! Calme-toi, on t'a dit !  
\- La ferme, Happy ! Oups... Pardon, Erza...

BOOOOING !

\- Au moins, assommé, il nous laissera tranquille, déclara Erza en rangeant son épée.  
\- Natsuuuuu..., se mit à pleurer Happy.  
\- Aaaaah ! Luxus a disparu, lui aussi !, s'écria Lucy (elle venait à peine de les rejoindre après être allée se faire soigner et les découvrait, abasourdie, en pleine panique).  
\- Il a dû partir à la recherche d'Assline, dit Grey. Je crois que Gajil l'a suivi...  
\- Mirajane et Jubia aussi, compléta Wendy.  
\- Allons voir le maître, dit Erza. Il faut remettre de l'ordre dans tout ce chahut !  
\- Hé ! On ne peut pas laisser Natsu, là !, s'écria Happy. Lucy, vient le porter !  
\- Koâââ ! Mais pourquoi c'est toujours moi ?  
\- Oh là là ! Arrête de te plaindre !

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que Lucy qui se plaignait ! L'arrêt brutal du combat - sans que personne n'ait réellement compris de quoi parlait Jura - et la disparition soudaine des deux combattants, sans parler du remue-ménage que le tout avait engendré, entraîna une vague de contestation-questionnement dans les gradins. Ainsi, pendant que Mato faisait de son mieux pour ramener l'ordre et le calme en annonçant le programme du lendemain, tous les membres de Fairy Tail se retrouvèrent dans les couloirs de l'arène, où ils tombèrent sur une Polyussica particulièrement en forme.

\- Vous avez fini de faire tout ce raffut ?!, cria-t-elle en brandissant dangereusement son balais (d'où sortait-il, personne ne le savait, mais assurément, ceux qui s'en prirent des coups sur la tête ne doutèrent pas un instant de son authenticité).  
\- On cherche Assline, répliqua Luxus (qui devait être l'un des seuls à ne pas craindre l'affrontement avec Polyussica).  
\- Elle est là, répondit la vieille femme en désignant la porte de leur infirmerie (oui, parce qu'avec tous les coups que les uns et les autres se prenaient, chaque guilde bénéficiait de sa propre infirmerie – ce qui n'était pas du luxe !). Elle se repose.

Mais au moment où Luxus voulut y aller.

\- Non !, lui barra le chemin Polyussica. Même toi, je ne peux pas te laisser entrer. Je suis désolée, mais elle a besoin de rester seule.  
\- Polyussica a raison, intervint Makarof.

Se frayant un chemin parmi les membres de sa guilde, le petit bonhomme apparut, l'air soucieux.

\- Venez, dit-il. Rentrons à l'hôtel.  
\- Mais..., commença Natsu qui avait repris connaissance (au grand bonheur de Lucy qui s'était tassée de plusieurs centimètres en le portant).  
\- Ce n'est pas ici que vous apprendrez ce que vous voulez savoir !, le coupa Makarof.

Des regards intrigués s'échangèrent, mais aucun n'objecta.

\- Allez, viens Luxus..., lui dit doucement Erza. Ça ne sert à rien que tu restes à attendre ici. Quand Assline ira mieux, elle nous rejoindra. J'en suis certaine.

Luxus grogna, mais il suivit tout de même Erza de mauvaise grâce.

* * *

Durant le trajet, tout le monde se montra particulièrement discipliné. Mais à peine arrivé dans le hall de l'hôtel, le brouhaha reprit de plus belle et c'est une véritable avalanche de questions qui s'abattit sur Makarof. Ne parvenant même pas à répondre tant ça fusait dans tous les sens, le petit bonhomme fut finalement sauvé par l'arrivée aussi imprévue que surprenante de... Jura !

\- Ah ! Il est là, celui-là !, lança Natsu avec un rictus féroce. On va enfin pouvoir se le...

BOOOOING !

\- Eh bien..., soupira Lucy en regardant Erza ranger une nouvelle fois son épée. Pauvre Natsu...  
\- Hé hé !, ricana Grey. Il va plutôt être content : les deux bosses que lui a faites Erza ressemblent à des cornes. Lui qui aime tant les dragons, il va adorer. Une vraie tronche de tueur !  
\- Mais quel humour pourri..., se désola Lucy. Et toi, le chat, si tu crois que je vais encore porter Natsu, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude, compris ?!, lança-t-elle à Happy qui la regardait plein d'espoir.  
\- Du calme !, grogna Erza qui mit tout le monde au garde à vous, pendant que Makarof et Luxus s'avançaient vers Jura.

Aussitôt, le silence se fit.

\- Que venez-vous faire ici ?, demanda Luxus d'un ton revêche en dévisageant le Mage Sacré.  
\- J'ai à vous parler... Ou plus exactement : à _vous_ parler, précisa Jura en regardant Makarof.  
\- Dans ce cas, je vous écoute, répondit le petit bonhomme.  
\- Si je puis me permettre, malgré l'estime et le respect que je vous porte, je trouve que vous vous êtes conduit d'une façon beaucoup trop légère et insouciante, dit Jura, grave.  
\- Est-ce un reproche ?, demanda Makarof d'un ton légèrement agacé.  
\- Vous savez aussi bien que moi comment sont les choses..., soupira Jura.  
\- Je le sais, c'est un fait, reconnut Makarof. Mais nous semblons avoir une grande différence d'interprétation quant à cela.

Jura hocha la tête.

\- Notre monde contient malheureusement encore trop de noirceur pour nous permettre de...  
\- Pour nous permettre de quoi ?, le coupa sèchement Makarof. Notre monde est tel que nous l'avons construit ! Pour quelle raison certains devraient se sacrifier pour réparer les erreurs des autres ?!  
\- Ce n'est pas un sacrifice, objecta posément Jura. Parce que ces êtres-là sont venus au monde pour cela.  
\- Faux ! Naître avec ce pouvoir ne doit en aucun cas nous priver de notre liberté !

Makarof se rapprocha de Jura. L'aura qui émanait de lui était devenue oppressante, menaçante.

\- Je lui ai promis qu'ici elle trouverait des amis, une famille, des raisons de vivre autres que celles que les gens bien-pensants lui ont répétées encore et encore depuis sa naissance, gronda Makarof. Assline est un être humain dont les sentiments ne sont pas différents des nôtres. Il est hors de question que vous veniez aujourd'hui, ici, en prétextant que son pouvoir lui impose de vous suivre pour...  
\- Je ne suis pas venu ici avec l'intention de l'emmener, Makarof, l'interrompit calmement Jura. Je souhaitais simplement m'entretenir avec elle au sujet de son dernier combat.  
\- De son dernier combat ?, répéta doucement Lucy à Reby. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait de particulier, son dernier combat ?... en dehors du fait que Jura ait abandonné sans avoir été blessé.  
\- Moi, ce que je préfèrerais savoir, répondit Reby, c'est ce que le pouvoir d'Assline a de particulier. Car enfin, tout tourne depuis le début autour de cela.  
\- Ben... Elle semble contrôler plusieurs magies, réfléchit Lucy. Ce n'est pas rien et ce n'est surtout pas donné à tout le monde...  
\- Pour le moment, Assline n'est pas là, répondit Makarof à Jura. Et en tant que maître de la guilde qui l'a accueillie, je préfère vous prévenir de suite que vous ne pourrez lui parler que si elle le souhaite également.  
\- Sauf que moi, je m'y oppose, intervint Luxus en venant se placer aux côtés de Makarof, les bras croisés et l'air décidé.  
\- Oups... C'était à prévoir, grimaça Lucy en jetant un coup d'œil à Erza, pour constater que loin de désapprouver le comportement rebelle de Luxus, elle en retirait plutôt une certaine fierté.  
\- Luxus, dit alors Jura, je n'ai aucune mauvaise intention.  
\- Ah ouais ?! Dans ce cas, pour quelqu'un qui songe à bien faire, la façon de procéder est désastreuse ! Navré, mais je n'ai plus l'intention de la fermer ! Si vous voulez parler à Assline, vous devrez commencer par nous dire ce que vous lui voulez !  
\- Ouais !, réagirent les autres membres de la guilde. Assline est l'une des nôtres et on ne vous laissera plus lui faire du mal !

C'est alors que...

\- Ça ira, tout le monde, dit une petite voix.

Stupéfaits, ils virent Assline apparaitre à l'autre bout du hall. Le teint pâle et les yeux cernés, elle traversa lentement la pièce. La tête basse, elle osa à peine la soulever lorsqu'elle passa devant Luxus. Elle hésita alors à lui parler, mais finalement se tut et rejoignit Jura.

\- Ça ira, répéta-t-elle seulement en se tournant vers ses compagnons qui l'observaient, inquiets. Merci et... pardon.

Sobrement, Jura l'invita à le suivre dans le petit jardin intérieur de l'hôtel. Là, les autres les virent commencer à parler. Jura posait des questions et Assline lui répondait docilement, levant parfois son visage vers le ciel, mélancolique.

\- Hé, le vieux !, lança Luxus en pivotant vers Makarof. Quand est-ce que tu vas te décider à cracher le morceau et nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?  
\- C'est vrai, vous savez, Master, dit Mirajane. Finalement... qui est Assline ?

Makarof soupira profondément, se racla la gorge et...

\- Pour le commun des mortels, seulement conscient que la magie existe, Assline est une jeune fille sans histoires, un peu réservée et solitaire...  
\- Bah... Pas tant solitaire que ça, glissa Natsu à Happy (oui, il venait de reprendre connaissance). Elle a son Yoshi.  
\- Aye !  
\- La ferme, vous deux !

BOOOOING ! (oui, ils venaient à nouveau de perdre connaissance – mais juste un instant, car Grey les ranima à coups de baffe)

\- Merci Erza, s'interrompit Makarof avant de reprendre. Pour vous autres, Assline est un mage dont les capacités pourraient sembler parfois fascinantes, parfois incroyables. Mais pour ceux du Conseil et quelques-uns des Dix Mages Sacrés, elle représente bien plus que cela... Elle représente un bien précieux qu'il a fallu cacher jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à accomplir ce qu'on lui a présenté comme étant son devoir et son unique raison d'exister. A cause de ceux qui nous gouvernent et veillent sur le bien-être et la sauvegarde de notre monde, la vie d'Assline a été réduite à celle d'une arme, d'un objet sans liberté. Tout cela parce qu'elle est née avec un don aussi prodigieux que malheureux.  
\- Lequel, Master ?  
\- La Magie Unique.

Ils en restèrent tous tellement cois qu'il fallut attendre de longues secondes avant d'entendre les premières réactions.

\- La... la Magie Unique...? LA Magie Unique...?  
\- Celle dont parlait Hadès ?  
\- Alors, elle existe bel et bien ?  
\- Incroyable... C'est vraiment incroyable...

Erza sentit un frisson lui parcourir le corps. Tout lui semblait à présent tellement logique : les portes des dix voies d'or ouvertes sans les clefs, le pouvoir utilisé pour maintenir les esprits dans leur monde, la S-quest réussie avec tant de facilité, les runes de Fried modifiées et déplacées, toutes ces magies qu'Assline avait dévoilées durant son combat contre Jura...  
Spontanément, Erza se tourna vers Luxus. Il semblait aussi troublé que les autres. Pourtant, lui seul savait... Lui seul savait quel poids c'était pour Assline de devoir préserver ce secret et combien elle souffrait de le leur cacher. Car ça ne faisait aucun doute : lorsqu'Assline lui avait dit qu'elle ne pouvait se lier à lui à cause de toutes ces choses qu'il ignorait encore sur elle, il s'agissait de ça !  
Affligé, Luxus regarda dehors. Le ciel était devenu gris et une pluie fine tombait à présent sur le jardin au milieu duquel Jura en avait fini avec Assline et s'en était allé, la laissant seule.

\- Que fait-on, Master ?, demanda Mirajane, désolée.  
\- Vous, vous ne bougez pas d'ici. Vous n'avez rien à faire !, lui répondit contre toute attente Luxus.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit dans le jardin.  
Assline avait beau ne plus avoir la force d'affronter qui que ce soit, elle ne put ignorer sa présence. Elle lui avait toujours fait cette impression : puissante, réconfortante... mais parfois aussi, si dure. Comment allait-il se comporter maintenant qu'il savait qui elle était ? Qu'il savait qu'elle leur avait menti...

Elle se sentait si honteuse et si triste.

Luxus était là. Il attendait, silencieux et immobile. Tout à coup, son chagrin fut trop lourd et Assline éclata en sanglots.

\- Pardon, Luxus...! Pardonne-moi, je t'en prie...! Je suis tellement désolée... J'ai tellement peur... tellement peur... pardon...

Sans réfléchir, sans se soucier du regard des autres, Luxus la prit dans ses bras.

\- Assez, Assline, dit-il tout bas. Assez... Ne comprends-tu donc pas que cela ne change rien ? Tu peux être un peu ce que tu veux ; tu peux avoir n'importe quel pouvoir, on s'en moque... Je m'en moque... _Je_ m'en moque...

Et il souleva délicatement le visage d'Assline. Dans ses yeux rougis se reflétait la crainte de tout perdre. Sur ses joues pâles coulaient ses larmes et celle du ciel.  
Et là, doucement, alors que dans le hall de l'hôtel on pouvait entendre une mouche voler tant tout le monde était accroché à ce qu'il se passait dehors, enfin... ENFIN !... Luxus l'embrassa.  
Et là, dans les rangs de la guilde, on entendit toutes les filles pousser un « Kyaaaaaah ! » de ravissement (tandis que Fried s'écroula, victime d'une crise cardiaque).  
Et là, dans les rangs de la guilde, on vit tous les garçons se tourner vers les filles en les regardant de travers.

\- Beuuuurk !, fit Natsu. C'est bien les nanas, ça ! Heureusement, on peut compter sur notre Erza pour ne pas sombrer dans cette guimauve qui... Hein ?... Ah mais non ! Erza, pas toi aussi !

Persuadé de la trouver avec son expression conquérante que rien ne pouvait ébranler, Natsu la vit au contraire afficher un sourire béat, juste sous deux gros yeux brillants en forme de cœur.

\- Non mais c'est pas vrai..., soupira Natsu.  
\- La ferme !, lui tombèrent dessus toutes les filles (Erza et Ever en tête).

L'acharnement fut rude et violent, mais bref. Et une fois Natsu mis hors d'état de nuire (Happy s'étant « courageusement » éloigné pour ne pas se retrouver également bâillonné), toutes purent soupirer à nouveau de contentement.

\- Eh bien..., commenta Lucy, émue. Qui l'aurait cru ?  
\- Personne, répondit Kanna. C'est pour ça qu'il faut aller fêter ça comme il se doit !  
\- Oui, dit Mirajane. Laissons-les tranquilles, maintenant...

Tous gagnèrent alors la salle du restaurant où un grand buffet les attendait. _Tous_ ? Euh... non, pas tout à fait. Laissé seul, par terre, dans le hall :

\- Mmm... mmmm... mmmmmmmm... mm... mmm ! Mmmm... mm...m...mmmmm !  
\- Hein ? Quoi ? Qu'est-ce'tu dis, abruti ?, lança Gajil à Natsu qui se débattait pour essayer de se libérer. Ça te va bien, ça : te faire mettre K.O. par des gonzesses ! Ah ah ah ah ! Dragon de pacotille, va !  
\- Mmmmmmmmmm ! Mmmmm ! Mmmmmmmm !  
\- Je n'entends rien, chantonna Gajil, mort de rire, en rejoignant les autres au restaurant. Démerde-toi si t'en es capable, pov'nase ! Moi, j'vais bouffer !

C'est finalement Luxus qui détacha Natsu lorsqu'il rentra, quelques minutes plus tard, Assline blottit contre lui.

\- Tss… T'es vraiment un crétin, Natsu...  
\- Ben quoi ?, répliqua-t-il en finissant de retirer ses liens.

Il regarda ensuite Assline en faisant la moue. Trempée par la pluie, elle avait l'air de dormir debout et n'avait jamais paru si fébrile.

\- Hum… L'a pas l'air en forme…  
\- Ouais..., soupira Luxus. Je la mène dans sa chambre. Elle a besoin de se reposer.  
\- Et de manger, p't-être aussi, songea Natsu.

Tout à coup, son expression changea. Son air subitement ensuqué ne pouvait signifier qu'une chose : il réfléchissait. Quelques secondes passèrent et :

\- Ça y est ! Je sais !, s'écria-t-il.  
\- Tu sais quoi ?, demanda Luxus.  
\- Je sais pourquoi Assline mange et dort autant !  
\- Hein ?  
\- C'est parce qu'elle utilise plein de magies à la fois ! Il lui faut donc un max d'énergie ! Du coup, elle pionce comme une loutre et elle bouffe comme un goret !  
\- 'tain, mais quel crétin !, l'assomma Luxus. Pour une fois que tu réfléchis, faut que ce soit pour des conneries pareilles. Tsss... Tu me fais pitié. Dors un peu, ça te fera du bien !

Pendant ce temps, dans le restaurant :

\- Pourquoi souris-tu ainsi, Erza ?, demanda Lucy en remarquant son expression rêveuse.  
\- Oh… Je pensais simplement qu'à une époque, Luxus était tellement obsédé par l'idée de rendre Fairy Tail invincible qu'il avait failli la détruire à cause de ça… Heureusement, le temps a passé et il a fini par comprendre ce qui était vraiment important et faisait l'âme de notre guilde... Et regarde ce qui lui arrive, aujourd'hui : lui qui n'est plus intéressé par le pouvoir, il se retrouve à veiller sur une personne qui, incontestablement, possède le pouvoir magique absolu.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai, sourit à son tour Lucy. La vie est parfois bizarre… Ou peut-être était-il écrit quelque part que Luxus devait trouver ce pouvoir qu'il aimait tant. Mais en l'occurrence, il l'aura trouvé d'une façon bien différente de celle qu'il avait dû imagi… Waaaaaah ! M… Master, qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Coupant Lucy en pleine phrase, Makarof venait de bondir sur la table qu'elle partageait avec Erza, Wendy, Grey et Jubia (Jubia, qui était partagée entre l'espoir de voir aussi un jour son couple avec Grey devenir une réalité et le désespoir de constater que l'homme qu'elle aimait était toujours aussi peu réceptif à ses sentiments).

Ahuris, tous les cinq regardèrent le petit bonhomme exécuter avec une souplesse hors du commun une danse où il remuait son popotin comme personne.

\- M… Master, répéta Lucy. Que faites…  
\- Toudadidadoum… Toudada toudada…, chantonnait Makarof avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.  
\- Bah… Faut le comprendre, aussi, dit Grey. Après tout ce que Luxus lui en a fait baver, l'avoir vu se comporter aujourd'hui avec autant de maturité doit être une grande joie pour le maître.  
\- Toudadidadoum…. Toudada toudada… Toudadidadoum… Toudada toudada…  
\- Moui… Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère, c'est qu'il ne va pas prendre les choses avec trop d'enthousiasme, soupira Erza en regardant Makarof avec quelques inquiétudes.  
\- Toudadidadoum… Toudada toudada… Toudadidadoum…  
\- Hé, c'est bon ! On a compris, le vieux !, lui hurla dessus Grey.  
\- Oaaaah ! C'que vous pouvez être rabat-joies !, lança Makarof. C'est pourtant sur une note meeeeerveilleuse que s'achève cette journée, non ?  
\- Euh… Oui. Et justement, Master, à ce sujet..., commença Erza.  
\- Est-ce que vous vous rendez compte de ce que cela signifie ?, la coupa Makarof sans même avoir remarqué qu'elle avait débuté une phrase.  
\- Euh…  
\- J'ai désormais une adorâââble petite-fille et bientôt, je serai super papi ! Toudadidadoum… Toudada toudada…  
\- Aïe, aïe, aïe, s'effondra Erza. Exactement ce que je redoutais…  
\- C'est surtout exactement ce qu'il faut dire pour faire péter un câble à Luxus, commenta Grey.  
\- Et connaissant le maître, il est inutile de dire qu'il va s'en donner à cœur joie, ajouta Lucy en échangeant un rictus désespéré avec Wendy. Hum... En tout cas, quand on y réfléchit, vous imaginez, s'ils ont des enfants ? Un mini Luxusavec les pouvoirs de sa mère et le caractère de son père ?  
\- Ah ah ah !, rit Mirajane en leur apportant des boissons (même quand elle ne travaillait pas à l'auberge de la guilde, c'était plus fort qu'elle : il fallait qu'elle s'occupe des commandes). Là, je crois que les jeux seraient faits pour vous, Master : vous prendriez immédiatement votre retraite !  
\- Toudadidadoum… ToudaKoâââââââ ?! Nan mais, je pourrais parfaitement pouponner et assurer mon rôle de maître de guilde, qu'est-ce que vous croyez ?!  
\- Ouais… si Luxus ne l'a pas étranglé avant... , glissa Grey.  
\- Plus sérieusement, Master, se rappela soudain Erza, de quel combat parlait Jura, tout à l'heure ? Il ne voulait pas s'entretenir avec Assline au sujet de leur affrontement durant les Jeux, n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Hum… Évidemment pas, répondit Makarof avec un extraordinaire regain de gravité. Vous imaginez bien que ce genre de combats n'en est pas un, pour elle…  
\- Alors duquel ?, demanda Grey.  
\- Vous le connaissez aussi bien que moi, répondit Makarof, énigmatique. C'est un combat dont tout le monde a entendu parler et qui a eu lieu deux mois avant que tu la rencontres, dit-il en regardant Lucy.  
\- Hein ? Que s'est-il passé, deux mois avant que… Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive, Erza ?

Elle s'était brusquement figée, son expression devenant incrédule et effrayée. Makarof sut de suite qu'elle avait compris.

\- Master..., murmura Erza, la gorge serrée. Vous voulez dire qu'elle a combattu… qu'elle _l_'a combattu… ?  
\- Oui…  
\- Mais qui ?, s'impatienta Grey. Qui Assline a-t-elle combattu ?  
\- Acnologia...


	11. Kagutsuchi

**Kagutsuchi**

\- Acnologia...  
\- Vous voulez dire que... qu'Assline a combattu ce monstre ?, demanda Wendy, effarée.  
\- Oui, répondit sombrement Makarof. Cela s'est passé plusieurs semaines avant que vous ne la rencontriez... Il faut que vous sachiez qu'Assline est partie de chez elle à la mort de ses parents pour retrouver celui qui les a tués.  
\- C'est Acnologia qui a tué les parents d'Assline ?, bondit Lucy. Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Parce qu'ils ont choisi de protéger leur enfant... Acnologia a toujours su qu'Assline était détentrice de la Magie Unique – une magie qui représente une menace pour lui. J'en veux pour preuve le fait que leur confrontation se soit terminée sans vainqueur, ni vaincu, tous deux ayant dû se retirer à cause des nombreuses blessures que lui a infligées l'autre.  
\- Waouh..., souffla Wendy, impressionnée. Assline a réussi à blesser Acnologia...  
\- Comment savez-vous cela, Master ?, demanda Erza. C'est Assline qui vous l'a dit ?  
\- Elle a fait plus que ça : elle me l'a montré.  
\- Comment ?  
\- Grâce à la Magie des Visions Perdues.  
\- La Magie des Visions Perdues ?  
\- Oui, expliqua Makarof. C'est une magie oubliée qui permet de faire revivre des instants du passé. Grâce à elle, j'ai pu voir leur combat et entendre ce qu'ils s'y sont dit.  
\- Acnologia et Assline se sont parlés ?, demanda Lucy en grimaçant.  
\- Assurément. Tous deux se sont alors jurés que leur prochaine rencontre serait l'ultime...  
\- Eh bien, soupira Grey. Cela ne présage rien de bon, hein ?  
\- En effet..., soupira à son tour Lucy.  
\- Dites... Est-ce que ça ira ?, demanda tout bas Wendy. Je veux dire, est-ce que ça ira pour Assline ? Elle a déjà été blessée et...  
\- Et Acnologia aussi, fit remarquer Grey.  
\- Et surtout, ajouta Makarof, désormais l'un et l'autre se connaissent. Ils ont certainement dû mettre au point une stratégie de combat en vue de leur prochain affrontement.

Les visages devinrent subitement graves.

\- Ne vous en faites pas !, assura Makarof. Assline est plus solide qu'elle n'y parait.  
\- Mais quand même, s'inquiéta Wendy, Acnologia est le plus terrifiant des dragons...  
\- Yo ! A propos de dragons, intervint soudain Gajil, viens avec moi, Wendy. On va voir si l'autre nase tient sur ses jambes (il parlait évidemment de Natsu) et après, je vous emmènerai voir quelque-chose que j'ai découvert par hasard, tout à l'heure, sous le Doms Frau.  
\- Quoi donc ?

C'est ainsi qu'écourtant leur soirée, Gajil et Wendy (suivis de Lucy et Grey qui n'entendaient pas être mis sur la touche) allèrent réveiller Natsu (qui se trouvait toujours lamentablement étalé parterre dans le hall après que Luxus lui ai réglé son compte) avant de se rendre sous l'arène de Crocus où ils firent une découverte incroyable (le cimetière de dragons - au cas où vous l'auriez oublié) qui les conduisit devant une porte magique encore plus incroyable (celle du projet Éclipse - au cas où vous l'auriez également oublié) qui les mena à son tour, pour certains : tout droit en prison, et pour d'autres : à la case départ, c'est à dire à l'hôtel de la guilde (c'coup-ci, si vous l'aviez encore oublié, c'est soit parce que vous ne le saviez finalement pas, soit parce que vous avez de gros problèmes de mémoire). Et là :

\- On ne peut pas laisser Lucy et Yukino en prison !, s'écrièrent d'une même voix Natsu et Wendy, scandalisés. Il faut les sortir de là ! Elles n'ont rien fait !  
\- Mais on ne peut pas non-plus attirer l'attention en intervenant directement, songea Erza, soucieuse. Les autorités de Crocus ont leurs regards braqués sur nous et mal agir pourrait s'avérer dangereux pour elles.  
\- Qu'allons-nous faire, dans ce cas ?, demanda Wendy.  
\- Simple, répondit Makarof, son regard brusquement étincelant. Pendant que cinq d'entre vous constitueront la nouvelle équipe de Fairy Tail qui poursuivra la compétition, nous enverrons une équipe de sauvetage clandestine dansMercurius pour libérer Lucy et Yukino. Que ce soit dans l'arène ou les soupiraux du palais, je compte sur vous pour montrer la véritable force de notre guilde et faire comprendre aux ignorants qu'on ne blesse pas ceux de Fairy Tailimpunément !  
\- Ça, c'est causé !, lança Natsu.  
\- Waouh..., souffla Wendy. Le maître est bien impressionnant quand il s'y met...  
\- C'est normal, répondit Mirajane avec un grand sourire. Désormais, il ne s'agit plus simplement de remporter un tournoi, mais d'aller au secours de l'une des nôtres. Le maître ne peut y être insensible.

* * *

Et le lendemain, dans l'arène survoltée, Mato fit son apparition au rythme d'une petite danse (grotesque, comme à son habitude) pour annoncer :

\- Kaboooo ! Nous voici arrivés à la quatrième journée des Grands Jeux Magiques ! Aujourd'hui sera placé sous le signe exclusif des combats en double. Et c'est parti, kabo !

C'est ainsi que dans une succession de visions (et d'odeurs) insoutenables, tous assistèrent à la victoire improbable des Blue Pegasus (autrement dit, à celle d'un Nichiya-lapinou sauvé par un Ichiya méconnaissable et encore plus repoussant qu'à l'ordinaire) sur les Quatro Puppy.

\- Qui aurait cru que Bacchus et Rocker puissent perdre ?, pouvait-on entendre dans les tribunes en observant les deux Puppy-mages encastrés dans un mur.  
\- Et surtout, qu'Ichiya puisse se transformer en un monstre si puissant et dégoûtant ?  
\- Personne, assurément, répondirent certains avec un vague mal au cœur.

L'ambiance du côté de Fairy Tail était cependant bien différente. Car non-seulement l'opération clandestine avait déjà débuté, mais d'ici quelques secondes...

\- Et voici le second combat de la journée, kabo ! Il opposera Léon Bastia et Shelia Brendy des Lamia Scale à Luxus Drear et Assline Draycot de la toute nouvelle formation de Fairy Tail !

Encore plus fort que pour le premier combat double, les cris retentirent, faisant vibrer l'enceinte du Doms Frau, lorsque les participants s'avancèrent dans l'arène.

Après une longue et reposante nuit de sommeil, Assline s'était éveillée plus confiante – encore un peu gênée par ses mensonges passés, mais assurément plus confiante en voyant l'accueil chaleureux que lui avaient réservé ceux de sa guilde. Malheureusement, elle ne put goûter entièrement au bonheur d'être acceptée telle qu'elle était par ses amis à cause de la terrible nouvelle concernant l'emprisonnement de Lucy. Mais au moins, désormais, elle n'hésiterait plus à employer son pouvoir au grand jour – surtout si c'était pour protéger les siens et servir Fairy Tail !  
Ainsi, à l'approche de ce nouveau combat où elle n'aurait pas pu tomber mieux niveau partenaire – même s'il ne fallait pas compter sur Luxus pour se montrer galant, attentionné, amoureux ou roudoudouteux en pleine bataille (ou même ailleurs, d'ailleurs)…

\- Hum… Dommage que Jubia n'ait pas été sélectionnée, soupira Léon en découvrant ses adversaires.  
\- Léon !, le reprit Shelia, agacée.  
\- Tant pis… Je ferai contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, poursuivit Léon sans y faire attention. D'autant plus que depuis que Jura a abandonné son combat, je suis très intrigué par cette fille et en fin de compte, assez satisfait de pouvoir l'affronter personnellement, dit-il en fixant Assline.  
\- Oui, mais moi, ça m'aurait arrangée que Jura-sama nous explique son choix. Ça m'aurait permis de me préparer à la magie de cette fille et aussi, ça aurait peut-être calmé Ooba Baba-sama... Pauvre Toby..., dit-elle en secouant tristement la tête. Depuis hier, il tourne sur lui-même comme une toupie.  
\- Et encore, si ce n'était que ça, dit Léon en levant les yeux au ciel. C'est surtout qu'en plus de tourner sur lui-même, il hurle à la mort !

Pendant ce temps, dans les tribunes.

\- Vous avez l'air bien soucieux, troisième maître, remarqua Mavies.  
\- Comment ne pas l'être ?, répondit Makarof, les sourcils froncés. J'ai beau me dire que nous faisons pour le mieux, je m'inquiète pour mes gamins.  
\- Ça ira, assura Mavies. Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Panther Lily, Sharuru et Happy sauront délivrer Lucy et Yukino. Je suis certaine que tous nous reviendront sains et saufs !  
\- A condition qu'ils se contentent de les sortir de leur cellule et de les ramener…  
\- Que pourraient-ils faire d'autre ?  
\- Avec eux, tout est possible !, soupira Makarof. Sans compter l'existence de cette porte... Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait advenir si…  
\- Si… ?  
\- Ah… Je ne le sais pas moi-même…  
\- Gardez confiance, troisième maître, dit Mavies avec un petit sourire. Et gardez aussi un œil sur ce qu'il se passe ici…

Car devant eux, l'équipe des Lamia Scale faisait à présent face à celle des Fairy Tail. Et le moins que l'on puisse dire, en voyant Assline et Luxus côte à côte, c'est que si Léon et Shelia avaient été conscients de leurs pouvoirs respectifs, plutôt que d'afficher cet air assuré, ils seraient partis en courant !

\- Bien, commença Léon. Un garçon et une fille dans chaque équipe… Que faisons-nous ? Allons-nous laisser ces demoiselles se départager pendant que nous en ferons de même, Luxus, ou préfères-tu…  
\- J'me fous royalement de qui va affronter qui, le coupa Luxus, indifférent. J'pourrais vous prendre tous les deux en même temps que ça ne me dérangerait pas !  
\- Tsss…, fit Léon avec un sourire méprisant. Décidément, je comprends mieux pourquoi Grey se plaît tellement dans votre guilde : en dehors de ma magnifique Jubia, il ne semble y avoir que des crâneurs comme lui.  
\- De quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il raconte, celui-là ?!, s'insurgea depuis les tribunes Fried. Comment ose-t-il parler ainsi à Luxus ?!  
\- Ouais ! Allez-y, mes bébés !, lança Bixrow. Allez montrer à ce porc-épic grisé ce qu'il en coûte de… Aïeuuuuh ! A quoi tu joues, toi ?!, cria-t-il à Ever qui venait de le frapper avec un maillet sur le crâne (oui, il fallait bien ça pour interpeller une tête de pioche coiffée d'un heaume comme Bixrow).  
\- Imbécile ! Tu veux que Luxus soit disqualifié, ou quoi ?! Nous n'avons pas le droit d'intervenir durant son combat !

Aussi, pendant que Léon et Luxus débutaient une joute verbale en attendant de se taper dessus (le tout largement commenté et encouragé par la bande de Raijin), Shelia et Assline, nettement plus civilisées, commencèrent par se saluer poliment.

\- Enchantée, dit Shelia. Tâchons de faire un beau combat. Enfin… dès qu'ils seront prêts, soupira-t-elle en entendant Léon et Luxus se traiter de tous les noms d'oiseaux de la création.  
\- Oui, répondit Assline, passablement désespérée de voir comment se profilait leur combat double. Euh... Peut-être pourrions-nous commencer, qu'en penses-tu ? Avec un peu de chance, ça incitera ces deux bavards à passer à l'action.  
\- Ou… oui, dit Shelia en marquant soudain un temps d'hésitation.

Car en même temps qu'Assline lui avait fait cette proposition, elle avait senti l'intensité du pouvoir magique de cette dernière augmenter significativement. Et passé un temps d'observation réciproque :

\- Ta magie est étrange, dit Assline en penchant la tête sur le côté, songeuse. Je ne me souviens pas en avoir déjà rencontrée de pareille, mais en même temps, elle m'est singulièrement familière…

Assline continua d'observer attentivement Shelia durant quelques secondes, puis tout à coup, son regard se perdit dans ses pensées. Elle se redressa lentement et fit abstraction de tout ce qui l'entourait. _Il_ était en train de lui parler.

\- Tu es une chasseuse de Dieu…, souffla Assline d'une voix sombre qui inquiéta Shelia.  
\- Euh… oui…

Shelia se tourna aussitôt vers Léon qui était toujours très occupé à insulter Luxus et le tira par la manche.

\- Dis, murmura-t-elle, tu veux bien t'intéresser à ce qu'il se passe de mon côté aussi, s'il te plaît ?  
\- Hein ? Quoi ?!, fit Léon avec mauvaise humeur avant de changer brusquement d'expression en voyant l'attitude d'Assline.

On aurait cru qu'elle s'était transformée en zombie.

\- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?!, demanda Léon.  
\- J'en sais rien, répondit Luxus en jetant un coup d'œil perplexe à Assline. On dirait qu'elle…  
\- Une chasseuse de Dieu…, répéta lentement Assline, toujours indifférente à ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

Son seul centre d'intérêt était devenu Shelia – ce qui n'avait rien de rassurant, ni pour celle-ci, ni pour Makarof...  
En voyant Assline se comporter tout à coup de la sorte, le maître de Fairy Tail était devenu livide. Les yeux ronds comme des soucoupes et la bouche ouverte comme une boîte à lettres, il semblait avoir perdu à jamais l'usage de la parole.

\- Troisième maître !, le secoua Mavies. Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ?  
\- Elle ne va quand-même pas _le_ laisser venir ici…, finit par bredouiller Makarof. Et dire que je m'inquiétais de ce que pouvaient faire Natsu et les autres… Assline est encore plus folle qu'eux…  
\- Mais enfin troisième maître, de quoi parlez-vous ?!

Pour toute réponse, Makarof pointa l'arène du doigt.

\- Toi qui chasses les Dieux, poursuivit doucement Assline à l'intention de Shelia, tiens-tu ton pouvoir d'eux ? En as-tu déjà rencontrés ?  
\- Euh… Non, répondit prudemment Shelia sous les regards hautement méfiants de Léon et Luxus. Mais la magie que l'on m'a apprise sert réellement à…  
\- Les affronter ?, termina Assline.  
\- Oui...  
\- Dans ce cas, permets-moi de te présenter quelqu'un qui souhaiterait mesurer sa magie à la tienne.  
\- Quoi… ?

Et tandis que Makarof était proche de l'apoplexie, Assline ferma les yeux, baissa légèrement la tête et doucement appela : « _Kagutsuchi_ ».

Personne ne comprit ce qu'il se passait. Le ciel fut brusquement occulté par une épaisse couche de nuages noirs, le sol se mit à trembler et l'atmosphère devint chaude et suffocante, comme à l'approche d'un orage d'été. Instinctivement, Léon et Luxus s'écartèrent, quand Shelia, tétanisée, vit Assline s'élever dans les airs, comme si elle s'était mise à voler.

C'est à cet instant que tous le virent : immense, inimaginable.

Loin de léviter, Assline était en réalité soulevée par les serres d'une créature gigantesque dont l'apparence faisait tout à la fois penser à un dragon blanc dont les ailes de feu rappelaient celles du phénix, et un dauphin, de par la forme de sa tête, de ses ailerons et des doux sons qu'il émettait.

\- Ka… Kagutsuchi, bafouilla Shelia, terrifiée. Le… le…  
\- Le Dieu du Feu…, souffla Erza qui n'en revenait pas.

Ses yeux écarquillés étaient braqués sur l'étrange créature qui venait d'apparaitre, sortant du Néant, aussi effroyable que l'enfer… mais aussi affectueuse et proche d'Assline que pouvait l'être un ami.  
Dans l'arène, le silence tomba d'un coup. Sidéré, plus personne n'osa parler, plus personne n'osa bouger. Son corps emplissant tout l'espace, Kagutsuchi flottait à plusieurs mètres du sol, ses ailes battant lentement et puissamment l'air en dégageant une incroyable chaleur.

Spontanément (et stupidement), Grey songea que si Natsu avait été là, il aurait été fichu de se jeter dessus pour voir s'il avait bon goût ! Évidemment, il en serait ressorti carbonisé, mais bon…

Quoi qu'il en soit, l'arrivée de Kagutsuchi mit fin au mystère de l'agression perpétrée durant la course d'orientation. Car qui d'autre que lui aurait pu terrasser dans un feu infernal – allant jusqu'à brûler la terre-même – ceux qui s'en étaient pris à Assline ? Tout semblait à nouveau si évident…

\- Mais jusqu'où s'étend son pouvoir...?, murmura Erza, abasourdie.  
\- Il est sans limite, répondit Makarof. Et dans le cas présent, il pourrait s'avérer extrêmement dangereux.  
\- Qu'est-ce que... Qu'est-ce qu'il compte faire ?, articula difficilement Shelia sans pouvoir détacher son regard de Kagutsuchi.  
\- Il était intéressé de te rencontrer, répondit doucement Assline, une main posée sur le cou de Kagutsuchi qu'elle caressait tendrement. Il n'a encore jamais eu l'occasion de mesurer sa force à celle d'un mage chasseur de Dieu.  
\- Hein ?, s'affola Shelia. Mais je ne pourrais jamais tenir tête à un monstre pareil !  
\- Ce n'est pas un monstre, la reprit calmement Assline, tandis que Kagutsuchi montra un signe d'irritation en faisant claquer son énorme mâchoire hérissée de crocs saillants, c'est un Dieu.  
\- Ça ne change strictement rien au problème !, s'écria Shelia. Regarde-le et regarde-moi ! Comment pourrais-je...  
\- Moi, je l'ai déjà combattu, la coupa Assline d'une voix où perçait une certaine froideur. Et je le combats toujours pour m'entraîner.  
\- Oui, mais toi, ricana nerveusement Shelia, y'a qu'à voir comment Jura-sama à préférer abandonner votre combat pour comprendre que tu n'es pas norma...  
\- Stop !, l'interrompit Luxus. Fais gaffe... Et va pas dire d'âneries plus grosses que toi, surtout – même si tu donnerais plutôt dans la demi-portion. Assline a seulement une magie plus puissante que la tienne, c'est tout – en fait, sa magie est plus puissante que...

Tout à coup, Luxus s'interrompit. Un tremblement de terre venait d'ébranler le Doms Frau. Instinctivement, tous pensèrent qu'il s'agissait de Kagutsuchi. Mais en voyant l'air étonné, puis inquiet d'Assline qui leva la tête pour chercher d'où provenait ce phénomène, beaucoup comprirent que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le Dieu du Feu. C'est alors que, venant du palais Mercurius, une colonne de lumière éblouissante déchira le ciel.

\- Ça y est : l'Éclipse vient de s'ouvrir…


	12. Par amour

**Par amour...**

Levant leurs regards incrédules vers le ciel, les spectateurs poussèrent tout à coup un cri d'effroi.  
_Des dragons._  
Leurs ombres gigantesques plongèrent l'arène dans la pénombre, quand leurs hurlements figèrent les gens de terreur. Ainsi, l'Eclipse avait bel et bien été ouverte, mais pour quel résultat...

Lorsque la princesse Fiore comprit l'erreur qu'elle venait de commettre, Lucy et Yukino s'employèrent à l'aider, grâce à leurs clefs, en refermant la porte magique. Certes, elles y parvinrent... mais pas avant d'avoir laissé sept dragons la franchir et pénétrer dans le présent.

Aussitôt, Kagutsuchi referma délicatement ses serres pour protéger Assline et s'envola. Dans les tribunes, n'écoutant que leur bravoure, les mages de toutes les guildes se rassemblèrent et se ruèrent vers l'Eclipse. Là, les combats se mirent rapidement en place. A chaque dragon s'opposa un dragon slayer et à chaque dragon miniature s'opposèrent plusieurs mages. La lutte était ardue et intense. Les sorts, contre-sorts et jets de flammes fusaient dans tous les sens.

\- J'arrive pas à croire que Rog soit à l'origine de ce carnage !, n'en revenait toujours pas Sting, en plein combat avec Scissor Runner.  
\- C'est pas le Rog que tu connais qui a fait ça !, répliqua Natsu en traversant le ciel comme une fusée, porté par Happy, pour rejoindre Luxus qui affrontait alors Atlas Flame. C'est le Rog de futur ! Quel enfoiré, c'lui-là…  
\- Mais pourquoi ?!  
\- Il veut monter une armée de dragons pour vaincre Acnologia, miaula Happy (oui, je sais : d'ordinaire, Happy ne miaule pas – c'est même le seul chat qui ne doit jamais miauler !). Il veut devenir le maître du monde !  
\- Quoi ?!, s'écria Sting. Jamais le Rog que je connais ferait une chose pareille !  
\- Ouais, ben en attendant, celui qui a foutu ce merdier, l'a fait, lui !, rétorqua Luxus.  
\- Luxus !, lança Natsu. Laisse-moi m'occuper de ce dragon-là et fonce aider Wendy !

Malheureusement, il n'y avait pas que Wendy qui avait besoin d'aide...

La technique des dragons slayer montra trop vite ses limites face aux véritables dragons et ces derniers, soutenus par les dragons miniatures que les autres mages ne parvenaient à repousser, semaient la destruction et la désolation sur leur passage.

\- Bordel !, pestait Natsu - qui avait fini par sympathiser avec son tonton dragon (autrement dit : Atlas Flame) et se battait à présent avec lui contre le Rog du futur et Motherglare. C'qu'ils sont coriaces !  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ?, railla le Rog du futur. Je vais bientôt vaincre le Roi Dragon ! Mes forces et mon pouvoir sont sans communes mesures avec les vôtres. Je vais tous vous…

ROOOOÂÂÂÂÂHHHH !

\- Qu'est-ce que… Qu'est-ce que c'était... ?, demanda Happy en bondissant de peur sur la tête de Natsu.  
\- Tu ne le reconnais pas ?, répondit sombrement Natsu. C'est _lui_…  
\- Imbéciles..., grinça le Rog du futur. A cause de vous, il nous a entendus et est arrivé trop tôt !  
\- Quoi ? Non mais oh, s'pèce d'abruti !, s'emporta de plus belle Natsu. Qui c'est qui a tout fait pour qu'on ouvre cette putain de porte ?! Non-seulement c'est toi qui es venu foutre le merdier dans notre présent, mais en plus, tu comptes tout nous mettre sur le dos ?!

ROOOOÂÂÂÂÂHHHH !

\- 'tain, ça va pas le faire…, murmura Grey en levant les yeux au ciel où une tâche noire venait d'apparaître.  
\- Non…, dit Luxus en regardant la tâche grossir dangereusement. Ça va pas le faire du tout… On a déjà du mal avec ceux-là. Alors si Acnologia se mêle à la partie…

ROOOOÂÂÂÂÂHHHH !

Mais tandis que la terrible silhouette du dragon noir se faisait de plus en plus distincte, une autre ombre, encore plus impressionnante, apparut et s'interposa.

\- Kagutsuchi…  
\- ? Hein… C'est quoi ça ?, s'écria Natsu avec des yeux ronds comme des soucoupes. Et qu'est-ce qu'Assline fout avec ce machin ?  
\- C'est Kagutsuchi : le Dieu du Feu, répondit Luxus. Ils combattent ensemble.  
\- Koââââ ? Assline est pote avec le Dieu du Feu ?! Mais c'est trop cool !  
\- Trop cool ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore, crétin ?!  
\- Ouais… C'est pas trop le moment, t'as raison. Euh… Et ils comptent faire quoi, là, tous les deux ?, demanda Natsu, perplexe, en voyant Kagutsuchi s'élever toujours plus haut dans les airs à la rencontre d'Acnologia.  
\- Ils vont se battre…, souffla Lucy.  
\- Koââââ ?  
\- C'est vrai, se souvint Wendy. Rappelez-vous ce qu'a dit le maître : il a dit qu'à leur prochaine rencontre… C'est terrible !  
\- C'est surtout du suicide..., murmura Luxus.

Mais qu'importe ce qu'ils purent dire ou ressentir : Assline savait ce qu'elle avait à faire. Pour ses parents, pour ceux qui étaient devenus ses amis, pour Luxus, pour Yoshi… Pour tous ceux qu'elle aimait, il n'y avait qu'une chose à faire.  
Elle se cramponna à Kagutsuchi, ferma les yeux et demanda au Dieu du Feu de l'aider à en finir une bonne fois pour toute avec le dragon de l'Apocalypse.

\- _« Pardon Luxus… Pardon de partir comme ça... J'aurais tellement aimé pouvoir passer plus de temps avec toi… avec vous tous…  
_\- Mais… Mais... Qu'est-ce que… Assline ?, sursauta Luxus en entendant sa voix résonner dans sa tête, comme cela lui était déjà arrivé avec Yoshi.  
\- _Je ne pouvais pas partir affronter Acnologia sans te parler une dernière fois. S'il te plaît, comprends-moi : ce monstre est une trop grande menace. Il ne peut pas continuer à hanter ainsi la vie des gens.  
_\- _C'est pas à toi à t'en occuper ! Et encore moins toute seule !  
_\- _Si… Parce que tu le sais aussi bien que moi : vous ne pouvez rien contre lui. Mais moi…  
_\- _J'veux pas t'entendre parler comme ça !  
_\- _ Pardon…  
_\- _Et arrête de t'excuser tout le temps, putain !  
_\- _Pardon...  
_\- _...  
_\- _Il y a autre chose, Luxus - une chose tellement importante pour moi. Je n'ai jamais pu te le dire car je n'en ai jamais eu le courage, mais… s'il te plaît, quoi qu'il arrive, n'oublie jamais que…  
_\- _Ne parle pas comme ça ! On dirait que tu me fais tes…  
_\- _… n'oublie jamais que je t'aime.  
_\- _Ne me fais pas tes adieux !  
_\- _Je t'aime, Luxus_… »  
\- Non… Assliiiiine ! Reviens ! Ne fais pas ça !

Ses yeux larmoyants d'une peine qui la rendit encore plus déterminée, sous l'impuissance de ses amis qui, grâce à l'action conjuguée de Natsu et Atlas Flame (qui envoyèrent valdinguer Motherglare et le Rog du futur dans l'Eclipse), mirent un terme aux combats contre les dragons du passé, Assline, portée par Kagutsuchi, se lança de toutes ses forces dans une lutte sans merci face à Acnologia.

Comme Makarof l'avait annoncé, tous deux avaient pris le temps d'analyser la façon de combattre de l'autre. Ainsi, malgré les coups encaissés et les cris de douleur poussés, nombre d'attaques furent parées ou esquivées et après de longues minutes, Acnologia et Assline se faisaient toujours face. Blessés et haletants, aucun des deux n'envisageait pourtant de renoncer.

C'est alors qu'intervint un petit élément. Un petit élément qui était resté bien discret jusque-là...  
Au moment où Assline et Acnologia s'apprêtaient à se jeter l'un sur l'autre, Yoshi apparut entre eux et, dans un nuage étincelant, dévoila une toute autre apparence : pourvu de grandes ailes rouges et blanches qui lui permirent de se maintenir dans les airs, il venait de se transformer en un terrifiant tyrannosaure.

\- Oh putain…, souffla Natsu, stupéfié.

Et il n'y avait pas que lui qui resta sans voix. Tous ceux qui étaient encore en état de bouger et parler levèrent la tête et poussèrent un « Oooooh ! » à la fois admiratif et horrifié. Où était passé le gentil et timide petit Yoshi ? Il avait laissé place à un monstre hurlant sa colère et sa rage, bien décidé à protéger Assline. A l'aide de sa musculeuse queue et sa redoutable mâchoire, il parvint à tenir en respect Acnologia. Tout du moins, c'est ce qu'il sembla faire... Car ne redoutant personne, loin d'être impressionné, le dragon noir avait en réalité pris tout son temps pour se familiariser avec son nouvel adversaire. Et lorsque le moment fut venu, lorsqu'une faille se dévoila dans sa tactique de combat, sans hésitation, Acnologia attaqua.

Faisant fi de la présence de Kagutsuchi qui ne pouvait intervenir au risque de blesser Yoshi, le dragon se lança dans une féroce charge sur le dinosaure qui encaissa vaillamment maintes et maintes coups, avant qu'un ultime ne l'atteigne durement. Trop durement…  
Aussi étrangement qu'il était devenu immense et redoutable, Yoshi redevint tout à coup cette petite bestiole verte avec sa carapace rouge, si mignonne et attendrissante. Touché en plein cœur, il vacilla un instant, poussa un faible gémissement et chuta dans le vide.

\- Yoshi…, murmura Assline, épouvantée. NOOOOON !

Fondant sur lui tel un oiseau de proie, Kagutsuchi piqua droit vers le sol et rattrapa Yoshi avant qu'il ne s'écrase. Assline l'attrapa et le serra dans ses bras.

\- Yoshi... , dit-elle d'une voix tremblante. Yoshi, je t'en prie : réponds-moi… Ouvre les yeux, Yoshi… Yoshi… Yoshi… Ne me laisse pas, je t'en prie…

Mais les yeux de Yoshi s'étaient doucement fermés et plus jamais ils ne se rouvriraient.

Envahie de tristesse, Assline entendit soudain le cri victorieux d'Acnologia. Elle leva la tête et le vit. Battant lentement de ses larges ailes, il la regardait avec un air cruel et satisfait. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour plonger Assline dans une colère noire. Ses poings se serrèrent, ses yeux se plissèrent, son pouvoir explosa.

\- C'est fini pour toi, gronda-t-elle en fixant durement Acnologia. Jamais… Jamais je ne te pardonnerai ce que tu as fait à mon ami...

Elle posa ses mains sur le flanc de Kagutsuchi et lui transféra l'intégralité de son pouvoir. Instantanément, le Dieu du Feu se mit à rayonner. Il déploya ses ailes flamboyantes et poussa un cri qui fit trembler la Terre et le Ciel. Instinctivement, Acnologia changea d'attitude et se tint prêt à défier une nouvelle fois Kagutsuchi - sauf que toute sa force et sa cruauté ne lui servirent à rien...  
Transcendé par le pouvoir d'Assline, Kagutsuchi, qui était déjà doté d'une force incommensurable, s'élança et traversa Acnologia de part en part tel un sabre, mettant fin à son règne de terreur.

Le Roi Dragon était mort.

Lourdement, il alla s'écraser au sol où il souleva un immense nuage de poussière. Incrédules, bon nombre préférèrent rester en retrait, craignant de le voir brusquement se relever, quand quelques-autres osèrent s'en approcher.

\- Il est…, commença timidement Wendy.  
\- Ouais, dit Natsu en dégageant d'un coup de pied la patte avant du dragon qui masquait son visage inexpressif. Tous ceux qu'il a fait souffrir sont enfin vengés.  
\- Oui… Mais au fait, et Assline, où est-elle ?, demanda Lucy, inquiète. Aïeuuuuh !

Elle venait de se faire bousculer sans ménagement par Luxus qui se précipitait précisément vers Kagutsuchi.

Le Dieu du Feu s'était posé un peu plus loin, à l'écart de l'agitation provoquée par la chute d'Acnologia. Ses ailes rabattues enveloppaient Assline. Accroupie dans ses serres, elle gardait Yoshi contre elle.

\- Yoshi…, pleurait-elle. Yoshi…

Epuisée, elle aurait pu se retrouver confrontée à un cruel dilemme. Mais dans son cœur, tout demeurait clair.

Alors, avec une douce pensée pour les siens qu'elle savait si proches, elle déposa Yoshi et concentra les dernières forces qu'il lui restait. Tant pis pour elle, tant pis pour sa vie. Elle ferait tout pour sauver son petit compagnon.

Sous le regard affolé de Luxus, un grand pouvoir magique jaillit brusquement d'Assline et s'enroula autour de son corps en remontant vers le ciel. Elle ferma les yeux, écarta les bras et...

\- _Last Ages_…  
\- ASSLINE ! NOOOOOOOOOON !

Mais il était trop tard : le sort du temps était lancé et Luxus ne pouvait rien faire pour l'arrêter.

Passées d'interminables et angoissantes secondes, le tourbillon de magie finit par s'évanouir et Assline s'effondra, son corps noirci par le pouvoir invoqué. Précautionneusement, Kagutsuchi écarta ses ailes et la déposa à terre. Stupéfait, Luxus vit alors qu'Assline était toujours consciente. Il la prit dans ses bras et dégagea délicatement les mèches de cheveux qui lui recouvraient le visage.

\- Yoshi…, murmura Assline, son regard perdu dans le vide. Où est Yoshi… ?

Près d'elle, la petite bête se mit à remuer - d'abord lentement, puis de façon de plus en plus marquée. Soudain, Yoshi ouvrit les yeux. Il bondit sur ses pattes arrière, regarda frénétiquement autour de lui, puis se jeta sur Assline en frottant son museau contre elle.

\- Luxus…, dit tout bas Assline lorsque ses yeux voilés le virent enfin. Tu es là… Tu vas bien…  
\- Idiote, répondit Luxus d'une voix étranglée. Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien ? Qu'est-ce que tu as fait… ?  
\- Mon Yoshi, Luxus…, répondit faiblement Assline. Si tu savais comme il est important pour moi… Si tu savais comme je l'aime, lui aussi. Comme toi…  
\- Et regarde ce que tu as fait ?!, cria Luxus, en larmes, dépassé par la douleur. Tu nous aimes et tu vas nous laisser !  
\- Pardon…  
\- Arrête… Arrête de t'excuser…, s'effondra Luxus en serrant Assline contre lui.  
\- Prends soin de Yoshi, s'il te plaît... Je sais qu'il t'écoutera... parce qu'il sait que j'ai confiance en toi et que tu es quelqu'un de gentil...  
\- Arrête de parler, l'interrompit doucement Luxus. Garde tes forces...  
\- Tu sais que..., dit Assline en toussant, que je n'ai pas besoin de garder mes forces... Tu sais aussi bien que moi ce qu'il advient de ceux qui utilisent « Last Ages »...  
\- Assline...

Luxus resserra son étreinte quand Yoshi se blottit contre Assline en gémissant.

\- Je ne regrette rien, Luxus..., souffla Assline.  
\- Moi si... Je n'ai pas su te protéger comme j'aurais dû le faire…  
\- C'est faux... Tu m'as au contraire protégée tant de fois… et ta présence a été d'un tel réconfort pour moi… Ça ira, ne t'en fais pas, Luxus... Je sais que désormais, vous n'aurez plus rien à craindre... Alors ça ira...

Puis, lentement, les yeux d'Assline se fermèrent. Sa respiration se fit de plus en plus douce et les battements de son cœur de plus en plus légers... Et lorsque la main qu'elle tenait entrelacée avec celle de Luxus retomba, celui-ci comprit que tout était fini.

Submergé par la douleur, Yoshi poussa un hurlement qui meurtrit le cœur de tous ceux qui s'étaient rassemblés autour d'eux. Luxus, incapable d'accepter la mort d'Assline, la serra dans ses bras en ayant l'impression que c'est toute sa vie qui lui échappait.

Les secondes s'écoulèrent ensuite telles des heures, des jours, des années…  
C'est alors qu'une petite voix résonna à nouveau dans la tête de Luxus.

\- _Si tu le veux vraiment, tu peux la sauver... Toi seul le peux… Mais il te faudra ignorer la peur... la peur de mourir toi aussi…  
_\- _Yoshi ?  
_\- _Oui...  
_\- _De quoi parles-tu ?  
_\- _Il existe un sortilège. Un sortilège aussi ancien que dangereux mais qui, s'il réussit, te permettra de rendre la vie à l'être aimé..._

Luxus n'hésita pas une seconde.

\- _Que faut-il faire ?  
_\- _Laisse-moi te guider et écoute ceci…_

Tellement impressionné de se retrouver si près de Kagutsuchi, personne ne fut en mesure de deviner ce qu'il se tramait. Ce n'est que lorsque le Dieu du Feu se redressa pour prendre son envol, que quelques-uns commencèrent à sentir un changement - un changement étrange qui s'opérait dans l'atmosphère. Tout à coup, Kagutsuchi poussa un cri perçant et tout se mit en place. En même temps que le Dieu du Feu disparaissait dans une boule de flammes, un voile étincelant se déposa sur Luxus qui tenait toujours fermement Assline contre lui. Un instant plus tard, plusieurs cercles magiques apparurent et formèrent une barrière protectrice autour d'eux.

\- L'imbécile !, s'écria Polyussica en donnant d'énergiques coups de coude pour se frayer un chemin parmi les curieux qui observaient le phénomène sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Quelle folie lui est passée par la tête ?!

Makarof apparut soudain à ses côtés, médusé.

\- Luxus..., souffla-t-il. Qu'est-ce que...  
\- Comment connait-il ce sortilège ?!, demanda Polyussica d'un ton autoritaire. C'est toi qui le lui as appris, espèce de vieux débris ?!  
\- Bien sûr que non ! Tu me prends pour un inconscient, ou quoi ?! Tu crois que je ne tiens pas à la vie de mon petit-fils, peut-être ?!  
\- Euh... Master, vint se mêler prudemment Lucy, complètement déboussolée. De quoi parlez-vous ? Et que se passe-t-il ?  
\- Il se passe, répondit Polyussica, hors d'elle, que Luxus vient d'invoquer une magie oubliée dans l'espoir fou de rendre la vie à Assline !  
\- Hein ?  
\- Koâââââ ?  
\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, la vieille ?!, explosa Natsu. Assline est morte ?! Et Luxus serait en train d'essayer de la ramener à la vie ?! Mais c'est n'importe koââââ !  
\- La première partie est pourtant tout à fait plausible, commenta sombrement Grey. Elle est même certainement vraie...  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?, demanda Lucy.  
\- Pour sauver Yoshi, Assline en a appelé au « Last Ages »... C'est un sort qui permet de rembobiner le temps et ainsi éviter que ne s'accomplissent des évènements dramatiques déjà vécus. Mais le prix à payer pour cela est très cher. Car c'est notre vie...

Tous furent horrifiés.

\- Par contre, poursuivit Grey, pour ce qui est du sortilège que Luxus est en train d'utiliser, je ne saurais vous dire - je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.  
\- Moi si, intervint Reby. J'ai lu un jour dans un ouvrage ancien qu'il existait une magie qui permettait de changer le destin de certaines personnes. Mais là encore, les conséquences sont lourdes et pour pouvoir y arriver, plusieurs conditions doivent impérativement être réunies. Autrement...  
\- Autrement ?  
\- Autrement, c'est la mort.  
\- Oh mon dieu ! Mon Luxuuus !  
\- 'tain, Fried ! Recommence pas à chialer !, s'énerva Bixrow en lui plaquant un mouchoir sur la figure.  
\- De quelles conditions parles-tu, Reby ?, demanda Erza en assommant Fried pour être tranquille. Et quelles sont ces conséquences ?  
\- En vérité, ce sortilège ne ramène pas simplement quelqu'un à la vie : il permet d'offrir la moitié de sa propre vie.  
\- Hein...?  
\- Tu veux dire que Luxus est en train de donner à Assline la moitié de ce qu'il lui reste à vivre ?, s'étrangla Natsu.  
\- Oui..., soupira Polyussica en regardant Makarof, peinée. Si ce sortilège fonctionne, l'un comme l'autre n'auront plus qu'une poignée d'années à vivre...  
\- Vous vous trompez ! Il leur restera au contraire ENCORE plusieurs années à partager !, la contredit Lucy avec véhémence. Regardez un peu ce qu'il se passe : à l'heure qu'il est, Assline devrait être morte ! Au lieu de cela, Luxus s'évertue à la garder en vie ! Il préfère n'avoir plus que quelques années à vivre dans le bonheur que le double dans le malheur !  
\- Lucy..., dit tout bas Erza. Polyussica pense aussi au maître...  
\- Je sais, soupira Lucy. Je sais que personne n'a envie de voir ses enfants, et encore moins ses petits-enfants partir les premiers... Mais là...  
\- Bah… De tout'façon, le vieux est vieux et il crèvera certainement avant Luxus !  
\- ?... NATSUUUUU !  
\- Bah quoi ? C'est vrai en plus. Y'a donc pas à s'en faire pour le moral du vieux puisqu'il crèv...

BOOOOING !

\- Dors un peu, toi aussi. Ça te fera du bien !, lança sèchement Erza en rangeant sa lame, pendant que Natsu s'écroulait sur Fried. Tsss… Décidément, ses combats semblent lui avoir grillé les neurones.  
\- En tout cas, reprit timidement Wendy, je pense que Lucy a raison : mieux vaut vivre moins longtemps dans le bonheur que plus longtemps dans le malheur.  
\- Sans oublier le fait que le vieux est un sacré dur à cuire, ajouta Grey. A ce rythme, il va nous dépasser la centaine, facile ! Donc à mon avis, vu que Luxus a hérité de lui dans bien des domaines, on aura encore à le supporter plus de trente ans !  
\- Si le sortilège marche..., rappela Polyussica en regardant avec inquiétude les disques de magie qui tournaient lentement sur eux même.  
\- Reby, tu ne nous as pas dit, se rappela soudain Lucy. Quelles sont les conditions pour que cette magie fonctionne?  
\- Il y en a deux et elles sont en fin de compte aussi simples que délicates : il faut avant tout avoir les capacités magiques pour l'invoquer – étant une magie très puissante qui a le pouvoir de modifier le cours de la vie, elle ne peut être utilisée par n'importe qui.  
\- Pour ça, vu le monstre qu'est Luxus, y'a pas de problème !, déclara Gajil.  
\- Mais surtout, poursuivit Reby, il faut désirer de tout son cœur que l'autre vive. Il s'agit ici d'un sortilège qui lie dans leurs destinées deux personnes - seules celles qui ont, l'une pour l'autre, un Amour profond et éternel peuvent y accéder.  
\- Comme c'est romantique..., souffla Wendy, émue.  
\- Eh ben... En sachant ça, si ça marche, on pourra se foutre de Luxus pendant un bon moment !, lança Gajil. Lui qui se la joue gros macho ! Ah ah ah... Stooop ! Pas touché, Erza !  
\- Dans ce cas, si tu ne veux pas morfler toi aussi, boucle-la !, répliqua Erza en brandissant son épée.  
\- Ouais, parce que pour le moment, y'a franchement pas de quoi rire, commenta Grey.  
\- « Pour le moment », vous allez surtout évacuer les lieux !, déclara tout à coup Polyussica qui venait de faire ressurgir (d'où, on ne le savait toujours pas) son balais. La moindre interférence sur les cercles magiques pourrait leur être fatal. Alors, déguerpissez de là ! Et ça vaut aussi pour toi !, lança-t-elle à Yoshi qui la regardait d'un air implorant. Si tu veux donner un maximum de chance à ton amie de vivre, file !  
\- Oh là là ! C'est bon, je m'en occupe !, accourut Lucy qui sauva Yoshi en l'emmenant dans ses bras, loiiin, très loin de Polyussica.

Une fois installée sous une tente, à l'écart du bruit, Lucy appela Lyra et lui demanda de jouer quelque chose de doux pour calmer Yoshi. La pauvre petite bête avait été effrayée par Polyussica et elle restait très inquiète pour Assline.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, dit Lucy en le caressant, je suis certaine que tu retrouveras bientôt Assline… Aie confiance, Yoshi. Aie confiance en Luxus…

* * *

**Commentaire :  
**L'aurez-vous remarqué ? Nous approchons de la fin... Alors à plus pour la dernière ;)


	13. Toudadidadoum Toudada Toudada

**Commentaire :**

Salut, salut ! Et voilà : the last one ^^ . Alors, un grand Merci à tous ceux qui ont eu la curiosité de venir lire cette histoire et l'ont suivie jusqu'au bout.  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire la fin de "Une histoire magique" et m'en vais de ce pas poursuivre l'une de mes autres fics. Bonne continuation à tous et qui sait, p't-être à la prochaine sous d'autres cieux =^.^=

* * *

**Toudadidadoum toudada toudada !**

La nuit qui suivit fut aussi longue que pénible, car aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, après plusieurs heures, le sortilège d'union lancé par Luxus n'avait toujours pas pris fin. Figés dans la posture qu'ils avaient lorsque le sort avait été lancé, personne n'était capable de savoir si Luxus et Assline reprendraient un jour connaissance.  
Par précaution, Polyussica et Makarof les avaient installés sous une immense tente enchantée afin de leur apporter la protection magique maximale. Tout autour, d'autres tentes destinées aux membres de la guilde avaient poussé comme des champignons. C'est là que certains trouvèrent un peu de repos, tandis que d'autres, trop nerveux et inquiets, tournaient en rond dans l'attente d'une bonne nouvelle.

A plusieurs reprises, on vit Makarof rejoindre Polyussica qui veillait jalousement sur « ces deux gamins inconscients » - comme elle avait pris l'habitude de les appeler. Mais à chaque fois que le vieux petit bonhomme reparaissait, son expression était si anxieuse qu'il n'était nul besoin de lui demander ce qu'il en était.

\- Le pauvre, songea Reby. Ce serait terrible s'il perdait son petit-fils…  
\- Ne dis pas ça !, la reprit Fried, les larmes aux yeux. Luxus n'est pas homme à se laisser abattre par si peu !  
\- Par si peu…, murmura Wendy. On dirait que vous ne mesurez pas la gravité de la situation…  
\- Bien sûr que si, nous la mesurons, lui répondit doucement Erza en posant une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Mais nous sommes de Fairy Tail et savons de quoi Luxus est capable. Alors nous avons confiance.

Confuse et triste, Wendy lui adressa un timide sourire.

\- Voilà ! C'est comme ça qu'un homme doit parler !  
\- Elfman… Erza n'est pas un homme, soupira Ever.  
\- T'as raison : c'est un monstre, glissa Bixrow.  
\- La ferme !  
\- Ben moi, j'vous dis que dans pas long, la vieille viendra nous dire que tout va bien et que deux minutes plus tard, on verra le vieux bondir dans tous les sens !, lança Natsu (dont l'optimisme et la bonne humeur semblaient inébranlables).  
\- J'le vois même nous refaire sa petite danse sur la table, comme l'autre soir, sourit Grey.  
\- Oui, l'autre soir…, songea Lucy qui était restée dans son coin avec Yoshi, profondément endormi dans les bras de Lyra. Tant de choses se sont passées depuis que j'ai l'impression que cela remonte à une éternité… Comme j'aimerais que nous soyons à nouveau dans une aussi joyeuse ambiance. Tout le monde riait, s'amusait…  
\- Ouais, sauf ce crétin de Natsu qui s'était fait bâillonner puis ensuquer !, ricana Gajil.  
\- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit, le crétin, pov'nase ?!  
\- Qu'il risque de se reprendre un coup sur la tronche s'il fait trop le malin !  
\- De quoi ?  
\- Ta gueule !  
\- Boîte à clous !  
\- Lampe de poche !  
\- Tu me l'as déjà dite, celle-là ! T'as le cerveau qui rouille : va boire de l'huile !  
\- Grrrrrr…. Assez tous les deux, ou je vous calme de suite !

Gloups…

\- Pardon Erza…

Tout à coup, la toile qui masquait l'entrée de la tente se souleva et un souffle frais et léger traversa l'espace.

\- 'tain… C'que vous pouvez être bruyants… Z'avez fini par nous réveiller…

La surprise fut telle que tous en restèrent cois - enfin, durant quelques secondes seulement. Parce qu'une fois ces fameuses secondes passées :

\- Luxus… Assline…, souffla Lucy. C'est pas vrai… C'est vraiment vous…?  
\- Pincez-moi, je rêve !, s'écria Natsu. Aïeuuuuh ! Enfoiré ! Gajil, tu m'as arraché un morceau de bras !  
\- Bah, quoi ? Tu viens pas de demander qu'on te pince ?  
\- Abruti... Je sais pas ce qui me retient de…  
\- Moi, le coupa sèchement Erza.

Pendant ce temps, tout le monde s'était regroupé autour de Luxus et Assline, témoignant à grands cris toute la joie qu'ils éprouvaient à les revoir.

\- Comment vous vous sentez ?  
\- Alors, ça y est : le sortilège a marché ?!  
\- Luxus, y'a pas à dire : t'es vraiment le meilleur ! Je savais que tu réussirais !  
\- Ça, c'est un homme !  
\- Tiens, pour une fois, la phrase d'Elfman tombe à pic…  
\- Silence !, ordonna soudain Polyussica qui venait de les rejoindre, accompagnée de Makarof qui avait recouvré toute sa bonne humeur. Poussez-vous de là et laissez-les respirer !

Tout sourire, tous s'écartèrent. Wendy et Reby allèrent chercher deux chaises tandis que Lucy s'approcha, Yoshi toujours endormi dans ses bras. En le voyant, Assline eut du mal à retenir ses larmes.

\- Tiens, lui dit Lucy. J'en ai pris bien soin, ne t'en fais pas. C'est Lyra qui l'a endormi – alors il doit être en train de faire de beaux rêves.  
\- Merci Lucy… Merci beaucoup…

Délicatement, Assline récupéra Yoshi. Sans se réveiller, la petite bête se blottit contre elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, mes amis… Je n'oublierai jamais ce que vous avez fait pour nous, dit Assline en caressant Yoshi.

Elle se tourna ensuite vers Luxus et doucement, lui prit la main. Les joues rosées, elle lui sourit tendrement.

\- Et je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi…

Pudique, le garçon se racla la gorge dans une sorte de grognement (mais laissa tout de même échapper un petit sourire).

\- *sniff* Oh… *sniff* C'est trop beau… *sniff*  
\- Bordel, Fried ! Arrête de chouiner tout le temps, dès qu'il s'agit de Luxus !  
\- T'es qu'un gros insensible, Bixrow ! T'y comprends rien aux belles histoires !

Sur quoi Fried se précipita sur Luxus et Assline.

\- Je vous en prie, dit-il en tombant à genoux (ce qui ne fit qu'inquiéter davantage les autres sur son état mental). Laissez-moi être le parrain de Yoshi !

\- Je veux être le parrain de vos enfants !

Assline et Luxus le regardèrent brusquement avec des yeux ronds – et ils n'étaient pas les seuls.

\- Euh… J'ai raté un épisode, ou ce taré prend Yoshi pour leur gosse ?, demanda Grey, perplexe.  
\- On dirait, grimaça Lucy.  
\- 'tain ! Je me demande bien de qui il tire alors, s'interrogea Natsu.  
\- Aye ! Parce que ni Luxus, ni Assline n'est vert avec une carapace rouge sur le dos !  
\- Excellente remarque, Happy ! Et quand ils sont en colère, ils ne se transforment pas non-plus en tyrannosaure !  
\- Tu as raison, Natsu ! C'est étrange… Peut-être que Yoshi n'est pas le fils de Luxus, finalement...  
\- Pitié, pleurait Lucy. Que quelqu'un les fasse taire, tous les deux…  
\- T'inquiète, je m'en occupe.

BOOOOING ! BOOOOING !

\- Merci Erza !  
\- De rien. Luxus, tu veux que je m'occupe aussi de Fried ?  
\- Ah… Non, ça ira, soupira Luxus en regardant Fried, toujours à genoux et désormais agrippé à sa jambe qu'il frottait affectueusement avec sa joue.  
\- Bien !, intervint Polyussica. Maintenant que tout le monde a dit la sienne, allez vous reposer, vous autres, lança-t-elle à Luxus et Assline.  
\- Pas la peine, répondit Luxus. J'me sens bien.  
\- Moi aussi, compléta Assline avec un grand sourire.  
\- Rien du tout !, tempêta Polyussica en dégainant son balais. Vous vous croyez peut-être remis, mais vos organismes viennent de subir de terribles bouleversements !  
\- Mais…, commença Assline.  
\- Suffit ! Je ne veux plus rien entendre, compris ?!, s'écria Polyussica. JE suis la guérisseuse de la guilde et si JE dis que vous avez besoin de calme et de repos, vous écoutez et vous obéissez en allant vous coucher !  
\- Si tu veux mon avis, glissa discrètement Grey à Lucy (sous le regard vrillé de Jubia), y'a pas que Luxus et Assline qui ont besoin d'aller dormir... La vieille a l'air un peu sur les nerfs.  
\- Qu'est-ce que tu as dit, toi ?!, lança Polyussica en menaçant Grey avec le manche de son balai.

Mais au moment où elle allait le frapper avec, une ombre surgi de nulle part se mit à se trémousser au son d'un familier…

\- Toudadidadoum toudada toudada…  
\- Makaroooooof !, hurla Polyussica. Qu'est-ce que tu fais, espèce de vieillard sénile ?!  
\- Toudadidadoum toudada toudada…  
\- Grey, s'effondra Lucy. C'est pas toi qui parlais de sa danse, tout à l'heure ?  
\- Ouais… Et j'ose même pas imaginer ce que le vieux risque de nous sortir dans les prochaines secondes…

En fait, ce ne fut pas la peine de s'imaginer quoi que ce soit, car Makarof se montra au top de sa forme !

\- Mon petit Luxus est parmi nous, toudadidadoum toudada toudada. Et bientôt je serai papinou, toudadidadoum toudada !  
\- Qu'est-ce que t'as dit, le vieux ?!, s'écria Luxus avec des yeux qui lui sortirent de la tête, tandis qu'Assline devint rouge comme une cerise.  
\- Que j'ai maintenant une petite-fille adorée, toudadidadoum toudada toudada. Et que bientôt elle te fera un joli petit béb... Wouaaaaaaah !

Grillé sur place par un monstrueux éclair, Makarof n'eut pas la force de finir sa chansonnette. Il s'écroula, carbonisé, en recrachant un petit nuage de fumée.

\- Eh bien... Moi je trouve Luxus plutôt en forme, commenta distraitement Mirajane en soulevant Makarof par l'oreille pour voir s'il respirait toujours.  
\- Bien sûr que je le suis !, assura Luxus. Je crois même que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien !  
\- On se demanderait presque pourquoi, sourit Lucy en lançant un clin d'œil à Assline qui sentit de la vapeur lui sortir par les oreilles.  
\- Bien, dit Erza en se raclant la gorge. Je crois que maintenant, on va pouvoir...  
\- Fêter dignement tout ça !, lança haut et fort Kanna en soulevant un tonneau de saké. Qu'on réveille tous ces imbéciles inanimés et qu'on célèbre dignement la force de notre guilde, la meilleure du monde !  
\- Ouais !  
\- Ça, c'est un homme !  
\- Dé-ses-pé-rant...

Les festivités durèrent plusieurs jours - eh oui, c'est comme ça que ça se passait à Fairy Tail : toujours dans l'extrême. À leur suite, la vie reprit tranquillement son cours (enfin, aussi tranquillement que ce que la guilde en était capable) avec ses chamailleries, ses bagarres et autres engueulades, mais le tout, toujours sur un fond de profonde et sincère amitié.  
Fried mit du temps à s'y faire, mais Luxus abandonnait parfois la bande de Raijin pour partir seul en mission avec Assline...

\- Tu parles de missions ! Des Lunes de miel, oui ! Ils doivent passer leur temps à se bécoter !  
\- La ferme, Bixrow ! Tu vois pas que j'en souffre !  
\- Ta gueule, Fried ! Occupe-toi de « ton filleul », ça te fera passer le temps !  
\- Tu plaisantes ? Je l'ai gardé la nuit dernière : il a pleuré dans son sommeil et lorsque j'ai voulu le consoler, il s'est transformé en tyrannosaure ! Il a failli m'arracher la tête, ce con !

… Bref ! Unis et toujours aussi amoureux, Luxus et Assline ne se soucièrent jamais du temps qu'il leur restait à partager avec leurs amis et profitèrent au contraire de ses belles journées qui égaillèrent leurs vies.  
Quant à Makarof, c'est au rythme d'une danse endiablée (qui lui déplaça trois vertèbres) qu'il accueillit (enfin) par un beau matin, un charmant arrière-petit-fils qui témoigna dès son plus jeune âge des fantastiques pouvoirs que lui avaient légués ses parents.

\- 'tain, avec les dons qu'il a, y'a intérêt à ce qu'il passe plus vite l'âge bête que Luxus. Sinon, on va sacrément morfler...  
\- Enfoiré ! Qui a dit ça ?!

_Toudadidadoum toudada toudada... _


End file.
